Advogados
by kiss Potter
Summary: Gina é recém formada na privilegiada universidade de Oxford. Seu destino muda quando é contratada para trabalhar com o Sr. Potter. Além de um inesperado romance, os dois se envolvem em um misterioso e perigoso caso.
1. Chapter 1  entrevista

Capítulo 1 - Entrevista

Gina acordou-se cedo pela manhã, tomou um bom banho, lavou os cabelos com seu xampu de chocolate favorito e pôs uma roupa bem vestida, chique e não muito extravagante. Pôs seus saltos pretos, o óculos de descanso(ela só o usava para ler, mas é que ele lhe dava um ar intelectual) e como ela estava indo para sua entrevista de trabalho, achou que ele seria, no mínimo, aproveitável.

Ela foi até o Metropolitano de Londres, morava bem perto de Essex e o trem a levaria até o centro da cidade, onde ficava o escritório de advocacia Potter office center. No seu relógio de pulso marcava 9:30 da manhã, porém, sua entrevista seria apenas as onze, na hora que o chefão Harry Potter, sairia de uma importante auditoria para conversar com ela.

Era cedo ainda, mas Gina achou melhor prevenir, pois já tinha ouvido falar muito de seu futuro chefe, ou não, muitas coisas, e na maioria delas ruins. Uma delas o fato de ele ser muito grosso, arrogante e também insensível. Muitos diziam ter medo dele. Gina não ligou muito para isso, até por que ela ainda nem o conhecia e as pessoas às vezes gostavam de falar muito, mas ainda sim ela quis se adiantar.

Gina tinha 24 anos e havia se formado, há um ano, em direito na universidade de Oxford. Havia se mudado da casa dos seus pais e morava em um dos subúrbios londrinos bem perto de Essex. Vinha de uma família simples e tinha seis irmãos, todos homens. Foi uma dificuldade para Gina mudar-se para Londres não era seguro uma mulher indefesa morar sozinha, mas ela queria viver sua vida, ter sua própria casa, emprego e até arranjar um namorado.

Levou exatamente 45 minutos para ela chegar até o Centro de Londres. Já estava quase na hora de sua entrevista. Ela parou em frente ao prédio e o observou por demorados segundos. Era bem alto, com formatos cinzas e um letreiro metálico onde se lia: POTTER OFFICE CENTER. Com um suspiro, Gina entrou pelas portas de vidro automáticas do local e direcionou-se para a recepção, apertando a pasta marrom com nervosismo.

— Claro que darei o recado, não se preocupe... logo o senhor Potter estará de volta. — A recepcionista falou, e com um ultimo sorriso ela desligou o telefone. Ela era alta, esguia e seus cabelos eram loiros claros e estavam, assim como os de Gina, presos em um coque.

— Oi. Com licença. — Gina falou para a mulher. — O senhor Potter já chegou?

— Ainda não. Parece que ele demorará um pouco mais que o esperado. — Ela falava com elegância e simpatia, por isso Gina sentiu-se mais apta a falar com ela. — Desculpe-me mas você é...

— Gina Weasley. Eu tenho uma entrevista com ele hoje.

— Ah! Mas é claro... eu ia esquecendo. — Ela olhou para Gina e acenou levemente com a mão, como se as duas fossem velhas amigas. — Você pode subir pelo elevador, pare no 11° andar e fique lá esperando por ele.

— Claro! — Gina falou já saindo, mas voltou. — Obrigada.

— De nada minha querida. — Gina ficou surpresa com a recepção da moça, não era muito comum ver londrinos tão simpáticos.

— Você sabe me dizer quantas pessoas chegaram?

— Como assim quantas pessoas? — A mulher perguntou sem entender.

— Ora! Pra entrevista é claro. — Gina reparou de relance do crachá que ela usava e viu que seu nome era Luna.

— Mas somente a srta. foi convocada, o Sr. Potter não gosta de entrevistar várias pessoas no dia, e ele gostou muito do seu currículo pelo que eu ouvi falar.

— Sério? Ele disse isso mesmo Luna? — De tão empolgada Gina falou um pouco mais alto.

— Bem... ele não disse realmente... mas se ele chamou você primeiro então é porque ele gostou. Quem trabalha com ele há muito tempo conhece o seu jeito.

— E você o conhece bem? — Perguntou curiosa.

— Acho que sim, trabalho aqui há três anos e aqui ou ali eu faço favores pra ele. — Ela falou com um sorriso sincero nos lábios. Gina pensou, mesmo sem querer, se esses favores eram pessoais ou profissionais.

— Bem, então é melhor eu ir, não é?

— Sim. Foi um prazer conhece-la. — Luna disse esticando a mão para Gina.

— O prazer foi meu Luna. Obrigada.

E dizendo isso, se retirou satisfeita e entrou no elevador. Era estranho por que, ao acordar pela manhã, Gina estava tensa e nervosa e, no entanto, ao chegar a empresa ela descobriu que tudo podia correr bem, e que pelo jeito que a recepcionista falou o Sr. Potter não era o monstro que todos descreveram. A porta do elevador abriu distraindo-a de seus pensamentos.

Havia uma recepção no andar da sala do Sr. Potter e foi para lá que Gina encaminhou-se. Uma mulher de cabelos muitos lisos e longos estava na recepção. Ela mexia no computador, e deu um leve sobressalto quando viu Gina encaminhar-se em sua direção. A mulher mexeu no computador e voltou a olhar para Gina com mais atenção.

— Olá. — Gina disse, observando os olhos puxados da mulher. — Eu vim para uma entrevista com o Sr. Potter.

— Claro! — Ela falou em um tom meio arrogante e Gina percebeu que ela lhe olhava desdenhosa. — Você pode esperar sentada enquanto o Sr. Potter chega.

— Obrigada! — Gina seguiu para o grande estofado de couro preto. Pegou uma revista de fofoca na mesinha de vidro e começou a folheá-la.

A sala era bem ampla e espaçosa, tudo ali parecia estar nos lugares certos, as paredes eram de cerâmica azul escura, tinha um vaso de samambaia perto do elevador, e um bebedor, havia duas portas brancas que davam para os banheiros, janelas de vidro com cortinas brancas, algumas poltronas também de couro preto, e duas grandes portas de vidro fosco e preto, onde era a sala do senhor Potter. As cores, Gina percebeu, eram na maioria escuras e opacas o que dava certo requinte de modernidade ao prédio.

Gina percebeu que vez ou outra a recepcionista morena lhe lançava olhares nada amigáveis, como se estivesse lhe estudando de alguma forma, mas não tão boa. Ela também olhava para sua roupa, e naquele exato momento Gina agradeceu aos céus que sua mãe tivesse comprado aquele terninho chique para ela. Seus cabelos ruivos pretos e os óculos lhe davam um ar de intelectual que Gina sempre sonhara ter.

Na verdade, Gina nunca se importou com rótulos, mas ela estava ali para impressionar o Sr. Potter, para que ele avistasse nela a pessoa perfeita para trabalhar ao seu lado, na qual ele confiasse e pudesse ver a seriedade de uma profissional recém formada, e isso ela estava certa de que conseguiria.

Uns trinta minutos se passaram desde que Gina chegara, sua excitação aumentou. Será que ele demoraria mais? Nem a secretária lhe olhava mais. Gina cruzou as pernas e começou a balançá-las em um ritmo tranqüilo e suave, até que a porta do elevador se abriu e de lá um grupinho de três pessoas saíram. Dentre elas o Sr. Potter, uma mulher alta de cabelos castanhos que o acompanhava ao celular e um rapaz de cabelos muito claros que vinha falando com ele.

— Mas é claro que os jornais irão comentar tudo amanhã. — A mulher ao celular falou pôs a mão no ombro do homem loiro.

— O que você acha disso Harry? — O rapaz loiro perguntou, e o Sr. Potter apenas olhou para ele com uma expressão hostil e balançou a cabeça.

Gina ficou perada em seu canto esperando, e percebeu quando a recepcionista foi até o chefe e lhe falou:

— A srta. Weasley já está aqui senhor. — Quando ela falou, todos viraram a cabeça e olharam para ela. Sem saber o que fazer, Gina abriu um leve sorriso e acenou de leve com a cabeça. A mulher de cabelos castanhos acenou de volta e o loiro lhe deu um sorriso sexy e acenou também; somente o Sr. Potter a ficou observando.

Ele a olhou um tanto quanto desdenhoso, suspirou profundamente, apertou a pasta preta em sua mão, falou algo para a recepcionista e encaminhou-se para sua sala com os outros dois em seus calcanhares. Gina pôs-se de pé e ficou a observar os três entrando para a sala e o Sr. Potter fechar as portas, sem não ates lhe lançar um olhar intenso. Gina não desviou o olhar mesmo que este tenha sido breve. A recepcionista aproximou-se de Gina e falou:

— O Sr. Potter disse que você podia sair assim que eles saíssem da sala. — Disse, referindo-se aos dois que haviam chegado com ele no elevador.

— Tudo bem. — Gina respondeu humildemente e sentou-se de volta no sofá.

A reunião durou pouco mais de uns quinze minutos e quando as portas finalmente se abriram, Gina sentiu um leve aperto no estômago; finalmente falaria com o Sr. Potter. Ao passar o loiro lhe deu um último sorriso encantador e a mulher nem sequer a olhou. Um pouco nervosa, Gina foi caminhando lentamente até a porta, passou a mão pelos cabelos, desamassou um pouco a roupa e entrou.

O Sr. Potter a observava assim que ela entrou, e ela mais uma vez sustentou o seu olhar com uma força que ela não sabia de onde estava tirando, ele piscou um pouco e perguntou:

— Vai entrar ou não? — Sua voz saiu rude e imprecisa. — Tenho muitas coisas para fazer.

— Desculpe senhor. — Gina virou-se fechou a porta atrás de si fazendo uma careta.

Ela andou até a mesa e sentou-se em uma das cadeiras de frente para ele. Na sala havia uma grande janela de vidro, e alguns quadros pendurados na parede. Havia também um vaso de flores(lírios) e uma grande estante de madeira com vários livros grossos e grandes, os quais Gina reconheceu como sendo de direito. O Sr. Potter abriu a gaveta, pegou um papel de lá e o olhou brevemente, depois voltou a observar Gina.

— Então srta. Weasley... por onde começamos? — Ele disse em voz profunda e a olhou. Gina o observou bem e viu, por detrás dos óculos que ele usava, como seus olhos eram de um verde vivo e brilhante.

— Bem... isso é o senhor quem decide. — Ela falou meio sem jeito.

— Claro! — O Sr. Potter desviou o olhar para o papel. — Então, a srta. se formou em Oxford, fez alguns estágios na Corporation lawyers, tirou nota máximas e tem um alto curso de informática e secretariado...

— Ah... Sr. Potter, tem mais uma coisa que não está no currículo. — Gina falou sem graça quando ele a fitou rudemente por causa da interrupção.

— É mesmo? — Perguntou ele sarcasticamente. — O que?

— Eu também sei falar francês fluentemente.

— Uau srta. — Ele estreitou os olhos. — Está sendo mais do que eu esperava.

Embora, em outra ocasião Gina, sentir-se-ia feliz, pois aquilo poderia ser um elogio, no entanto, da maneira desdenhosa que o senhor Potter expressou-se; de fato deixou a desejar de que ele pudesse estar não mais que zombando ligeiramente de sua cara. Porém, Gina pensou que ele não teria a capacidade de fazer tal coisa na presença da pessoa, levando em conta todo o seu discernimento profissional, sua classe e sua linhagem. Gina o observou com mais atenção, não queria se enrolar nas palavras.

— Eu venho sentido muito peso em minhas costas. — Ele levantou-se e começou a andar. — Eu acho... que... — Gina observava a beleza dele enquanto ele caminhava pela sala de costas para ela. Ele parou a janela e ficou olhando a paisagem cinzenta da Londres nublada. — Que preciso de uma assistente comigo.

— Assistente? — Gina perguntou confusa, afinal ela achara que ele a contrataria como uma advogada. O Sr. Potter virou-se para ela e pôs as mãos nos bolsos.

— Não uma assistente como está pensando, só preciso de uma pessoa que cheque alguns casos comigo. Eu não tenho tido o devido tempo para tomar conta das coisas da empresa. — Ele fez uma breve pausa e a olhou. — Além de você poder criar mais experiências, você vai me ajudar a planejar algo. Eu não quero mais casos, e este mês estou tentando me livrar de todos.

— Tudo bem. — Gina falou.

— Está entendendo? — Ele forçou-se a perguntar.

— Sim senhor.

— Eu sei que eu deveria passar para os outros advogados, mas... — Ele suspirou. — Estamos todos tão ocupados, estamos com mais casos do que planejado, todos estão sobrecarregados.

— Sr. Potter... eu não entendi o por quê de o senhor ter vindo logo a mim. — Ele a olhou confuso e contrariado. — Quer dizer, eu agradeço ter me chamado, mas existem pessoas mais qualificadas do que eu pra isso.

— Foi o que me disseram, mas... por que não? Eu quero opinião de gente nova, porém, competente. Se eu gostar do seu trabalho, ficarei com você, mesmo depois de terminar de me ajudar, no momento só o que quero é me desenrolar disso.

— Sim senhor.

— Meu pai disse que eu não deveria resolver casos ou não sobraria tempo para o monitoramento do funcionamento da empresa. Claro que tenho informantes, mas nada melhor que acompanhar de perto as coisas. De fato, tenho casos marcados até fevereiro do ano que vem porque ainda não tive tempo de olhar direito e é nisso que quero sua ajuda. Tudo bem?

— Sim senhor. — Harry ajeitou a gravata e voltou a se sentar.

— O salário por enquanto vai ser de 1.000,00 libras e com o passar do tempo, se você se adaptar e responder pode aumentar. — O Sr. Potter falou tudo sem rodeios e fitou-a com a mesma intensidade de sempre.

— Claro Sr. Potter, por mim está tudo bem.

— Ótimo! — Ele falou levantando-se da cadeira novamente. — Quanto antes isso começar melhor.

— O senhor quer que eu comece agora? — Gina perguntou confusa.

— Se estiver tudo bem pra você.

— Claro.

A manhã passou-se rapidamente. Juntos, os dois conseguiram organizar dois casos, por acaso, bilionários de fato. Gina percebeu que de longe o Sr. Potter era realmente um homem um pouco grosseiro, e até hostil, mas não podia negar o quão lindo ele era e que era um bom homem, de bom coração apesar do semblante frio e distante.


	2. Chapter 2  recortes

Capítulo 2 - Recortes

HARRY.

Havia um curioso caso o qual nunca fora solucionado. O grande assassinato do advogado Cedrico Diggory, um grande amigo de Harry, há dois anos atrás. Mesmo com a investigação severa por parte da polícia no caso, nada foi encontrado, pistas, nada. Depois do incidente nada de mais estranho havia acontecido desde então, no entanto, Harry ainda tomava precauções sobre o caso, jamais deixando de estudá-lo, como um bom advogado faria.

O caso foi um estardalhaço, por isso a estranheza de nada ter sido encontrado; aparentemente fora um crime perfeito, Harry nunca se esquecera disso. Por mais que a polícia o tenha prevenido a parar, ele nuca desistiu, não realmente, e aquele era o principal motivo de ele ter contratado a srta. Weasley. Pelo o que viu em seu currículo, ela havia se formado em direito criminalista, assim como ele. No momento, ele a estava preparando para isso. Harry pode perceber que ela era boa profissional, inteligente e dificilmente persuasível. Harry gostou de seu currículo logo de cara, então teve sorte por tê-la contratado.

Já era tarde, Harry fez mais algumas ligações, anotou uma reunião que teria semana que vem em sua agenda e preparou um contrato de um de seus casos. O telefone tocou, era Cho avisando que já estava indo embora. Harry fechou as janelas, vestiu seu casaco de frio, e procurou suas chaves, colocando-as no bolso da calça.

Com os pensamentos longe, Harry pegou sua pasta, trancou a sala e foi até o elevador. Graças a Deus, Cho já havia ido. Quase todas as noites ela ficava esperando ele sair para começar a se exibir, o que era uma atitude ridícula, Harry só a agüentava ali por causa de Cedrico, que acabou deixando Cho grávida, desamparada e sozinha, no entanto, ela estava insinuando-se muito para Harry nos últimos tempos.

Ele foi para o estacionamento e parou perto de seu land-rover vermelho, revirou o bolso da calça atrás de sua chave, encontrando-as finalmente. Harry reparou em um pedaço de folha presa em um de seus para brisas. Ele pegou o pedaço de papel e olhou. Era um desenho estranho que ele jamais vira na vida, uma espécie de olho cortado. Ele colocou a folha no bolso e foi embora.

Chegando na mansão, Harry subiu as longas escadas para seu quarto, tomou um bom banho e desceu para jantar. Quando já estava pronto para dormir, deu uma olhada no noticiário e viu sua imagem sendo filmada na saída do fórum. Harry bufou com desagrado e desligou a TV.

O estranho símbolo veio em sua mente mais uma vez. O que aquilo significava? Harry não sabia, mas levando em consideração as circunstância Harry achou que fora apenas uma brincadeira. Não querendo pensar na quantidade de repórteres que apareceriam no prédio pela manhã, Harry dormiu.

GINA

Já eram 11:00 da noite e Gina ainda não conseguia dormir, seu dia havia sido, no mínimo, satisfatório. Ainda não acreditava que havia sido contratada para uma das melhores empresas da Inglaterra. Seus pais ficariam muito orgulhosos ao saberem da notícia, Gina não ligara para eles ainda, mas prometeu que no dia seguinte faria isto.

Ela estava dando uma olhada nos recortes de jornais do tempo de faculdade, dos trabalhos e seminários que fizera. Paginando tudo, Gina reparou em uma manchete exclusiva. Gina não pode dizer como havia esquecido daquela história e para refrescar a mente, pôs-se a ler o conteúdo.

_Londres__, 12/6/2009_

_**A**__**ssassinato**_

_Na tarde de ontem o Sr.__Cedrico Diggory , empregado do POTTER OFFICE CENTER, foi assassinado cruel e inexplicavelmente. ._

_O fato ocorreu por volta das três da tarde, quando o advogado voltava para a empresa após ter ido ver um cliente._

_Segundo informantes, o carro dele vinha perto do parlamento, quando quatro carros(modelos desconhecidos e sem placa) __o cercaram e começaram a atirar._

_A__ polícia metropolitana de Londres estava por perto e ouviu o tiroteio, encaminhando-se imediatamente ao local suspeito._

_Assim que ouviram as sirenes os __meliantes saíram(todos estavam usando mascaras pretas) o que está sendo difícil para polícia rastrear._

_A polícia os seguiu até o canal da mancha, no entanto os perderam de vista, as investigações ainda continuam. _

_O Sr. Diggory__ foi levado ao hospital, mas infelizmente não conseguiu resistir. A polícia diz que continuará com investigações até segunda ordem. _

_As possíveis respostas para o ocorrido são de pessoas que estão procurando vingança por algum caso que ele já tenha defendido._

_O Sr. Potter, dono da empresa, nega-se a dar entrevistas, mas fontes seguras, afirmam que ele, apesar do choque inicial, está bem e passará algum tempo em casa._

_A famíl__ia está passando por um momento difícil, Cedrico era um bom filho, homem exemplar e era casado..._

Gina arqueou as sobrancelhas e suspirou. Um aperto ligeiro perpassou por seu peito. Ela recostou-se no sofá, fechou o livro com recortes e ficou só escutando o CD dos the Beatles, que estava tocando. Deitou-se no sofá e ficou imaginado como seria o dia seguinte. Qual caso eles solucionariam? Se ele a trataria da mesma maneira, como seria ficar perto dele novamente...

Antes de pegar no sono Gina caminhou até o seu quarto e rebolou-se na cama, dormindo quase que instantaneamente após ter encostado a cabeça no travesseiro. Seu sono foi agitado por sonhos com o Sr. Potter, os dois trancados naquela sala, sozinhos, aqueles olhos penetrantes dele...

Gina chegou mais cedo ao escritório nas manhãs seguintes. Na sexta feira ela passou no refeitório, pegou um cappuccino e foi até o andar da sala do senhor Potter, a recepcionista, que Gina agora sabia quem era, Cho Chang, não havia chegado ainda. Ela sentou-se e começou a tomar o cappuccino; com a mente longe, ela ouviu um baque surdo e depois um grito bem mal humorado de dor que vinha de dentro da sala.

Ela caminhou até lá e quando entrou, viu o Sr. Potter, caído no chão, com vários daqueles pesados livros por cima dele. Gina conteve uma gargalhada, o que foi muito difícil, Harry tentava se livrar deles e quando reparou que Gina o olhava bobamente, falou:

— Você vai ficar aí ou me ajudar?

— Me desculpe senhor, eu só fiquei surpresa. — Gina foi até ele e ajudou a retirar os livros de cima dele, fazendo uma grande pilha ao seu lado. — O senhor está bem? — Perguntou.

— Sim. — Ele respondeu olhando-a meio sem jeito. Gina percebeu que ele não gostava de passar por situações constrangedoras na frente de outras pessoas. Os dois se olharam por algum tempo e Harry percebeu como a srta. Weasley era uma mulher bonita. – Obrigado.

— Sem problemas. — Gina falou levantando-se.

— Por que chegou tão cedo? — Harry perguntou, tentando desamassar seu terno preto.

— Perdi o sono cedo hoje. — Gina corou um pouco ao lembrar do sonho que tivera com ele.

— Humpf! — Ele suspirou. — Então já que está aqui vamos começar.

— Sim senhor!

Harry deu a Gina um caso para que ela tentasse resolver sozinha, e ela percebeu em como ele estava tentando testa-la, mas Gina era esperta e conhecia bem as leis, ao ponto de deixar o senhor Potter, quase impressionado. Na hora do almoço, Gina percebeu que Harry sentou-se com o Draco Malfoy e Hermione Granger.

Parecia que eles tinham alguma amizade, os dois rodeavam Harry como se ele fosse alguma espécie de Deus. Rindo de coisas que ele dizia, até mesmo quando seu semblante assumia um ar hostil. Gina o estudou por algum tempo e então desviou sua atenção para o próprio almoço. Alguém bateu em seu braço e quando Gina olhou, viu que era Luna, a moça da recepção.

— Oi. — Gina disse, sorrindo. — Quer sentar?

— Sim. — Luna respondeu encantadoramente. — Obrigada. É que as outras mesas estão cheias.

Durante o almoço as duas conversaram muito. Gina percebeu que a moça tinha um ar meio avoado. Descobriu que ela tinha vinte e quatro anos, morou a vida inteira em Londres, que sua mãe havia morrido quando ela tinha sete anos, e desde então, vivia sozinha com seu pai, que era dono de um jornal pouco conhecido, pelo menos Gina nunca havia escutado falar dele. E ao final do almoço Gina descobriu que tinha uma nova melhor amiga.

As duas se despediram e Gina voltou para a sala do Sr. Potter. Ela bateu na porta e entrou, encontrando-o lendo algo muito entretido. Harry a olhou por um momento e fechou o jornal. Somente naquele instante Gina percebeu algo curioso no Sr. Potter. Uma cicatriz de formato estranho, parecido com um raio.

— Algum problema? — Harry perguntou ao perceber que Gina o estava observando atentamente.

— Não... é só que... eu não tinha percebido na sua cicatriz antes. — Gina falou sem e apontou para a própria testa.

— Eu a ganhei no dia em que meus pais morreram. — E inconscientemente Harry passou os dedos por ela. — Não sei bem como foi...

— Deve ter sido muito difícil passar isso.

— Você nem sabe o quanto. Eu só tinha dez anos. — Ele suspirou e olhou-a demoradamente. — Nunca consegui me livrar daquele dia. Como não consegui me livrar de outra coisa também.

— Eu posso imaginar como seja.

— Pois é! — Harry disse. Ele parecia querer falar mais alguma coisa e Gina ficou esperando. — Tem uma coisa que eu quero conversar com você. — Harry tinha uma expressão enigmática no rosto. — E quero que me ajude nisso.

— Sim, e o que é? — Gina perguntou surpresa.

— Escute Gina... — Gina tremeu ao escutar o seu nome sendo pronunciado assim por Harry, ele só a chamava de Srta. Weasley. — Eu sei que vai parecer loucura, mas eu não vou pedir isso a mais ninguém. Eu não quero que mais alguém saiba disso.

— Tudo bem senhor.

— Gina... — Ele falou novamente, parecia que assim como ela, ele também estava gostando de falar seu nome. — Me chame de Harry.

— Tudo bem!

Gina ficou alegre de repente, só por causa daquilo. Mas daí ela percebeu que as únicas pessoas que o chamavam pelo nome ali, era a mulher morena e rapaz loiro. Foi impossível não soltar um leve sorriso e mais impossível ainda quando ele retornou o ato. Naquele instante Gina viu que ele era realmente um bom homem, apesar da fama de corrupto que todos os advogados tinham.

— Quero que me ajude a solucionar a morte de Cedrico Diggory. — Harry falou em um rompante e olhou-a atentamente. — Pode fazer isso?

— Bem... eu acho que não tenho escolha. — Gina estava perplexa, não esperava por isso, nem em um milhão de anos.

— De fato você tem, mas eu...

— Sim Harry, eu o ajudarei. — Gina respondeu, Harry a olhou satisfeito e lhe devolveu um grande e sincero sorriso.

Gina tinha que admitir, a cada dia, um pouco do gelo que Harry criara no primeiro dia, estava derretendo e agora havia apenas uma camada fina que com pouco tempo se acabaria por completo. Harry estendeu a mão para Gina e esta a aceitou de bom grado, mas ele pareceu dar-se conta disto, pois, olhou-a um pouco desconcertado e virou-se, indo sentar-se em sua cadeira.

A mão de Gina ficou um pouco tensa, aquele era o primeiro toque que ambos havia trocado. Gina sentou na cadeira e começou a escrever o relatório que Harry havia lhe pedido, parando apenas, quando o finalizou. Ela percebeu que Harry lhe dava olhadelas constantes e até o pegou sorrindo um pouco durante as horas que se seguiram. Este dia havia sido a deixa para que a vida de Gina mudasse, e ela, mesmo que inconscientemente sabia disso.

Gina pegou o metropolitano e voltou para casa, pensando no que Harry havia lhe dito: "_recolherei todo material de que precisaremos e assim que tudo estiver pronto, começaremos". _Gina sorriu sozinha ao lembrar-se da manhã, ele caído no chão, a cena havia sido hilária e ela ainda não sabia como havia conseguido não rir na cara dele.

**N/A: **Olá, nesse capítulo não coloquei tanta coisa quanto devia, mas vocês já podem ter idéia do que estar por vir. Primeiro quis dar um pouco de conforto na relação de Harry e Gina(um com o outro, eu digo) Pois, agora eles serão parceiros e dividirão vários momentos tensos.

Obrigada a quem lê...

P.S: A cena em que Gina está lendo a reportagem ela fica escutando uma música dos Beatles, imaginei que fosse a música: Lucy in the sky with diamonds.

**Bjs!**


	3. Chapter 3 encontros e conversas

Capítulo – 3 – Encontros e conversas

Gina realmente não conseguiu dormir direito naquela sexta-feira, ainda não deixara de pensar um minuto sequer no pedido que o Sr. Potter, ou melhor, Harry lhe fizera. Apesar de estar muito feliz não podia negar que tinha medo de falhar as expectativas dele. Gina sabia que era inteligente e perceptiva, mas poderia cometer muitos erros, e Harry era uma pessoa exigente.

Os dois se davam muito bem, desde o começo fora assim. O ar severo que vez ou outra ele parecia assumir, só lhe dava certo charme, o que atraía muito Gina. Muitas vezes ela surpreendia-se olhando para seus olhos verdes quando ele estava muito entretido no computador ou lendo algo. O fato é que a cada dia Gina deslumbrava-se ainda mais com ele.

Harry, na maioria das vezes, parecia distante, mas Gina reparou que ele sempre lhe lançava olhares demorados, principalmente quando ela soltava seus longos e vermelhos cabelos. Outro dia, Gina o surpreendeu olhando para uma foto de seus pais com um semblante nostálgico e tentar disfarçar quando ela entrou na sala.

Era triste para Gina pensar que havia um longo fim de semana pela frente, quando tudo o que ela mais queria era voltar no dia seguinte e estar na presença de Harry. Isso era bem estranho devido ao pequeno tempo que os dois haviam passado, pois uma semana não era tanto tempo assim, enfim, pelo menos ela poderia fazer uma visita a família, o que sua mãe cobrara nos últimos dias, quando falaram ao telefone.

Ela revirou-se na cama, tentando achar uma posição confortável, no entanto esta parecia não existir. Gina bufou com impaciência e ficou de braços cruzados olhando para o teto. Uma imagem inesperada perpassou sua mente, ela e Harry em sua cama, os dois deitados de conchinha... DROGA! Gina pensou.

— Eu não acredito que estou pensando nisso. — Gina sussurrou para si mesma, sorrindo bobamente. — Você não pode se apaixonar pelo seu chefe sua louca.

Passando das uma da manhã, Gina finalmente conseguiu dormir. E seus sonhos, mais uma vez, foram povoados por Harry. Dessa vez os dois corriam por uma estrada empoeirada. Ele segurava sua mão e a mandava correr e quando Gina perguntava o motivo, ele apenas respondia "porque eu estou mandando". E Gina corria não porque ele estava mandando e sim porque ela cofiava nele.

No dia seguinte, Gina pôs a casa em ordem, lavou algumas peças íntimas, os sapatos, e regou as plantas do jardim frente a sua casa. Gina estava na banheira, quando seu celular tocou. Era Luna, a amiga perguntava se Gina gostaria de ir ao cinema, então as duas combinaram de se encontrar lá para assistirem o filme "Bravura Indômita". O qual Gina adorou.

As duas estavam na praça de alimentação quando Luna tocou em alguns assuntos da empresa, fazendo Gina se sobressaltar ao lembrar-se de Harry. Ela ouviu Luna por longos minutos, divagando sobre suas próprias chances de ganhar uma promoção, dizendo que na segunda feira falaria com ele. Gina riu pra valer com essa, imaginado a cara que Harry faria.

Gina resolveu que já era tarde, mesmo que fosse apenas cinco da tarde, porém, onde ela morava, custaria um pouco para chegar. As duas se despediram, Luna foi para o metrô, enquanto Gina ficou esperando, em frente ao shopping, por um táxi desocupado.

Foi enquanto o sinal estava fechado que ela o viu. Harry. Gina sentiu-se leve e feliz, com um leve aperto no peito ao vê-lo. Aquela havia sido uma bela surpresa, sorriu instantaneamente. Por sorte os vidros do carro dele estavam abertos e quando Harry olhou para o lado e a viu, também sorrindo, mas neste momento o sinal abriu e Harry viu-se obrigado a sair.

Gina franziu o cenho com raiva. Queria ter ido falar com ele, mas o qual foi sua surpresa ao ver o land rover vir dobrando o quarteirão e estacionado devidamente. Gina sorriu mais ainda quando viu Harry sair do carro e vir caminhando em sua direção com um sorriso sincero e lindo nos lábios, fazendo com que a ruiva prendesse um pouco a respiração.

— Olá. — Harry cumprimentou-a educadamente, oferecendo a mão.

— Olá. — Gina respondeu igualmente e ofereceu sua mão à dele de bom grado.

— Então... — Harry pôs as mãos nos bolsos do suéter. — Você estava no shopping ou acabou de chegar?

— Estou de saída. — Gina falou em um suspiro. — Estava com a Luna.

— A recepcionista? — Harry perguntou confuso. — Eu realmente não sabia que vocês duas eram amigas.

— É ela mesma. — Gina sorriu, e Harry a admirou. — Almoçamos juntas um dia e então... agora somos melhores amigas. — Harry riu com essa, passou a mão pelo queixo e Gina reparou que a barba estava evidente em seu rosto.

— Um almoço? — Ele repetiu em tom descontraído.

— É, só um. Ela é uma boa pessoa.

— Eu sei. — Harry pareceu sério por um instante. — Por isso a contratei.

Harry parecia diferente ali, mais solto, mais descontraído, menos rígido, brincalhão, até mesmo um pouco desleixado. A barba por fazer, uma roupa larga de cores claras( Gina só o via de ternos pretos e elegantes e de sapatos sociais). Ali, ele só estava mais charmoso, na opinião de Gina. E ele parecia avaliá-la também. Ainda bem que veio com seus saltos altos.

— Bem... — Harry recomeçou. Gina viu um brilho perpassar por seus olhos. — Você está muito apressada?

— Na verdade sim, é que eu moro meio longe pra ir muito tarde pelo metropolitano. — Harry fez um leve cara de decepção.

— Bem... eu posso leva-la até em casa se quiser. — Ele falou com simplicidade.

— Não precisa. — Gina forçou um sorriso, sendo obrigada a recusar essa oferta tão tentadora, mas não podia aceitar logo de cara.

— Por favor. — Harry insistiu. — Estou sem nada pra fazer nem quero ir a empresa. Eu estava em um bar com Draco e Hermione, mas eles tiveram que ir.

— Harry!

— Eu sei... Mas é que eu queria muito falar com você sobre aquilo.

Harry assumiu um ar sério de repente, ele só estava sem saber como tocar naquele assunto. Gina pensou, e resolveu que iria com Harry, já que ele havia prometido leva-la para casa e como ela não teria mais nada para fazer mesmo, resolveu ir.

— Tudo bem.

Os dois entraram no carro e Harry deu a partida. Gina o observou dirigir, atencioso e cuidadosamente. Harry também olhou para ela, mas não por muito tempo já que dirigir exigia muita atenção de sua parte. Os dois foram para um pub local e tomaram algumas stouts(cerveja preta), acompanhadas por batatas fritas.

— Desculpe pedir isso logo no fim de semana Gina. — Harry falou após ter sentado e retirado o seu casaco.

— Tudo bem. — Gina acenou de leve com a cabeça. — Eu não ia fazer mais nada mesmo.

— Que bom! — Harry suspirou aliviado. — Eu não consegui parar de pensar um minuto sequer nisso.

— Sei o que quer dizer. — Gina serviu-se de mais batata e tomou um gole da cerveja. — Eu também não consegui. Isso é algo que me intriga muito.

— Pra mim também. — Harry falou, parecendo distante.

— E então? — Gina perguntou, pondo a cerveja na mesa. — Por onde começamos?

Harry respirou profundamente e esfregou as mãos uma na outra. Ele parecia estar colocando suas ideias em ordem. Gina esperava silenciosamente, enquanto a música que tocava no bar os enervava, era lenta e melódica, com alguns falsetes por parte do cantor. Harry finalmente a encarou e começou a falar lentamente.

— Primeiramente, eu devo contar tudo. Principalmente o porquê de eu estar fazendo isso.

— Claro. — Ele suspirou mais uma vez, sua voz ficando mais baixa para que as outras pessoas não escutassem. Gina repousou a sua mão na dele, o que o fez olhar para ela. Gina lhe deu um leve sorriso encorajador. Harry sorriu de volta.

— As nossas famílias sempre foram muito unidas. Amos Diggory, o pai do Cedrico, era muito amigo do meu pai, então nós crescemos juntos. — Harry olhou para Gina, ela fez um pequeno aceno de cabeça para dizer que estava entendendo. — Toda a minha infância foi muito difícil. Quando os meus pais morreram, eu tive que ir morar com uns tios meus que eu mal tinha contato.

— Mesmo? — Gina perguntou surpresa.

— É. — Harry confirmou amargamente. — Eles não gostavam muito de mim. Então eu acabei indo estudar no internato junto com Cedrico. Nós planejávamos ser advogados como os nossos pais, e quando eu finalmente completei dezoito anos eu assumi a empresa. Nós já havíamos começado a faculdade.

— Onde você estudou? — Gina perguntou curiosa, querendo saber mais sobre ele do que deveria.

— O nome do internato era Hogwarts. — Gina fez uma leve careta, mas Harry apressou-se em dizer. — Mas foram os melhores anos da minha vida. Quando eu assumi o controle da empresa, Cedrico veio trabalhar comigo. Era um dos meus melhores advogados, sempre pegava grandes casos.

— Nunca ouvi muito o nome dele. — Gina confessou.

— Ele não gostava de se mostrar, nunca. — Harry pareceu pensar por mais alguns minutos. — Ele casou, teve filhos e então... Parecia tudo tão bem e...

— Aconteceu o assassinato. — Gina completou, falando baixinho.

— É. O pai dele ficou arrasado, a família toda. Cho nem se fala...

— Cho? — Gina perguntou sem entender.

— Cho era casada com ele, ela ficou mal, muito mal. — Harry baixou a cabeça.

— Eu não sabia disso.

— Pois é.

Gina pensou um pouco e descobriu que a bomba viria agora, preparou-se internamente para o que quer que Harry fosse falar e cruzou os baços em cima da mesa, aproximando-se dele. Harry também o fez e olhou para Gina demoradamente antes de recomeçar a falar. Nenhum conseguia desviar os olhos um do outro.

— Certo dia, Cedrico chegou me contando sobre um caso muito estranho. A morte de dois membros da família Riddle.

— Eu lembro disso. — Gina falou em um rompante. — Eu tinha acabado de entrar em Oxford. Foi uma loucura.

— Então você se lembra o que aconteceu, não é?

— Bem, mais ou menos. — Gina disse. — Só sei que a morte não teve nenhuma explicação, que ninguém viu ou ouviu algo estranho.

— Pois é. — Harry disse. — E o filho deles estava desaparecido havia anos. — Tom Riddle. Não pareceu ter sido uma tentativa de roubo, a polícia revirou toda a casa e nada havia sumido. — Gina ouvia tudo muito calada, criando uma expectativa o tempo todo. — Talvez, alguém os mandou matar, eles eram fazendeiros ricos e mandavam em metade de Little Hangleton. A morte foi sem explicação. Assim como a de Cedrico.

— Espera Harry. — Gina pediu. — Eu não sei por que você está querendo minha ajuda, eu já disse que...

— Eu sei, mas... É que você é inteligente, nova na área e eu não preciso de mingúem dizendo que isso é uma loucura.

Gina ponderou aquilo pra algum momento, enquanto Harry a olhava exasperadamente. É claro que Gina estava gostando daquilo, podeira passar mais tempo com ele, mas não parecia certo que ela o ajudasse, e pensando nisso, ela disse.

— Você devia dizer isso para a polícia. — Harry fez uma careta.

— Não, eu não devia. — Harry disse amargamente. Gina franziu o cenho. — Eu tenho fortes razões em pensar que a polícia também estava envolvida nisso.

— Mesmo? — Gina perguntou pasma.

— Sim. Eu passei muito tempo nesse caso e percebi que poucos estavam realmente tentando ajudar. O que eu quero dizer é que quase ninguém é confiável.

— Nem mesmo Draco ou Hermione? — Gina perguntou confusa.

— Não, eles não. Confio minha vida aos dois. Só não digo nada porque eles dirão que é loucura e...

— Eu entendo.

— Preciso de sua ajuda. — Harry disse tristemente. — Alguém com um ponto de vista diferente. Preciso de alguém como você.

Gina não poderia mais resistir a tentação de ajudá-lo. Depois daquilo, ele quebrara sua pequena barreira de insegurança, pois falou com tanta certeza que Gina chegou realmente a pensar que somente ela poderia ajudá-lo, mas é claro que aquele era um pensamento muito equivocado de sua parte. Gina sorriu para Harry e ele a observou com muita atenção, seus olhos verdes, brilhantes e pedintes.

— Eu já disse que vou ajudá-lo Harry. Não disse?

— Sim. — Harry abriu seu sorriso perfeito o que fez Gina perceber ainda mais sua beleza. — Obrigado.

Ele segurou suas mãos nas suas. Gina sentiu uma corrente elétrica perpassando por todo o seu corpo, e pelas feições de Harry, ele também parecia ter sentido algo parecido. Não que eles já não estivessem se encarando, mas agora nenhum dos dois diziam ou faziam algo, ficaram somente se encarando com uma intensidade inesperada. Porém, foram interrompidos pela garçonete, que perguntou se os dois gostariam de mais alguma coisa. Ambos disseram não, e então foram embora. Decidiram que começariam de verdade na segunda, e Gina agradeceu a isso de todo o seu coração. Já que estava ali com ele, queria apenas conversar amenidades e aproveitar melhor sua companhia.

Já se passava das seis da noite, os dois andavam á esmo por entres as ruas londrinas, apenas discutindo se choveria ou não, passando em frente aos prédios antigos e admirando-os, escutando as mús escutando as madmrando-osmais mais ou nava ar amenidades. coraçostariam de mais alguma coisa. chegou realmente a pensar que sicas de Harry, e descutindo seus gostos. Gina confessou sua paixão pelos Beatles, enquanto Harry ficou indeciso entre Led Zeppelin e The Doors. Descobriram também, a mesma paixão por música clássica, discutindo quais filmes tinham a melhor trilha sonora.

— Você já quer ir? — Harry perguntou.

— Não. Mas se quiser ir...

— Não. — Harry respondeu rápido e segurou sua mão, Gina o olhou. — Eu tive uma ideia.

— Que ideia? — A ruiva perguntou curiosa.

— Vamos ao London eye*. — Harry sorriu sedutor e os olhos de Gina brilharam intensamente. — Depois eu ti levo pra casa. Pode ser?

— Claro!

Desde que chegara a cidade teve vontade de ir a Londo eye. Passear naquela roda gigante e observar todo o centro de Londres, como estava fazendo agora. Podia ver todo o centro de Londres, o palácio de Westminster, as luzes acesas espalhadas por toda a cidade, o vento frio brincando com seus cabelos e Harry ao seu lado, maravilhando-se com o seu jeito de criança, ele sorria abertamente para ela e a observava. Já era quase dez da noite quando Harry parou em frente a condomínio onde Gina morava. Os dois ficaram em silêncio pro alguns instantes, ambos não querendo que o momento não acabasse.

— Bem... — Gina resolveu quebrar o gelo e Harry a olhou. — Eu acho que é melhor eu descer.

— Claro. — Harry respondeu sem muita convicção. — Já está ficando tarde.

— É.

Gina pôs a mão no trinco da porta e abriu, mas voltou-se rapidamente. Harry chegou mais perto para ver Gina sair do carro, os dois quase se esbarraram e ficaram meio sem jeito devido a aproximação. Com um leve sorriso, Gina disse.

— Boa noite Harry!

— Boa noite Gina! — Ele parecia triste, e num instante sua expressão tornou-se parecida como nos primeiros dias em que Gina começara a trabalhar na empresa, um semblante frio, distante e meio hostil. Ela não conseguiu se conter ao olhar para a imagem dele, levemente iluminado pelo poste e lhe deu um leve beijo no rosto. A expressão de Harry mudou-se de repente outra vez, mas agora para uma totalmente surpresa. Gina sorriu e enfim saiu.

Gina bateu com a porta e antes de ir para o seu condomínio, ela pôs a cabeça pela janela do carro e agradeceu a ele pela bela noite que haviam passado. Harry sorriu radiante em resposta, e Gina finalmente entrou no prédio, imaginando como seria o dia seguinte, quando o encararia outra vez.

**N/A: **OLÁ! Mais um capítulo pra vocês. Espero que gostem deste. Já estava com ele pronto a algum tempo, só estava aprimorando-o um pouco mais(não sei se consegui).

**Enfim...**

BJS!

* London eye: É uma roda gigante imensa que fica bem perto do Palácio de Westminster. Um dos pontos turísticos de Londres.


	4. Chapter 4 suspeitas e confissões

Capítulo 4 – Suspeitas e confissões.

A segunda feira amanheceu nublada e chuvosa e infelizmente, com toda a correria da mudança para a casa nova algumas semanas atrás, Gina esquecera-se de comprar algumas coisas bem corriqueiras, como uma capa ou um guarda chuva. Ela olhou pela janela do apartamento descontente, enquanto a vontade de voltar e se enfiar em baixo das cobertas explodiam em sua mente.

Iria chegar ensopada até os ossos no trabalho se não tivesse uma ideia. Não queria pedir nada emprestado aos vizinhos, pois ainda não conhecia quase ninguém ali. O único jeito era ir vestida com uma roupa qualquer e levar uma apropriada para trocar-se lá. Era bem constrangedor aquilo quando ela sabia que a grande maioria ali, chegaria em seus carrões de luxo e extremamente secos.

Bufou mais uma vez e resolveu se trocar, ainda bem que havia tomado um senhor banho na noite passada porque entrar em baixo de um chuveiro não elétrico estava absolutamente fora de cogitação, talvez estivesse fazendo uns onze graus, no mínimo. Vestiu um short até o joelho e uma blusa verde de mangas e colocou a outra roupa em uma bolsa, junto com seus sapatos e meias. Pegou a chave da casa e saiu para a rua.

Por sorte a chuva forte havia parado e apenas uma neblina fria caía do imenso céu cinzento. Gina fez uma nota mental para comprar um guarda chuva da próxima vez que fosse ao supermercado. Levou certo tempo para chegar ao metropolitano, já que ela teve que tomar cuidado com os passos pelas ruas enlameadas e escorregadias. Gina tinha certeza de que chegaria atrasada e não gostou de pensar na cara que Harry faria sobre isso, mas talvez ele pudesse entender o motivo.

Assim como Gina, o metrô estava um pouco mais lento que o habitual, talvez por segurança, Gina pensou. Apesar de tudo, ela ansiava chegar ao escritório para ver Harry. Passara o resto da noite pensando no passeio que fizeram, o quão diferente ele parecia. Tudo mudara depois do favor que ele pedira a ela sobre o caso da morte de Cedrico, e este era bastante complicado, e a intrigava, e mais do que qualquer coisa, ela queria desvendá-lo, o que poderia ser algo perigoso.

Não podia mentir que aceitara aquilo para ficar mais perto de Harry, de tentar descobrir um pouco sobre ele, sua vida, suas conquistas. Gina espelhava-se nele como o advogado competente que era. Um dia gostaria de ser tão boa quanto ele. E com todos esses pensamentos ela nem reparou direito que o trem ia perdendo sua velocidade e só veio perceber que havia chegado ao centro, quando ele realmente parou abruptamente, tirando-a de seus devaneios.

Apesar de que a chuva estava bem leve, Gina ensopou-se toda antes de conseguir chegar ao escritório. Ponderou que já estava bastante atrasada e que Harry não gostaria nada disso. "QUE DROGA" Gina pensou; não ter um tostão para um táxi. Ela colocava a culpa na mudança conturbada e às pressas que fizera. Tudo um pouco mal planejado. Ela queria ter comprado um guarda chuva, mas teve receio de atrasar-se ainda mais.

Ela chegou ao escritório e olhou-se no vidro. Estava totalmente ensopada e ridícula, na certa, muitos iriam rir de sua cara. Enquanto preparava-se para entrar, ouviu alguém gritar às suas costas, chamando por seu nome. Gina virou-se e se deparou com Luna, que descia do meio fio da calçada totalmente desengonçada, e diferentemente de Gina, ela segurava um guarda chuva branco com florzinhas rosa. Ela acenou e chegou até Gina.

— Você gosta de andar na chuva, não é? — Perguntou alegremente, enquanto o fechava.

— Como assim? — Gina quis saber, ficando totalmente vermelha.

— Ué. Você ta toda molhada. — Luna disse como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo. — E sem o seu guarda chuva.

— Ai Luna, eu gosto de chuva, realmente amo. — Gina respondeu um tanto quanto exasperada. — Mas eu não tive chance hoje. Acredita que eu não tinha um maldito guarda chuva?

— Sério? — Luna riu pra valer com essa. — Que droga hein?

— É. — Respondeu carrancuda. — Que droga.

As duas entraram, e antes se despedirem, Luna agarrou Gina pelo braço e disse.

— Na hora do almoço vou te contar uma coisa. — E saiu alegremente.

Gina ficou pensando o que poderia ser; provavelmente mais uma bobeira louca dela ou conclusões esquisitas que somente Luna enxergava. Muitas vezes a amiga dava nos nervos de Gina, mas não podia negar que era uma boa pessoa. Gina entrou no elevador, que estava cheio, todos olharam para a sua roupa, e ela baixou a cabeça com vergonha. No décimo primeiro andar, Draco entrou e olhou para Gina embasbacado. Um sorriso surgiu em sua face.

— Puxa vida, Gina. — Ele pôs a mão em seu ombro. — A chuva te pegou de jeito.

— Pois é. — Gina respondeu e acrescentou. — Eu gosto de andar na chuva.

— Estou vendo, ainda ta pingando água. — Draco disse, caçoando de Gina. Ela lhe lançou um olhar mortal, enquanto ele se acabava de rir. — Me desculpe Gi...

Finalmente chegou ao décimo segundo andar e Draco e o resto das pessoas saíram, deixando-a sozinha. Mais um pouco e ela chegou em seu destino. Gina pegou a bolsa e na hora de sair, viu que vários homens que ela nunca vira na vida, já estavam de saída e conversavam com Harry animadamente. Ele respondia as perguntas com educação, enquanto Gina ficava tão vermelha quanto um tomate. Quando perceberam que o elevador havia chegado, todos olharam e a viram totalmente encharcada. Harry franziu o cenho e a olhou, ela percebeu que o canto de seus lábios repuxarem um pouco, como se estivesse querendo sorrir. Ele deu um leve pigarro, e enquanto Gina saia do elevador, Harry disse em um tom de voz um tanto quanto brincalhão.

— Bem... esta é Gina Weasley senhores. Minha auxiliar. — Gina fechou os olhos e trincou os dentes antes de voltar-se e olhar para os homens que a cumprimentavam, e discretamente sorrir para eles um pouco envergonhada. Gina percebeu que Cho deu uma leve risadinha debochada e balançou a cabeça, e Gina com um último aceno, entrou no banheiro para trocar-se.

Enquanto estava lá ouviu as despedidas finais e depois o silêncio. Ela trocou-se rapidamente, penteou os cabelos e pôs perfume. Colocou as roupas molhadas em sua bolsa e as deixou no banheiro. Se Harry não fosse seu chefe, ela o mataria naquele momento, assim que entrasse na sala. Já estava com a mão na maçaneta para entrar, quando Hermione a chamou.

— Srta. Weasley. — Hermione a cumprimentou educadamente. — O Harry está aí?

— Sim. — Gina respondeu, tirando a mão da maçaneta. — Aconteceu alguma coisa?

— Bem! — Hermione fez uma leve careta. — Mais ou menos. Será que você poderia esperar aí fora enquanto eu falo com ele?

— Claro! — Gina falou desanimada e caminhou para o sofá, onde se sentou.

Uma meia hora se passou desde que Hermione entrara na sala. Gina preocupou-se, mas a expressão dela não parecia tão urgente, só um pouco angustiada. Muito repentinamente ela saiu da sala, com os olhos avermelhados e quase correu até o elevador. Gina reparou que Cho a olhou um pouco espantada. Ela resolveu entrar na sala, e quando fez isso, deparou-se com Harry à janela e falando ao celular. Um momento passou-se e ele finalmente o desligou. Harry virou-se e pareceu surpreso a olhar Gina, ele não havia percebido sua chegada. Os dois se olharam intensamente e sorriram.

— Olá! — Harry disse.

— Olá! — Ela respondeu e rapidamente mudou de assunto. — Vi Hermione sair daqui chorando, aconteceu alguma coisa?

— Sim. — Harry respondeu pesadamente. — O ex-noivo dela, Vítor Krum, rompeu o noivado.

— Coitada. — Gina falou pesadamente. — Mas por quê?

— Porque ele se importa mais com a profissão do que com ela. — Harry pôs as mãos nos bolsos e suspirou. — Eu a avisei, diversas vezes que ele não era bom. E agora ta aí o resultado.

— Não fale assim Harry. — Gina respondeu profundamente, ele olhou. — Quando nos apaixonamos sempre ficamos esperando o melhor do outro. É sempre assim.

— Então quer dizer que já se apaixonou? — Harry perguntou interessado.

— Bem... — Gina poupou explicações, pois houve batidas na porta e logo Draco entrava na sala.

— Aconteceu alguma coisa? — Ele perguntou impaciente.

— Vítor desmanchou o noivado...

— Grrr... — Draco bufou. — Harry, eu vou matar aquele desgraçado por isso.

— Fique quieto Draco. — Harry acalmou seus nervos. — Se quer saber, prefiro que ele termine logo ao ter que vê Hermione infeliz depois de casada, ele não a ama e deixou isso bem claro. — Harry respondeu friamente. — Seria uma idiotice continuar com esse relacionamento sem futuro.

— É eu sei. — Draco concordou e depois de um minuto voltou a falar. — O que uma bola tem de mais interessante do que a Mione?

— Como é que é? — Gina perguntou sem entender. — O que ele faz afinal?

— Ele é jogador profissional no time da Bulgária. — Harry respondeu sem rodeios.

— Nossa! — Gina respondeu. — Ele é Búlgaro?

— Sim. Eu vou falar com ela. — Draco disse e em seguida retirou-se da sala.

Gina sentou-se em sua cadeira e olhou para Harry, que estava parado em frente a janela e como de costume com as mãos nos bolsos. Gina observou Harry direito pela primeira vez desde que chegara. Ele estava com um terno azul escuro, e uma gravata preta. Seus sapatos black piano luminosos. E seus cabelos, tão bagunçados, com os óculos completando seu charme. Harry a olhou por um longo tempo e sorriu parecendo lembrar de algo.

— Espero que tenha gostado do nosso passeio ontem. — O coração de Gina deu um leve sobressalto. Ele também havia pensado nela.

— Adorei! — Gina respondeu. Tinha certeza que estava flertando com ele. Harry olhou demoradamente para sua boca e engoliu em seco quando Gina passou a língua pelos lábios. — Obrigada mesmo. Já fazia tempo que eu queria ir lá.

— Muito oportuno. — Harry disse, e deu um sorriso torto. — Eu queria conversar com você sobre outra coisa.

— Claro! — Gina sentou aprumada na cadeira, e o olhou seriamente.

— Estamos conseguindo colocar o serviço em dia, finalmente. — Ele foi para detrás da mesa e sentou-se, sempre sem desviar os olhos dos seus.

— Ótimo.

— É muito bom. — Harry chegou mais perto e falou. — Quero ti mostrar alguns materiais que tenho pro caso.

— Quando? — Gina perguntou interessada.

— Hoje mesmo... Se der tempo. — Harry pegou sua caneta e começou a escrever. — Gostaria que adiantasse alguns relatórios para mim.

— Sobre o caso dos Córner? — Gina perguntou.

— Sim. — Harry voltou a encará-la. — Ele vai vir aqui hoje e vai ter que ler isso.

— Claro! — Gina disse. Sentou-se em frente ao computador em sua mesa e só parou para entregá-lo a Harry e para que ele passasse um visto.

A hora do almoço chegou rápida. Harry continuou na sala e ela foi encontrar-se com Luna, super curiosa para saber qual o assunto a amiga queria conversar. As duas sentaram a mesa e Luna logo começou a falar.

— Na hora que a gente saiu do shopping e eu fui pro metrô, você nem adivinha quem eu vi. — Falou entusiasmadamente.

— Quem? — Gina perguntou curiosa.

— Um amigo de infância meu... Dino Thomas. — Luna falava sonhadoramente. — Ele me chamou pra sair.

— Huum! — Gina fez. — Quando?

— Hoje á noite. — Luna disse e mordeu o lábio inferior. — E você vai comigo.

— Como é que é? — Gina perguntou sem entender. — Ta doida? E eu vou lá me meter em um encontro amoroso de vocês dois...

— Mas Gina... não encontro amoroso entre nós dois. — Luna completou pacientemente. — Dino tem um primo Neville que vai também, e é nele que eu to interessada. Entendeu?

— Ah... e você quer empurrar o Dino pra cima de mim é? — Gina perguntou sorrindo, sem acreditar no que a amiga falava.

— Bem... Dino é um cara super bacana, moreno, alto, bonito e inteligente.

— Isso tudo é um homem só? — Gina perguntou fazendo um careta de descrença.

— É claro. — Luna respondeu ofendida. — Você acha que eu ia mentir assim?

— Não, eu não acho.

— E então, você vem ou não?

Gina olhou atentamente para a amiga e ponderou bem. Afinal iria fazer só um favorzinho para que ela e Neville se encontrassem, e faria companhia para que o tal Dino não ficasse sozinho. Já ia dizer sim a amiga, mas lembrou de Harry, e que provavelmente iriam começar a estudar o tal caso á noite. Luna percebeu a mudança da amiga e perguntou.

— E então Gina?

— Droga Luna. Eu acho que não vai dar.

— Mas por quê? — Luna perguntou desapontada.

— Porque Harry pediu que eu ficasse até mais tarde. — Gina disse e passou a mão pelo rosto. — E eu não posse desmarcar isso.

— Droga. — Luna bufou. — Fica pra outra vez então. — A amiga ficou triste e começou a comer.

— Desculpe amiga. — Gina disse penosamente. — É que você sabe que eu não posso dizer não pro pedido do chefão, não é?

— Sei. — Luna sorriu um pouco e continuou. — Deixa pra lá. Não tem problema.

Gina voltou pra sala e viu Harry com várias pastas sobre a mesa. Ele a olhou e logo disse.

— Acho que isso dá pro começo, não acha? — Gina o olhou bobamente. Devia ter umas dez pastas sobre a mesa.

— Com certeza. — Gina respondeu.

— Não tem nenhum problema de você ficar até tarde? — Harry perguntou preocupado.

— Bem... Acho que vou perder o metropolitano, mas eu dou um jeito.

— Eu levo você pra casa, não se preocupe. — Harry disse simplesmente. E Gina quase deu pulinhos de alegria, mas se conteve e falou com a voz disfarçada.

— Não Harry, tudo bem, eu dou um jeito...

— De modo algum... Eu estou pedindo que fique, então, te levo pra casa depois.

— Bem...

— Eu insisto. — Harry deu sorrisinho e olhou para Gina intensamente. Gina mordeu o lábio inferior e sorriu de volta. Os dois se olhavam com bastante intensidade, mas o som do telefone os despertou.

— Alô! — Harry atendeu o telefone. — Claro. Pode liberar a entrada.

— Quem é? — Gina perguntou.

— Miguel Córner. — Harry disse e sentou-se na cadeira com a postura reta e uma cara séria surgiu em sua face. Gina soube que agora ele era o Dr. Potter e não o seu Harry... "OPA!" Gina pensou. "Ele não é seu, sua louca". Gina sorriu e sentou-se em sua mesa, dando continuidade aos relatórios que Harry pedira.

Houve batidas na porta e logo, um homem entrou. Miguel Córner. Ele foi logo sorrindo para Harry, que se levantou de onde estava e caminhou até ele, apertando sua mão. Ele tinha uma expressão meio séria e Gina não soube dizer o por quê. Os dois logo soltaram a mão e se encararam.

— Olá Potter. — Miguel disse, abrindo um largo sorriso. — Quanto tempo amigo.

— Pois é. — Harry respondeu um pouco desanimado. — Três meses, não é?

— É. Muito tempo. — Miguel pôs a mão no ombro de Harry e piscou para ele. — E aí? Já pegou aquela japonesa...

— Miguel. — Harry o advertiu e fez um aceno de cabeça para onde Gina estava. — Tem mais gente na sala.

— Minha nossa! — Miguel disse espantado. — Eu não a vi senhorita, me desculpe. — Ele respondeu educadamente, e deu um brilhante sorriso para Gina, que retribuiu o ato discretamente. Ele a encarou, observando-a de cima a baixo.

— E então Miguel? — Harry respondeu quebrando o clima. — Vamos ao trabalho.

— Claro. — Ele respondeu, parecendo sair do transe.

O tempo passou-se rápido para Gina. Enquanto os dois falavam sobre diversos pontos, Miguel sempre tentava tirar uma brincadeira com Harry, que o respondia com uma educação fingida. Eles terminaram o assunto, mas antes de air da sala, Miguel foi até onde Gina estava.

— E então srta? — Ele agachou-se ao lado de Gina. — Você tem nome?

— Sim. — Gina respondeu educadamente sem, contudo, olha-lo.

— E qual é? — Miguel perguntou sedutor e deu uma olhada por cima do ombro para observar Harry, Gina também olhou, e quando o fez percebeu o olhar furioso de Harry para Miguel. — Já que o meu mal educado amigo não nos apresentou.

— É Gina Weasley. — Gina respondeu novamente sem olhá-lo.

— Olhe pra mim... — Harry levantou-se de um salto, Gina e Miguel o olharam.

— Miguel. — A voz de Harry saiu enraivecida. — Deixe-a trabalhar em paz. Ela está ocupada.

— Calma Harry. — Miguel falou, levantando-se rápido e saindo de perto de Gina.

— Tchau Miguel. — Os dois foram até a porta, e sem mais despedidas, Miguel foi embora.

Harry fechou as portas de vidro, trancando-as, e caminhou de volta a sua mesa como se nada estranho tivesse acontecido. Gina ainda o olhava meio pasma, enquanto ele sentava-se na cadeira. Harry olhou para ela e percebeu que ela o fitava.

— O que foi? — Ele perguntou.

— Você praticamente o expulsou da sala. — Gina respondeu. Referindo-se a Miguel Córner e deu um sorrisinho.

— Ele estava praticamente babando em você. — Harry respondeu e olhou seriamente para Gina. — Acho que agora nós podemos começar.

— Com certeza. — Gina disse um pouco surpresa pela repentina mudança de assunto, então se levantou e andou com firmeza para perto de Harry.

Gina puxou a cadeira para perto de Harry, sentando-se ao seu lado, enquanto ele pegava uma pasta e a trazia para que Gina pudesse dar uma olhada. A maioria da tarde Harry mostrou reportagens do caso. O primeiro que eles viram, foi o do trabalho de faculdade que Gina fizera, no entanto, essas não serviam de muita coisa. Falava apenas de como ele havia sido brutalmente assassinado e de como a polícia não descobrira nada e que continuariam com as investigações. Depois de algumas suposições, os dois permaneceram longos minutos em silêncio; entretidos em seus próprios pensamentos.

— E de quem você realmente suspeita? — Gina franziu o cenho e cruzou as pernas. Esse gesto não passou despercebido por Harry, que fitou suas pernas bem feitas e cobertas pela saia e meios pretas. Gina corou.

— Bem... Eu não sei realmente... Alguém que trabalha aqui, e também — Harry desviou os olhos das pernas torneadas de Gina. — Desconfio de um advogado em particular.

— Quem é? — Gina perguntou interessada.

— O nome dele é Pedro Pettigrew. Advogado dos Riddle.

— Como assim dos Riddle? — Gina perguntou sem entender.

— Ele cuida dos bens dos Riddle juntamente com um parente distante da família que ninguém nunca viu. — Harry olhou bem para Gina. — Ele também chegou a dizer que era amigo dos meus pais.

— Sério?

— Sim. Só não sei se é verdade. Tem algo nele que não me agrada nem um pouco. — Harry deu de ombros e recostou-se em sua cadeira, fechando os olhos. —

Ele estava visivelmente cansado e Gina aproveitou o momento para observá-lo melhor e mais atentamente de perto. Ele tinha leves olheiras por baixo dos óculos redondos, depois soltou sua respiração lenta e pesadamente, remexendo a cabeça, e abrindo os olhos rapidamente em seguida, pegando Gina de surpresa e o encarando com atenção. Ele piscou um pouco e sorriu levemente, olhando-a intensamente. Os dois permaneceram assim por vários segundos, até que Gina não pode mais encarar aquelas feições másculas ou os olhos lindos e perfeitos em seu rosto, sem querer agarrá-lo.

— E então... — Gina perguntou tentando quebrar o clima tenso que se formou. — Tem mais algo que queira me mostrar?

— Oh... Sim. — Harry respondeu sonhadoramente e deu um sorriso um tanto quanto cafajeste para Gina, mas logo despertou. — Quero dizer... Podemos deixar isso pra amanhã. O tempo se passou muito rápido e você deve estar querendo ir pra casa.

— Na verdade não. — Gina respondeu rapidamente e sem pensar. Somente se deu conta do que disse, quando Harry ergueu um pouco as sobrancelhas e sorriu. — Quer dizer...

Ela não sabia o que dizer exatamente, na verdade, naquele instante ela não queria dizer nada, apenas aprecia-lo.

— Vamos então? — Harry perguntou, mudando o assunto. Gina agradeceu por isso.

— Sim.

Os dois desligaram o ar-condicionado, apagaram as luze e fecharam a porta. Já era oito e meia da noite. Cho já havia ido embora. Só restavam os dois ali no prédio gigantesco. Foram até o estacionamento e entraram no carro. Harry deu a partida e os dois saíram pelas ruas de Londres. Como da outra vez, eles discutiram sobre música, e Harry a fez ouvir The Who, banda da qual ela dizia não gostar.

Ele estacionou o carro ao portão do prédio de Gina e ela o olhou, já odiando a hora da despedida. Ele também a olhou e deu um leve sorriso, enquanto eram envolvidos por uma música clássica melancólica. Gina pegou sua bolsa e a pôs sobre suas pernas. Harry recostou a cabeça no banco do carro, sem desviar o olhar do dela.

— Eu já vou. — Gina falou repentinamente. — Obrigada Harry.

— Ei... — Harry puxou-a de volta para o carro assim que ela tentou abrir a porta que estava trancada. — Espera eu... Você é linda.

Gina esperou, espantada, ele falar mais alguma coisa, porém, nada mais saiu de sua boca. Ela riu um pouco e falou.

— Obrigada. — Sua voz saiu rouca e baixa. — Você também é um lindo.

— Eu...? — Ele balançou a cabeça com desaprovação.

— Sim. Você é.

Harry desencostou a cabeça do encosto do banco e olhou para frente, sua expressão tornando-se fria e distante.

— Desculpe, eu não deveria estar fazendo isso. — Ele pôs as mãos no volante do carro e as apertou com força.

— O quê? — Gina perguntou confusa, com a mudança de sua expressão.

— Eu não devia me aproximar tanto de você. — Ele disse sem, contudo, olha-la.

— Mas...

— Eu sou seu chefe. — Harry a encarou com ar repreensivo. — Somos advogados. Nós sabemos bem que não devemos...

— Não devemos o que? — Gina perguntou exasperada. — Não estamos fazendo nada demais.

— Estamos mais do que deveríamos. — Harry falou duramente. — Eu queria ser mais distante.

— E o que impede? — Gina explodiu. Ele falava quilo tudo sem necessidade alguma, pelo menos para Gina. — Não tem nada a ver isso que você está falando. Estamos conversando sobre uma coisa e você...

— Me desculpe! Eu só acho que...

— Eu acho que você está se equivocando. — Gina tinha certeza de como estava sua cara ao falar aquilo para Harry. Ela, muito mais do que ele, estava se envolvendo na situação, querendo estar mais perto dele. Contudo, não podia dizer aquilo. — Se você não está gostando da minha presença...

— Mas esse é exatamente o problema. — Harry falou com um sorriso. — Eu adoro estar com você. Você é inteligente, esperta, culta...

— Você também é tudo isso, Harry. — Gina disse em um rompante. — Mas nada disso me afeta.

Harry a olhou espantado e abriu a boca. Seus olhos inquisidores sobre ela, querendo uma confição.

— Quer dizer... Um pouco. — Ela confessou e Harry até tentou, mas não evitou sorrir.

— Me afeta muito. Eu nunca conheci alguém como você. — Ele confessou, com sua voz rouca e profunda. — Eu gosto disso.

— Sabe Harry...? — Ela o olhou com um brilho maroto nos olhos. — De acordo com o direito do trabalho n° 10224, isso é assédio sexual.

— Eu sei disso. — Ele não sorriu, apenas respondeu seriamente. — Eu só não consigo evitar. Eu não costumo perder o controle das coisas assim.

Gina estava bastante confusa com aquele papo estranho dele. Ela parecia estar bem atrasada naquilo tudo. Harry ás vezes parecia tão interessado quanto ela, mas Gina supunha que era apenas seu jeito charmoso de ser, mas, de repente, ouvir uma confissão de que ele se sentia atraído por ela a deixou um tanto quanto desarmada. Apesar de ele estar agindo como um idiota, ela não pode ficar com raiva. Ele só estava confuso também, afinal, como dissera minutos atrás, não estava acostumado a perder o controle.

— É melhor você ir. — Harry cortou seus pensamentos. — Está tarde.

— Claro. — Gina respondeu, e antes de sair do carro, ela o beijou no rosto, e se preparou para sair, deixando Harry com a cara de bobo novamente. — Até amanhã.

— Ate amanhã. — A voz de Harry saiu fraca e um sorriso surgiu em sai face. — Boa noite.

—

_**N/A: **_Olá gente. Eu sei que demorei um pouquinho mais. Mas é que eu estava sem tempo esses dias. Lá no meu trabalho ta um porre, e querendo ou não, acabo trazendo pra casa...

Enfim, eu só estava cansada. Espero que gostem desse capítulo.

Obrigada pelas reviews e a todos que estão lendo.

BJS!

P.S: Se alguém tiver dúvida em algo, por favor, pergunte nas reviews, que eu responderei.


	5. Chapter 5 repórteres

Capítulo 5 – Repórteres

— Eu estou bem mãe, não precisa se preocupar. — Já era a enésima vez que Gina tranqüilizava Molly Weasley ao telefone.

— Essa mudança repentina me deixou com o coração na mão. — Houve uma parada silenciosa do outro lado da linha e Gina pode ouvir seu pai falar alguma coisa.

— Ontem choveu muito. Aposto que você nem tinha um guarda chuva.

Gina xingou-se mentalmente e bufou.

— Claro que eu tinha um guarda chuva. — Ela mentiu. Não queria preocupar sua mãe, apesar de já estar sentindo um sintoma de febre.

— Tem certeza Ginevra Molly Weasley? — Seu tom saiu de forma repreensiva. — E por que sua voz está tão fanhosa?

— Minha voz não está fanhosa. — Ela mentiu mais uma vez. — A ligação é que está ruim.

— Não minta pra sua mãe. Eu a conheço muito bem.

Aquilo a fez revirar os olhos. Mas conteve-se e mudou de assunto.

— Deixe-me falar com papai.

— Seu pai? — A voz de Molly saiu um tanto quanto decepcionada. — Oh... Claro querida. — Gina a ouviu chama-lo pelo nome e logo ele atendeu.

— Olá minha princesa. — A voz de Arthur era confortadora e fez com que Gina sentisse seu peito explodir em tristeza por estar tão longe dele.

— Oi papai. — Os olhos de Gina se encheram de lágrimas. — Estou com tantas saudades do senhor.

— Eu também estou.

— Como é que estão todos por aí? — Ela limpou as lágrimas e sorriu.

— Está tudo bem. Todos estão com saudades de você.

— Também sinto falta deles...

Após algum tempo, Gina desligou o telefone e notou que o rapaz da recepção a encarava. Ele era alto e usava óculos, fazendo-a lembrar-se de Harry. Percebendo que ela o encarava de volta, ele sorriu e piscou. Gina franziu o cenho e afastou-se, voltando para o seu apartamento. Chegando lá, tirou a roupa do trabalho, caminhou direto para o banheiro e deixou a água quente encher a banheira.

Afundou-se na água e prendeu a respiração, até precisasse de ar em seus pulmões outra vez. Aquilo a fez lembrar-se do dia em que quase morrera afogada em um lago que havia perto de sua casa. Ela tinha sete anos de idade e mal sabia nadar. Seus irmãos sempre nadavam lá e ela pensou que não seria perigoso, ou fundo demais. Fora tão tola, que ao invés de verificar a fundura primeiro, foi logo se atirando no lago. O desespero dela foi tão grande que a água parecia empurrá-la para baixo. Por sorte seu irmão Carlinhos ia passando por lá e a tirou da água.

Gina sorriu. Seus pais ficaram tão furiosos que a deixaram de castigo por um mês inteiro. Até mesmo seu pai que era mais tranqüilo, perdeu a postura. Mas Gina o compreendia. Ele só havia ficado com medo de perder sua garotinha. Sua mãe ficou uma verdadeira fera apesar de, no primeiro momento, quase desmaiar de preocupação assim que Carlinhos apareceu, carregando-a, totalmente encharcada, nos braços. Após esse dia, Gina jamais se atrevera a nadar em lugares muito fundos, exceto se estivesse acompanhada por algum de seus irmãos.

Espantou esse pensamento da mente e começou a ensaboar-se. Passou muito tempo na banheira, até que a água estivesse totalmente fria. Com pesar, Gina encaminhou-se para o quarto e vestiu sua camisola branca. Pegou um livro que havia comprado há uns meses atrás e começou a lê-lo, devorando, com gosto, cada página da história. Leu por uma ou duas horas e somente quando sua mente não conseguia absolver mais nada, parou. Desligou a luz e deitou-se, enrolando-se nas cobertas.

No momento que fechou os olhos, lembrou-se de Harry e em todas as palavras dele naquela noite. Gina realmente não conseguia entender o porquê de toda aquela explosão repentina. Até mesmo a forma que ele falou ao confessar uma atração por ela, parecia aborrecida. Demorou muito a dormir, somente refletindo como seria a manhã seguinte.

Assim que dobrou a esquina, a primeira coisa que viu, foi uma aglomeração de repórteres em frente ao prédio de seu trabalho. Ela foi aproximando-se mais ainda e percebeu que havia uma bancada de seguranças, impedindo que eles entrassem. Seguiu pela lateral, mas um segurança a barrou, e com um ligeiro movimento, ela pegou o crachá e o mostrou. Ele a deixou passar sem ser percebida, graças a grande confusão que acontecia. Encaminhou-se a recepção e logo chamou Luna, que parecia apreensiva, assim como todos que estavam ali no saguão.

— Luna! — Ela chamou a amiga, que foi em sua direção. — Mas que diabos está acontecendo?

— Hermione. — A resposta de Luna fora curta, mas Gina logo entendeu o que acontecera.

— Ah... Eu sei. — Fez uma careta e olhou para fora, através das portas de vidro. — Parecem uns abutres. Será que eles não percebem que ela está sofrendo?

— Concordo com você amiga. — A voz de Luna estava pesarosa. — Hermione ainda não chegou aqui. O Sr. Potter ficou uma fera. Já mandou que eu ligasse para polícia e tudo mais.

— Mesmo? — Gina espantou-se. — E ele está aqui?

— Sim.

O elevador abriu-se e as duas se encararam, ambas, com expressões preocupadas. Era Hermione. Ela seguiu até onde as duas estavam. Neste momento houve uma explosão ainda maior de vozes e alvoroços do lado de fora. Os repórteres haviam percebido a sua chegada.

— Mas o que é isso? — Hermione perguntou para Gina ao chegar mais perto

— Acho que é melhor você subir Srta. Granger. — Luna afirmou com veemência.

— Eu também acho. — Gina concordou, pegando com delicadeza pelo seu braço e direcionando ambas para o elevador. Muitos dos que estavam ali, olhavam para Hermione abertamente, e esta parecia bastante triste e desolada.

— O que está acontecendo? — Ela tornou a perguntar.

— Os repórteres querem ver você. — Gina respondeu sem mais delongas.

— O que? — Hermione perguntou indignada. — Aqueles infelizes...

— Calma Hermione. Harry já mandou ligar para a polícia.

— Eu não acredito que isso está acontecendo. — Ela disse, pondo as duas mãos sobre a face, logo, Gina percebeu que ela estava chorando.

— Calma Hermione. — A ruiva tentou tranqüiliza-la. E não conteu o impulso de abraçá-la. Ela parecia tão desesperada.

Hermione a abraçou de volta, enquanto o elevador abria. Ela fungou no ombro de Gina que a puxou de dentro do elevador e foi em direção ao sofá. Cho juntou-se as duas ,parecendo estar preocupada. Hermione sentou-se no sofá, enquanto enterrava o rosto nas mãos e chorava ainda mais. A porta de vidro da sala de Harry abriu-se e ele veio de encontro a elas imediatamente. Ele encarou Gina rapidamente e sentou-se ao lado de Hermione.

— Hermione? — Ele pegou seu braço. Mas ela parecia relutante. — Venha para minha sala.

— POR QUE TUDO ISSO ESTÁ ACONTECENDO HARRY? — Ela explodiu. — Eu só queria casar. Por que tudo isso está acontecendo? — Harry a abraçou com tanto cuidado e carinho que Gina emocionou-se ao vê-lo sendo tão humano com a amiga.

— Eu vou pegar um copo de água para ela. — Cho disse, e em seguida se retirou.

— Venha Hermione. — Harry voltou a falar. — Vamos.

Ele a arrastou até sua sala e com um leve aceno de cabeça, pediu para que Gina viesse junto. Ele a depositou no sofá da sala e a olhou com preocupação. Gina sentou-se ao lado de Hermione e a abraçou. Harry percebeu esse pequeno gesto e lhe lançou um olhar agradecido. Ela o olhou de volta, porém, com uma expressão de angústia.

— Calma Mi. — Ele pediu, passando a mão em seu braço. — Os policiais já chegaram e aqueles urubus já foram embora.

Ela balançou a cabeça em compreensão as palavras de Harry. A porta de vidro abriu-se. Era Cho, trazendo um copo de água e o oferecendo a Hermione.

Depois de um longo tempo, quando Hermione se acalmou um pouco, Cho retirou-se da sala. Harry sentou-se ao lado da amiga, enquanto Gina saia da sala, deixando-os sozinhos. Assim que fechou a porta atrás de si, Draco vinha saindo do elevador feito um furacão e entrou na sala.

— Eu ainda não acredito naqueles repórteres. — Cho falou com indignação. Gina ficou surpresa. Era a primeira vez que Cho lhe dirigia a palavra desde o dia de sua entrevista. — Se aproveitando da desgraça dos outros. Minha vontade era de fuzilá-los.

— Concordo com você. — Gina disse, colocando o cotovelo no balcão e apoiando o rosto na mão. — Não ligam para os sentimentos de ninguém.

— Logo com a Hermione. — Cho balançou a cabeça com desaprovação. — Ela que é uma pessoa tão boa.

— Pois é. — Gina estava confusa. Cho tratava todo mundo com tanto desdém, que ouvi-la falar daquele jeito parecia ser uma outra pessoa. — Ela não merece isso.

As duas passaram mais algum tempo conversando. Cho confessou que já fora assediada por muitos jornalistas na época em que Cedrico morrera. Por isso ela parecia compreender o que Hermione sentia. Draco saiu da sala de Harry abraçado a Hermione. Ela já não chorava, mas sua face estava avermelhada. Ela não olhou para as duas, apenas Draco lhe lançou um olhar triste pela amiga e logo, ambos entraram no elevador.

Gina voltou para sala. Harry ainda estava sentado ao sofá, com as pernas cruzadas e olhando para a janela. O braço recostado no sofá e a mão massageando na têmpora. Ele a olhou por um longo tempo, porém, nada falou. Por bem, ela também resolveu não falar nada e dirigiu-se a sua mesa, ligando o computador. Mexeu em suas gavetas e retirou alguns papéis de lá. Sentiu um movimento atrás de si e quando deu por si, Harry passava as mãos em seus ombros. Paralisou, sentindo os dedos quentes por cima da roupa.

— Obrigado por ter trago Hermione para a minha sala. — A voz dele soou perto de sua orelha. — Ela está arrasada.

— Não tem de que. — Gina respondeu em um sussurro. Evitou um suspiro pesado quando Harry a abraçou por trás e respirou em sua nuca, depositando um beijo leve.

— Harry...

— Eu sei. — Ele disse, soltando-a. — Me desculpe.

— Tudo bem. — Sua voz estava um pouco mais rouca que o normal. Ela nunca se lembrou de ter ficado tão nervosa na presença de um homem antes.

— Você tem um cheiro maravilhoso. — Ela disse, recostando-se na mesa de Gina e a encarando. — Sabia?

— Se você está dizendo. — Respondeu com um sorriso sedutor nos lábios e o encarando de volta. Harry sorriu e, depois, dirigiu-se para sua mesa.

Harry passou o resto da manhã sem tentar nenhum outro contato com ela, tratando-a normalmente, e Gina preferia assim, pelo menos no trabalho, porque fora de lá, ela tinha certeza de que o teria agarrado fortemente, e somente depois de muito tempo, o largaria. Isso se ela o largasse, pois sua vontade era ficar abraçada a ele, mesmo que fosse apenas sentindo o seu cheiro másculo misturado a colônia da barba.

Depois da hora do almoço, quando Gina voltou para a sala, Harry já a esperava com várias pastas sobre a mesa.

— Começaremos cedo hoje. — Ela afirmou, puxando a cadeira para o outro lado da mesa e sentando-se perto dele.

— Sim. — Ele respondeu, enquanto lia algo. — Ontem tivemos uma desagradável interrupção.

— Ele parecia ser encantador. — Gina disse propositalmente, para ver como ele reagiria.

— É mesmo? — A voz de Harry ecoou cheia de sarcasmo pela sala. — Pois deixe eu lhe dizer. — Ela aproximou-se um pouco dela e falou. — Miguel é um verdadeiro conquistador. Nunca dura com uma mulher.

— Sério? — Gina também respondeu com sarcasmo. — Não percebi.

— Pois é. — Balançou a cabeça em afirmação. — Ele é assim.

— Não se preocupe Harry. — Gina falou, tomando a pasta de suas mãos. — Ele não faz meu tipo.

— Que bom. — Harry disse. Os dois se encararam. Ambos sorriram e desviaram o olhar.

Eram seis da tarde quando terminaram de olhar todas as pastas que Harry tinha. Realmente ele tinha muito material a mostrar. Gina achava que ele estava meio obcecado por isso. No entanto, não podia julgá-lo, afinal, eles eram muito amigos. Mais uma vez, os dois começaram a levantar hipóteses.

— Você realmente acha que o parente dos Riddle tem algo a ver com a morte de Cedrico? — Gina perguntou incerta.

— Eu não tenho certeza. — Harry respondeu, dando de ombros. — Vou investigar sobre os Riddle.

— Cuidado Harry. — A voz de Gina foi gentil. — Isso pode ser perigoso.

— Eu vou ter que correr o risco. — Harry a olhou. Sua expressão estava triste. — Eu quero descobrir quem mandou mata-lo.

— Tudo bem Harry. — Gina disse. — Só tome cuidado.

— Não se preocupe. — Harry tranqüilizou-a. — Eu vou pagar para que alguém investigue isso pra mim.

— Menos mau. — Gina falou. — O que exatamente você quer saber?

— Eu quero saber sobre esse parente que ninguém sabe quem é. — Ele disse em um rompante. — Tanta coisa se passa na minha mente.

— E o tal do Pedro Pettigrew? — Gina perguntou mais uma vez.

— Ele é outro ponto. — Harry pegou uma das pastas que estava sobre a mesa e as folheou. Parou em uma grande imagem, que estampava a capa do jornal. — Esse é ele.

— Ele parece um rato. — Gina disse sem conter-se. Harry riu de sua espontaneidade. — Quer dizer... Ah, é verdade. Olha só pra ele.

— Eu sei disso. — Harry falou. — Também acho. Mas...

— Tudo bem. — Gina parou de sorrir e o encarou séria. — Desculpe.

— Sem problemas. — Harry respondeu. — Essa foto foi tirada um tempo depois da morte de Cedrico. Ele estava sendo o novo contratado dos Riddle.

— Cedrico era contratado pelo parente desconhecido dos Riddle, depois de suas mortes, não é? — Gina deduziu. Harry balançou a cabeça em confirmação. — E quando Cedrico morreu, esse Pedro foi contratado, não é?

— Sim. — Harry disse. — Havia suspeitas sobre a morte dos Riddle. Uma pessoa estava sendo acusada de matá-los.

— Quem era a pessoa? — Gina perguntou curiosa.

— Frank Bryce, o jardineiro da casa por mais de dez anos. — Harry respondeu simplesmente. — Um velho quase caduco.

— E não teria chance de ser ele mesmo o culpado?

— Também vou ter que investiga-lo para ver isso.

— Você investiga todo mundo, não é? — Gina perguntou brincalhona. Harry sorriu.

— Você é muita engraçadinha, sabia? — Ele respondeu, pegando de leve em seu nariz. Os dois se encararam.

— É o que costumam me dizer.

— Então mais pessoas já disseram? — O tom de Harry era convencido.

— Sim.

— Você é uma figura. — Ele disse e recostou-se a cadeira.

— Eu sei. —Respondeu, e sorriu.

Os dois se olharam por um longo tempo, mas foram interrompidos por batidas na porta. Era Cho, avisando que já estava de saída.

— Bem. — Harry falou, depois que Cho saiu da sala. — Acho melhor leva-la pra casa.

— Eu ainda consigo pegar o metropolitano. Não se preocupe. — Gina respondeu, levantando-se de sua cadeira.

— Gina... — Harry tentou imitar uma voz severa, o que a fez rir. — Eu a levarei.

— Já que inciste. — Ela respondeu sem dar muita importância.

— Sim. Eu insisto.

Assim que pararam em frente ao prédio, Gina virou-se para ele rapidamente.

— Podemos conversar sobre ontem? — Ela perguntou incisivamente.

— Não. — Ele respondeu sincero. — Não hoje.

— Por quê? — Quis saber.

— Porque eu não quero. — Harry afirmou. — Eu fui um idiota.

— Ainda bem que sabe.

— Desculpe. — Ele disse, passando os dedos pelos cabelos longos dela. — Eu meio que perdi a cabeça.

— Só me diga uma coisa. — Gina pediu, olhando-o profundamente. — Você realmente me acha linda?

Harry sorriu um pouco antes de responder.

— Sim, eu acho. Acho muito. — Foi a vez de Gina sorrir. — Você é linda.

— Obrigada. — Ela passou a mão pelo rosto dele, admirando sua beleza. Harry fechou os olhos, apurando a ternura do contato.

— Eu quero ti beijar. — Ele disse com a voz rouca. Gina tremeu-se toda por dentro e arrepiou-se. — Me beija.

— Calma aí, Sr. Potter. — Gina respondeu se afastando. — Vamos com calma.

— O que foi? — Ele perguntou confuso. — Vai dizer que não quer?

— Você é muito presunçoso. — Uma mescla de divertimento estava em sua voz. — Mas eu admito. Eu quero sim. — Harry deu o mesmo sorriso meio cafajeste do outro dia e aproximou-se, mas Gina o deteve. — Eu quero, mas ainda é muito cedo.

Harry bufou de insatisfação e frustração e recostou-se no banco. Ele balançou a cabeça e a olhou. Gina o encarou de volta.

— Tudo bem. — Ele disse. — Você tem razão. — Ele acariciou a face rubra dela com a ponta dos dedos. — Por você eu espero.

— Eu devo me sentir lisonjeada.

— Por que diz isso? — Harry perguntou, ainda acariciando sua face. Gina não conseguia pensar direito.

— Ora Harry! — Ela afastou a mão dele de seu rosto. — Você é o tipo de homem que causa muitos fetiches em uma mulher.

— Fetiche?

— Olha pra você. — Gina respondeu. — Bonito, rico, solteiro. Que mulher o recusaria?

— Pelo visto você. — Ele disse. Gina sorriu. — Por isso que eu gosto. Você não é tão óbvia como muitas mulheres são.

— É melhor eu ir logo. — Gina disse, segurando sua bolsa. — Se não vou beijá-lo agora mesmo.

— Tudo bem. — Harry a puxou de volta. — Só me diga que tipo de fetiche tem por mim?

Gina sorriu e respondeu:

— Nem eu sei direito. Boa noite! — E dizendo isso, saiu do carro.

Harry ainda passou um tempo ali, até vê-la sumir pelos portões de ferro. Depois se recostou no banco do carro e pensou consigo mesmo. "Que mulher, meu Deus, que mulher!" E deu a partida no carro. Atravessando a noite fria de Londres, com apenas um pensamento. Gina Weasley.

**N/A: **Pois é gente. Estou de volta. Espero que gostem desse capítulo.

Gostaria de agradecer pelas reviews e a todos que estão lendo.

P.S: Já sabem né? Qualquer dúvida é só perguntar que eu respondo.

**BJS! **


	6. Chapter 6 algumas memórias

**Capítulo 6 – ****Algumas memórias**

Aquela estava sendo, sem sombra de dúvidas, uma das semanas mais corridas e agitadas que Gina já passara no trabalho. Havia a presença constante de quatro ou cinco repórteres nas entradas ou esquinas de onde o prédio situava-se. Todos perscrutando e vigiando os passos de Hermione; espreitando toda e qualquer brecha que fosse possível para tentar entrevista-la. Na quinta feira, Harry quase perdera a cabeça. Ameaçou, por muitas vezes, ir até os jornalistas xeretas e lhes dar uma boa surra, mas Draco o refreava sempre, o que deixava Gina um pouco tranqüila. Mais confusão, era tudo o que Hermione menos precisava nesta altura do campeonato.

Durante toda a confusão, os dois não tiveram tempo algum para investigar sobre Cedrico, sua morte, ou seus suspeitos. A linha telefônica da empresa ficou congestionada nos primeiros dois dias depois do acontecido. Isso só deixava Harry ainda mais explosivo e nervoso. Para evitar todo aquele "fuxico" como ele enraivecidamente chamava, deu o resto da semana de folga para Hermione. Gina não negava que estava um tanto quanto surpresa; não imaginava que aquilo teria uma repercussão tão grande em toda a Londres. O ex- casal Krum e Granger estampava a maioria das revistas de fofoca nas bancas de jornal.

Até mesmo Cho, estava chateada com tudo aquilo e Gina a compreendia. Ela devia estar revivendo muitas horas tristes após a morte de Cedrico e toda a pressão da mídia em momentos tão inapropriados. Vez ou outra quando saia da sala para resolver alguma coisa ou até mesmo beber água, ouvia Cho resmungar baixinho consigo mesma, e certa vez a ouviu dizer nitidamente "que bando de bobocas abutres". Gina concordava com ela.

A única pessoa que parecia um pouco sã na empresa no meio de toda aquela loucura, era Luna. A loira parecia ainda mais avoada do que de costume. Gina soube que a amiga havia saído com o tal Neville na terça feira e desde então ele a pegava todos os dias no trabalho e, palavras dela, os dois apenas iam caminhando e conversando, mas nada mais do que isso. E Gina não a forçou dizer mais nada, até por que ela parecia dizer a verdade.

Além de toda essa fofoca na semana, esta fora uma das mais cansativas. Parecia que todos os clientes haviam se interessado em resolver os seus casos justo naquele tempo em que aquela loucura culminava ao redor de todos. A recepção para a sala de Harry, que raramente era lotada, estava um tanto quanto cheia. Cho, com certeza, estava tendo mais trabalho do que todos os outros dias. O entra e sai de pessoas na sala crescera gradativamente. Ela e Harry marcaram várias audiências e tentaram, mesmo que sem sucesso, organizar mais alguns outros casos.

Na sexta feira, quando dera cinco da tarde, Harry ligou para Cho, ordenando que ela dispensasse quem quer que seja que ainda estivesse esperando para falar com ele e remarcasse os horários desses, apenas para a terça da semana seguinte. Harry trancou as portas sentou em sua cadeira e respirou fundo, fechando os olhos em seguida. Gina continuou em seu posto o observando, porém, nada falou. Só deu continuidade em seu relatório sobre o caso de Miguel Corner que ele a pedira para dar continuidade..

Depois de mexer em alguns papéis, ele encaminhou-se, como sempre fazia, até a janela e ficou a observar o céu que começava a acinzentar-se e os pequenos raios de sol que cruzavam o horizonte pacífico e tão distante. A hora do crepúsculo se aproximando cada vez mais. Ela o ouviu suspirar mais uma vez e ele finalmente virou-se para encará-la com seus olhos verdes e penetrantes. Sorriram um pouco um para o outro, sem terem a real certeza de por que o faziam.

Dentre todos os casos do qual ela e Harry já haviam solucionado, o mais interessante, em sua opinião, era o de Miguel Corner. Ele estava acusando um de seus sócios, que ele descobrira corrupto mais tarde, sobre desvio de dinheiro, sonegação de impostos e funcionários fantasmas. Aquele sim, parecia ser um caso que qualquer advogado gostaria de vencer.

Harry ainda não havia escolhido ninguém para defendê-lo. Até pensou em Hermione, no entanto, nas situações atuais, ela não teria cabeça para pensar muito sobre tudo. Draco estava tão ocupado quanto se podia imaginar. Gina pensou, uma ou duas vezes em pedir para que ele a deixasse cuidar disso. Mas ao mesmo tempo, receava não conseguir sair com êxito e desperdiçar aquela chance de ouro. Afinal, ela era uma advogada e não uma detetive.

Harry espreguiçou-se, estralou os dedos da mão e bocejou.

— Acho que é melhor darmos o dia como encerrado. — Harry falou casualmente. — Estou tão cansado.

— Eu também. — Gina respondeu, virando-se para sua mesa e começando a guardar seus papéis.

— Posso levá-la até seu apartamento?

— Por que está perguntando isso? — Gina franziu o cenho.

— Eu não quero incomodar. — Ele falou com simplicidade e pôs as mãos nos bolsos. — Talvez não queira minha companhia.

— Está errado. — Gina disse, levantando-se da cadeira. — Adoro sua presença.

— Que coincidência. — Harry respondeu e sorriu.

Os dois pararam em um sinal e ficaram em silêncio, apenas ouvindo a música que tocava. Gina olhava para Harry o tempo todo, admirando-o sob as luzes do poste(não sabia dizer por que, mas ele ficava ainda mais lindo com o rosto no escuro, seus olhos brilhavam mais.) Ela não percebeu de imediato quando ele tomou um caminho diferente do que a levaria para sua casa.

— Pra onde estamos indo? — Gina perguntou confusa.

— Vamos dar uma volta . — Ele respondeu com um sorriso irresistivelmente maroto e a olhou de maneira diferente.

— Onde? — Ela perguntou.

— Vamos só a um pub qualquer.

— A um pub? — A voz de Gina expressava surpresa. — Mas...

— Logo chegaremos lá. — Harry logo disse para acalmá-la. — Vai ser rápido.

— Por que quer ir?

— Gostaria de te contar alguma coisas. Não tivemos tempo essa semana.

— Agora que você está dizendo isso... — Gina virou-se no banco para olhá-lo seriamente. — Eu também gostaria de conversar algo com você.

— O que é? — Ele perguntou preocupado. — Aconteceu alguma coisa?

— Não é nada demais. — Ela respondeu ainda séria.

— Ufa! — Exclamou Harry. — Que bom. Não agüento mais problemas por hoje.

— Bem... Nem eu.

Eles foram ao The big bang pub que ficava perto do parlamento. Estacionaram e entraram. O ambiente tinha um estilo diferente, era rústico, bem trabalhado e muito agradável. Gina notou que apesar de ser sexta feira o bar não estava lotado, mas eram apenas seis e meia da noite, geralmente os pubs ficavam cheios lá paras nove/dez da noite. Ela e Harry procuraram uma mesa mais distante e isolada, para que pudessem conversar com maior privacidade. Logo eles foram atendidos e de entrada pediram cerveja com batatas fritas.

— O que você quer me contar? — Gina perguntou assim que o garçom afastou-se.

— Você sabe. — O tom de Harry foi suntuoso. Gina se tocou qual era o assunto.

— Claro.

— Mas primeiro... Você disse que queria me contar uma coisa.

— É, eu...

— Fala. — Harry riu diante da cara de incerteza de Gina.

— Eu gostaria de pegar um caso. — Ela falou em um rompante. Harry sorriu mais ainda e a olhou por um longo tempo.

— Você se sente preparada para isso? — Ele não desviou os olhos dos dela.

— Sim. Mas você tem que concordar primeiro.

— Claro.

— É que já faz três semanas e... — Gina tentou explicar-se, mas ele a interrompeu.

— Eu entendo. — Harry disse compreensivamente. — Por mim tudo bem.

— Sério? — Gina perguntou, querendo saber se havia escutado direito.

— Sério. — Harry respondeu com um sorriso satisfeito.

— Puxa eu... — Gina sorriu bobamente e ele a acompanhou. — Nem acredito.

— Segunda nós vemos algo pra você. — Ele disse, segurando uma das mãos de Gina com as suas e a olhou. — Tenho certeza de que fará um bom trabalho.

— Eu espero que sim. — Ela sorriu mais um pouco. — Bem... Então vamos a você. O que quer contar?

— Bem... Cedrico sabia de alguma coisa, por isso o mataram. — Harry falou sério e sua voz mais baixa.

— Por que você acha isso? — Gina perguntou, entrelaçando os dedos aos dele.

— Eu vou contar. — Harry deu um leve pigarro. — Alguns dias...

_**Alguns dias antes da**__** morte de Cedrico... Lembranças de Harry.**_

_Cedrico chegara radiante ao trabalho naquela manhã azulada de abril. Falou com todos, dando-lhes o bom dia habitual de sempre e pegou o elevador, indo direto para a sala de Harry. Deu-lhe um bom dia agradável e sentou-se na cadeira em frente a sua, o encarando um pouco sério. Harry tomava café silenciosamente enquanto lia a manchete do jornal matinal. _

— _Eu estou esperando que me pergunte algo sobre aquele caso. — Disse Cedrico, tentando chamar a atenção do amigo._

— _Desculpe Cedrico. — Harry levantou a cabeça levemente e o encarou por cima de seus óculos. Ele continuou a falar seriamente. — Nesse exato momento eu estou lendo uma reportagem sobre isso. _

— _Sério? — Ele perguntou, debruçando-se sobre a mesa e olhando para o jornal. — O que diz aí?_

— _O de sempre. — O tom de Harry foi passional. — Só diz que a morte deles foi sem explicação, mas que o jardineiro está sendo acusado. — Harry não tirou os olhos do jornal. — Humpf! Besteira em minha opinião. O homem é um velho caduco._

— _Também acho isso. — Cedrico concordou e suspirou. — Estou me sentindo mal por ter que ir contra ele. É só um pobre coitado._

— _Por que não desiste deste caso? — Harry o olhou de forma indagadora. — Está indo acima de seus conceitos? _

— _Mais ou menos. — Cedrico tentou explicar. — Eu estou curioso. E, apesar de não deixar me levar muito por isso, a grana foi muito boa._

— _Entendo. — Harry disse e sorriu ao mesmo tempo._

— _Vou dar uma passada pela polícia e me informar melhor sobre o que aconteceu de fato. — Cedrico confessou. — Você sabe que eu não gosto de ser injusto._

— _Hum... Eu sei meu amigo. — Harry o encarou. — E lhe dou apoio nisso._

— _Obrigado Harry. — Cedrico disse, enquanto levantava da mesa e dirigia-se a porta. — Eu vou para a minha sala. Depois conversamos melhor._

— _Tudo bem. — Respondeu, olhando-o sair da sala._

_**... **__**Alguns dias depois**__..._

_Harry estava no estacionamento, já ia entrando no seu carro quando seu celular tocou. Era Cedrico. Ele atendeu ao telefone._

— _Alô? — Harry disse._

— _Harry? — A voz de Cedrico estava diferente, parecia meio assustado._

— _O que aconteceu cara? — Harry perguntou, notando algo estranho no amigo. _

— _Nós precisamos conversar. Urgentemente. _

— _Fala logo! — Harry entrou no carro e fechou a porta. _

— _Não posso falar por telefone. _

— _Onde você está? — Harry perguntou preocupado. _

— _Em casa. E você? _

— _Estou saindo da empresa agora. — Harry falou em tom cansado._

— _Você ainda está aí? — Cedrico perguntou surpreso._

— _Vamos nos encontrar em algum bar. — Harry propôs. — E você me fala o que está acontecendo._

— _Agora eu não posso. — Cedrico exclamou decepcionado. — Os pais da Cho vão vir aqui em casa hoje, lembra? E ela disse que arrancaria meu coro se eu não estivesse aqui._

— _Ah. — Harry bateu a mão na teste levemente. — É mesmo. Bem, então amanhã você me conta._

— _Claro! — Houve silêncio do outro lado da linha._

— _Cedrico? — Harry chamou. — Você ainda está ai? _

— _Sim, eu estou. — Ele respondeu pesadamente. — Amanhã nos vemos._

— _Ta bem. _

— _Eu só quero que saiba que larguei aquele caso. — Cedrico confessou._

— _Mesmo? — Harry perguntou surpreso. — Amanhã conversamos._

— _Claro! — Cedrico falou algo com Cho ao telefone. — Tchau._

— _Tchau! _

_Ambos desligaram. Harry deu a partida no carro e saiu do prédio preocupado._

_**No dia seguinte...**_

_Harry esperava ansioso por Cedrico em seu escritório. Já eram dez da manhã e ele ainda não aparecera. Já havia ligado para a sala de Cedrico várias vezes mas sempre caia na secretária eletrônica. Ligou para a recepção e lhe disseram que Cedrico havia chegado bem cedo e já havia saído novamente. O celular então, foi caso perdido. Estava desligado. Ele não pode fazer mais nada e ficou aguardando o resto do dia. Ás duas da tarde, o celular de Harry tocou. E, finalmente, era Cedrico._

— _Harry? _

— _Onde você estava? — Harry perguntou um tanto quanto furioso. — Eu fiquei muito preocupado. Liguei pra todos os lugares e não conseguia falar com você._

— _É que eu..._

— _E onde está a droga do seu telefone? — Esbravejou Harry mais uma vez. _

— _Harry! — Cedrico gritou do outro lado da linha. — Calma cara! Eu fui ver alguns clientes e meu celular estava dentro da mala e no silencioso. Desculpe!_

— _Humpf! — Harry bufou. — Pelo amor de Deus cara. Não faz mais isso. Você me ligou ontem todo assustado e agora esse sumiço..._

— _Ei! Quando eu chegar aí nós conversamos. — Harry ouviu a porta do carro bater do outro lado da linha. — Agora eu vou dirigir._

— _Tudo bem. _

— _Vou chegar logo. Tchau_

— _Tchau._

_**Duas horas e meia depois...**_

_Harry estava conversando com Hermione sobre algumas coisas da empresa quando seu celular tocou. Ele atendeu de imediato._

— _Alô. — Disse Harry._

— _Harry Potter?— Uma voz rabugenta e desconhecida de um homem falou._

— _Sim. Quem fala? _

— _Quem fala é o delegado Moody. — Rosnou o homem. — Preciso que o Sr. venha até o necrotério de Londres perto do hospital St. Marry. Sabe onde fica? _

— _Espera aí, o que? — Harry perguntou confuso, levantando-se da cadeira. Hermione o acompanhou aflita. _

— _Preciso que o senhor venha reconhecer um corpo aqui no necrotério. — O delegado falou sem paciência. _

— _Mas..._

— _Nós achamos que é o advogado Cedrico Digorry, só precisamos da confirmação._

— _O que? — Harry alarmou-se. — Cedrico está morto? _

Gina observava atentamente ele contar a história sem quase nem piscar direito. Harry parou por alguns instantes, observando a decoração do bar. Ele suspirou intensamente e voltou a encarar Gina.

— Bem... Eu não vou contar o resto. — Disse ele. — Acho que não precisa.

— Tudo bem! — Gina respondeu. — Não precisa, se não quiser.

— Obrigado! — Ele sorriu levemente. — Já faz três anos e isso continua me afetando do mesmo jeito. É incrível.

— Entendo você Harry. Eu me sentiria do mesmo jeito.

— Sério? — Ele olhou-a, procurando verdade nas palavras dela.

— Sim. — Ela respondeu serena e verdadeiramente.

— Eu tenho uma outra versão para morte dele. — Harry retomou o assunto. — Talvez não tão provável quanto essa, porém, devemos estudar ambas.

— Tem razão. — Concordou Gina. — E qual é?

— Antes de se casar com Cedrico, Cho namorou com um homem chamado Blásio Zabini.

— Blásio? — Gina repetiu para si mesma. — Eu já ouvi esse nome em algum lugar.

— É porque ele é um dos maiores traficantes de drogas da Inglaterra.

— É mesmo. — Ela disse, revendo em suas lembranças o dia em que lera a reportagem sobre a prisão do homem. — E Cho o namorava?

— Cho disse que quando os dois começaram a namorar, nem imaginava que ele fosse metido com essas coisas. — Harry disse seriamente. — Mas depois de algum tempo passou a perceber o jeito dele e as amizades. E um dia descobriu tudo.

— É um milagre que ela ainda esteja viva. — Gina disse espantada.

— Cho gravou uma conversa dele marcando umas coisas e levou para a polícia escutar. — Ele contava como se estivesse assistindo a Cho falar aquelas coisas. — Logo, trataram de contratar advogados e vieram a nossa empresa. Cedrico é claro, pegou o caso. E foi aí que ele e Cho se conheceram.

— Então pode ter sido que Blasio o tenha mandado matar. Pra se vingar.

— É o que eu penso. — Harry falou tenso. — Mas não tenho certeza.

— Mas faz sentido.

— Sentido faz Gina. — Ele disse zangado. — Mas quando Ced morreu, ele já estava preso.

— Mas Harry... — Argumentou ela descrentemente. — Você sabe que ele era bem rico. Pode até não ter conseguido escapar da prisão, mas com certeza ainda tem contatos aqui fora.

— Você tem razão. — Harry pos a mão nas têmporas. — Mas alguma coisa me diz que não foi isso.

— Intuição de advogado? — Perguntou zombeteira.

— Que engraçada você é. — Ele disse tentando dar um sorriso sarcástico. Ele parecia chateado. — Eu não quero mais falar sobre isso.

Harry tomou um generoso gole de cerveja e Gina o observou meio indecisa sobre seu comportamento mais afobado do que o normal.

— O que você tem? — Gina não conseguiu se segurar.

— Como assim? — Ele, que ia levando mais uma vez a garrafa a boca, parou e a olhou.

— Você está mais estressado do que de costume.

— Essa situação da Hermione e tudo o que está acontecendo. — Ele olhava para a garrafa em suas mãos. — Queria poder ao menos distrair ela um pouco.

— Eu entendo.

— Você tem tido grande compreensão comigo nesses últimos dias. — Harry sorriu um pouco.

— Não era isso que você queria? — Gina perguntou risonha. — Uma pessoa que o compreendesse e ajudasse.

— Sim! — Ele chegou mais perto dela e a fitou profundamente. Seu olhar era de promessas e perdição. — Mas acabei ganhando algo bem melhor do que isso.

— O que? — Gina perguntou confusa. Harry sorriu um pouco. — Do que está rindo?

— Nada, eu só...

— O que?

— Deixa pra lá. — Ele acenou com a mão.

— Ah não. — A voz de Gina soou indignada. — Começou agora termina.

— Olha. — Ele disse com paciência. — Deixa pra lá. Não é nada demais.

— Se não é nada demais então me diga o que é? — Perguntou de uma só vez.

— Ta bem. — Harry revirou os olhos e sorriu. — Eu só quis dizer que além de me ajudar ainda faz com que eu me apaixone por você a cada dia.

Gina não soube o que dizer, por isso passou algum tempo calada. Apenas olhando para a cara risonha dele e ouvindo o barulho da música e das pessoas conversando ao seu redor. Por fim, sorriu um pouco e desviou o olhar para a janela, vendo que caía uma leve neblina do lado de fora. Ela contemplou os leves pingos d água caírem e sorriu um pouco, ainda digerindo a palavra "apaixonado".

— Olá? — Harry a trouxe de volta a realidade, acenando com a mão. — Tudo bem?

— Tudo ótimo. — Ela lhe deu um sorriso e os dois se encaram.

— Não acha que eu já mereço um beijo? — Harry passou a mão pelo braço dela, arrupiando-a com a mão gelada por causa da garrafa.

— Eu não sei! — Gina disse com muito esforço, já que sua vontade era agarrá-lo.

— Ah Gina. — Ele suspirou e levou a mão dela até seus lábios, dando-lhe um beijo leve. — Eu não vou parar de insistir.

— Harry ainda esta cedo.

— Eu sei Gi, quer dizer... Três semanas também não é tal banal assim. Já nos conhecemos muito melhor.

— É mesmo?

— Sim, é mesmo. — Ele respondeu afirmando com um leve aceno de cabeça.

— Você é mesmo insistente. — Afirmou Gina, sorrindo de lado.

— Só quando eu quero muito uma coisa. — Sorriu e piscou. — E depois, é só um beijo.

— Eu vou pensar. — Gina disse dengosa.

— Que bom. — Harry disse satisfeito. — Já é alguma coisa.

— Por que você ainda está solteiro? — Ela perguntou sem se conter.

Bem, para ela, era estranho que Harry Potter, sendo, lindo, rico, conhecido e dono de olhos verdes lindos, ainda estivesse solteiro. Já tinha a prova de que ele não era gay. Definitivamente não era. Já havia escutado sobre alguns poucos e curtos namoros que tivera e de quebra, ainda sabia sobre os amores platônicos na empresa em que as mais assanhadas não conseguiam esconder quando ele passava com aquela calça social preta um pouco colada e seus ternos chiques. Tirando o olhar, era melhor nem pensar.

— Bem... — Harry parecia confuso sem saber responder. Ele abriu a boca várias vezes para falar, mas nada saía. — Eu só acho que não... Encontrei a pessoa... Hum... Certa pra mim.

— Nossa! É difícil que ainda exista um homem que espere. — Gina falou por fim e tomou sua cerveja.

— Eu sou mais calmo. — Harry disse modestamente. — Já tive alguns affairs é claro, mas... Nada tão sério. Já homens como Miguel ou Draco, esses são casos perdidos.

Os dois sorriram e se olharam. Gina mordeu o lábio inferior e Harry acompanhou o movimento com um olhar sexy e engoliu em seco.

— Você já quer ir? — Gina perguntou, consultando o seu relógio de pulso. — Deve estar cansado.

— Querer eu não quero. — Ele parecia falar meio a contra gosto. — Mas devo admitir que estou cansado.

— Vamos pedir a conta. — Ela disse por fim.

— Ta bem. — Ele falou um pouco decepcionado.

Harry pediu a conta e enquanto o garçom não a trazia ele e Gina continuaram conversando sobre coisas banais. Havia uma espécie de conexão entre os dois, coisa que ela nunca havia sentindo antes, com ninguém. Gina sabia, pois conhecia-se bem, que se Harry tentasse beija-la como no outro dia, ela cederia facilmente, pois não havia nada maior do que a vontade de sentir o gosto daquela boca na sua. Na hora que a conta chegou, os dois discutiram um pouco, decidindo quem ia pagar ou não. Harry não aceitou que ela pagasse a conta de jeito nenhum o que a deixou meio emburrada.

Os dois saíram do pub e ficaram protegidos por uma lona posta do lado de fora. A chuva havia aumentado um pouco. Harry tirou seu casaco e chegou mais perto de Gina.

— O que você está fazendo? — Ela perguntou enquanto Harry jogava a capa por cima de ambos.

— É só para nos proteger da chuva até chegarmos no carro. — Ele respondeu.

O caminho até o estacionamento foi silencioso. Harry parecia indiferente a afobação de Gina. Ela estava tonta com a aproximação dos corpos, o cheiro maravilhoso dele, o calor, enquanto ele só seguia em frente sem dar atenção a ela. Quando chegaram perto do carro, Gina não pode evitar e empurrou Harry com força contra o veículo, a capa caiu no chão. E não mais adiando, ela o beijou.

Harry pareceu muito surpreso no começo, mas logo começou a responder aos beijos molhados e igualmente quentes de Gina. A chuva caindo sobre os dois parecia abençoa-los, enquanto suas línguas dançavam unidas. Aquele estava sendo o melhor beijo de toda a vida dela. Harry a segurava colada ao seu corpo. Um mão em suas costas e a outra em sua nuca, puxando-a para si e aumentando a pressão dos lábios um no outro. Ele parecia devorá-la, só com aquele beijo, experimentando-a e tocando-a.

Quando ele desceu as mãos até as nádegas de Gina, ela realmente não se importou. Apenas sentiu aquele corpo forte contra o dela. Ele inverteu as posições, prensando-a ainda mais entre ele e o carro. Gina gemeu um pouco e o beijou com mais intensidade. A vontade crescendo no íntimo de cada um. Mas sabiam que era cedo. Por falta de ar os dois separaram os lábios, mas continuaram com as testas coladas. Harry tinha um sorriso bobo na face, enquanto Gina parecia confusa por não ter conseguido se controlar.

O olhar dos dois se encontraram e ambos sorriram cúmplices. Harry espalhou uma trilha de beijos pelo rosto e pelo pescoço dela, fazendo-a arrepiar-se. Gina passou os braços ao redor de seu pescoço e o puxou para mais um longo e gostoso beijo...

Ele parou em frente ao prédio de Gina e os dois se olharam com intensidade. Ela não desejava ir embora e ele não a queria longe. Deram um longo amasso de despedida e desejaram-se boa noite com todo o carinho e paixão. Quando chegou ao portão de ferro da portaria, Gina olhou para trás e viu que Harry a observava com o vidro do carro abaixado e sorriu uma última vez. Ele sorriu de volta.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA: **_Espero que gostem desse capítulo aí. Passei alguns dias modificando coisas nele e agora está pronto.

Gostaria de agradecer as reviews e a todos que estão lendo.

Obrigada.

Bjs!


	7. Chapter 7  Assassinos

Capítulo 7 – Assassinos

No relógio de cabeceira de Ginny marcava exatamente dez pras sete da manhã. As cortinas brancas e finas, que ganhara dos seus irmãos gêmeos Fred e Jorge, balançavam lentamente de acordo com a brisa fria e calma que entrava pela janela. Dormia profundamente, rebolada de bruços na cama, os cabelos espalhados pelo travesseiro branco acolchoado. O quarto tinha uma aparência muito aconchegante devido aos vários tons de branco. Havia uma pequena estante com seus livros, um rack simples com a televisão, seu guarda roupa branco, a cama espaçosa de casal e a porta que dava para o banheiro.

Ela passara a noite inteira sonhando com Harry aquela noite, depois que o deixara no carro. As imagens dos beijos que trocaram estavam bem vivos em sua mente e apenas aquilo povoou o seu sono. Ginny remexeu-se preguiçosamente, ainda dormindo, enroscando-se mais ainda nos lençóis macios e alvos que a cobriam. Seus cabelos se espalharam ainda mais. Porém, o seu celular que estava sobre mesinha ao lado da cama, começou a tocar incansavelmente até que ela acordou-se, bufando de raiva por terem atrapalhado seu sono no sábado.

Ginny pegou o telefone e tentou reconhecer o número no visor, mas foi em vão. Não fazia ideia de quem estava ligando. Com um outro bufo de raiva, resolveu atender a chamada.

— Alô? — Perguntou um tanto quanto aborrecida.

— Me desculpe se te acordei minha ruiva. — Era a voz macia, linda, educada e carinhosa de Harry.

— Harry? — Ginny abriu os olhos e sentou-se na cama de uma só vez, despertando-se totalmente do torpor do sono. — Oi...

— Estava dormindo! — Ele afirmou, sua vez tinha tom de desculpas. — Desculpe...

— Não. Tudo bem. — Ela não o deixou terminar a frase. — Eu já tinha acordado, estava só deitada preguiçando... — Ginny parou de falar abruptamente e franziu o cenho. — Espera aí. Como conseguiu o meu número?

— Ah. — Harry sorriu um pouco do outro lado da linha. — Eu descobri.

— Descobriu como? - Ginny perguntou curiosa e sorriu um pouco.

— Com a Luna é claro.

— Ah! Claro.

— Será que você poderia abrir a porta pra mim? — Harry pediu educadamente. — Eu to aqui fora.

— Sério? — Ginny ficou totalmente surpresa. Com certeza não esperava por aquilo. Ficou calada por alguns minutos e voltou a falar. — Eu já desço.

E desligou.

Ginny deu um pulo da cama e olhou ao redor do quarto, procurando algo para vestir enquanto tirava a camisola fina que usava. O seu vestido marrom foi a primeira coisa em vista e ela logo o vestiu. Foi correndo ao banheiro, lavou o rosto com a água, escovou os dentes, usou o anticéptico bucal de hortelã e correu de volta para o quarto. Passou o pente pelos cabelos rapidamente. Saiu do quarto, entrou na pequena sala de estar, abriu a porta e pegou o elevador.

Assim que as portas de metal se abriram automaticamente, ela logo o avistou. Ele estava recostado no balcão da recepção com a cara mais tediosa do mundo. Tinha a mão nos bolsos da calça jeans preta e as pernas cruzadas. Usava uma camisa xadrez com os botões abertos, mostrando a preta sem detalhe algum que estava por baixo. Seus cabelos estava mais bagunçados e ele tinha aquele leve ar de desleixo.

Ginny deu alguns passos e assim que Harry a viu, um longo sorriso abriu-se em sua face. Ela sorriu de volta. Os dois foram em direção ao outro e logo que estava perto o suficiente ele a enlaçou pela cintura e a beijou ardentemente. Ginny correspondeu na mesma intensidade e agradeceu por ter escovado logo os dentes. Ele não fizera questão alguma de não beija-la, nem mesmo parecia receoso em querer aquilo. Era como se ele soubesse com toda a certeza do mundo que ela o queria também(o que não era nenhuma mentira). Não havia a palavra hesitar no dicionário de Harry Potter.

Depois de longos minutos os dois se separam e se encararam ofegantes. Ginny sorriu e acariciou sua face, sentindo a pela um pouco áspera de seu queixo. Harry encostou a testa à dela e continuou a fita-la nos olhos profundamente. O dois sorriram e se afastaram um pouco, sem deixar de se abraçarem.

— Não que eu não tenha gostado, mas... — Ginny começou a falar lentamente, mexendo na gola da camisa dele. — O que veio fazer aqui?

— Eu queria muito vê-la novamente. — Harry respondeu, roçando os lábios nos dela. — Já estava com saudades.

— Eu também estava. — Respondeu entre um sorriso e um gemido. — Muito.

Ela o enlaçou pelo pescoço e o beijou novamente e com intensidade. Harry a abraçou pela cintura com força, colando seus corpos.

Ela terminava de preparar seu café da manhã enquanto Harry estava sentado a mesa da cozinha. Ela percebeu que ele olhava atentamente para o apartamento, o avaliando desde o momento em que passaram pela porta da sala até agora. Ela virou-se para a mesa, depositando as panquecas sobre esta e percebendo que ele a olhava de uma maneira diferente, mas mesmo assim ela não resistiu em brincar um pouco.

— O que achou do apartamento Senhor inspetor? — Gina fingiu-se de séria, ao que Harry riu em resposta.

— Ele é muito confortável. — Ele disse, sem nunca tirar os olhos dela. — É tudo tão simples e bonito ao mesmo tempo.

— Obrigada!— Gina respondeu satisfeita, enquanto ia até a pia e depositava as louças sujas lá. — Faço o que posso para mantê-lo organizado.

— Tem muito de você aqui.

— E eu só estou aqui há uns dois meses. — Ele a seguiu com olhar enquanto ela ia até o armário e tirava dois pratos e duas xícaras de lá.

— Mesmo? — Ele perguntou surpreso. — Nem parece.

— Você quer seu café com leite? — Ela perguntou, mudando de assunto e colocando os pratos sobre a mesa.

— Pode ser.

— Tudo bem. — Ela colocou o café nas xícaras e depois misturou com leite. — Não estou querendo ser convencida, mas sou uma excelente cozinheira.

— Convencida. — Harry disse com indiferença, fazendo-a rir.

— É sério. — Ela tentou se defender. — Acho que essa habilidade da mamãe passou pra mim.

— Que habilidade Senhorita? — Harry pegou suas mãos e a olhou zombeteiro. — A de tagarelar durante o café da manhã ou de cozinhar?

— Ah! — Gina arrancou as mãos das dele e fez-se de ofendida. — Vá se ferrar. Bem que você gosta quando eu começo a "_tagarelar"._

— Gosto mesmo. — Ele admitiu enquanto soprava o café. — Gosto de ouvir você falar. Você não fala tantas besteiras quanto muitas outras.

— O que você quer dizer com isso? — Gina perguntou desafiadoramente.

— Quero dizer que você é inteligente. — Ele disse simplesmente enquanto tentava pegar as mãos dela mais uma vez.

— Obrigada, eu acho. — Gina sorriu e voltou sua atenção para as panquecas. — Vamos comer logo se não esfriar.

— Tem razão. — Harry disse e pegou os talheres. — Vamos ver se você é boa mesmo.

— Não vai se arrepender. — Gina disse sorrindo, enquanto o observava cortar um pedaço da panqueca e levar a boca. — E aí, o que achou?

— Estão ótimas! — Ele respondeu depois de engolir. — Meus parabéns.

— Eu sabia.

Os dois devoraram a comida com vontade enquanto conversavam sobre vários assuntos. Assim que terminaram, Gina levou os pratos sujos para a pia e começou a lava-los. Ele se ofereceu para enxugar as louças o que a deixou bastante alegre. Foram para a sala e quando se sentaram no sofá Harry a puxou para seu colo e os dois começaram a se beijar ardentemente. Ela passou as mãos pelos cabelos dele que apertava com força sua cintura.

— Você beija muito bem. — Harry disse, quando o beijo acabou. — Muito bem mesmo.

— Você também. — Ela sorriu com olhos fechados. — Muito.

— Você é linda. — Harry acariciou seu rosto com a mão. Gina apenas sentia as sensações quentes que passavam pelo seu corpo.

— Obrigada! — Ela abriu os olhos e passou a mão por seu rosto. Os dois se encararam por mais algum tempo.

— Você pode ir a um lugar comigo hoje? — Ele perguntou sério.

— Pra onde?

— Little Hangleton. Descobri que Frank Bryce ainda mora lá.

Os dois caminharam vagarosamente, observando a frente da mansão dos Riddle e observando como o lugar parecia totalmente acabado e mal cuidado. Haviam janelas quebradas, pichações nas paredes e a sebe da casa parecia que não era cortada a muito tempo. De longe, de onde estavam, viram um senhor idoso sair mancando pelo jardim, regando algumas plantas. Harry olhou para ela e deu-lhe um leve aceno com a cabeça para que se aproximassem.

— Eu não estou entendendo. — Gina falou, enquanto Harry caminhava obstinado a mansão ao seu lado. — O que exatamente estamos fazendo aqui?

— Eu quero falar com ele e tentar descobrir alguma coisa se possível. — Harry respondeu sem parar de andar ou desviar sua atenção do velho homem.

— E você acha que ele vai falar alguma coisa?

— Vamos ter que descobrir.

Finalmente chegaram ao portão grande e preto. Assim que os viu parados no portão o velho encaminhou-se para lá. Ele mancava de um jeito tão desengonçado e tão agoniado que Gina achou que ele não conseguiria chegar até onde ela e Harry estavam.

— O que vocês querem? — O velho perguntou com rispidez. — Se estão querendo comprar a casa ela não está a venda.

— Espere! — Ele já foi saindo e mancando, mas Harry o chamou de volta. O homem parou no canto e virou-se lentamente. — Só queríamos ouvir sua história.

— Ah... São malditos repórteres. — O homem rugiu e apontou a bengala em se apoiava para eles, mas ao fazer isso quase caiu. Harry e Gina tentaram segura-lo pelas brechas das grades.

— Não senhor! — Disse Gina. — Só somos turistas e nos contaram sobre a história do assassinato dos seus patrões.

— Pois saibam que aqui não é nenhum ponto turístico. — O homem apontava o dedo para eles ameaçadoramente.

— Por favor! — Harry gritou através das grades e esticou três notas de cem para o velho. Gina olhou abismada para a ousadia de Harry. — É importante que nos conte o que aconteceu.

— Por quê? — O velho perguntou agora um pouco mais calmo. Seu olhar fixo no dinheiro na mão de Harry.

— Não tenho que explicar. — Harry respondeu exasperado e balançou a mão. — Vamos lá, pegue logo! Eu sei que você precisa.

— Senhor... — Gina começou a falar, mas Frank ergueu o braço.

— Tudo bem! — Ele disse e retirou o boné que usava da cabeça. — Eu sou um velho sem nada mesmo...

Os dois o observaram retirar a chave do bolso e com grande esforço fazer força para abrir o portão pesado. Assim que entraram na propriedade eles se encaram melhor. Sem dizer uma palavra o homem começou a andar, Harry e Gina se encararam e o seguiram mesmo assim. Passaram pela grama que inutilmente estava tentando ser contida a crescer, a sebe alta e mal cortada, mas as flores, por um milagre, estavam vivas e bonitas.

O homem parou em frente a uma casinha de madeira pequena e feia, Harry e Gina em seus calcanhares. Ele virou-se para os dois e disse com a voz um pouco falha.

— Não reparem na bagunça. Um homem manco não consegue fazer mais do que isso.

— Não se preocupe senhor. — Gina adiantou-se a falar. — Não estamos aqui pra isso.

Frank fez um leve aceno com a cabeça e abriu a porta. Todos entraram. O compartimento era bem pequeno e tinha um sofá uma pequena televisão em cima de uma mesinha qualquer e um armário com fotos antigas.

— Sentem-se. — O homem disse, apontando para o sofá. — Não sei se vou poder fazer muito por vocês.

— O que o senhor contar já vai ser de grande ajuda. — Harry disse e pediu para que ele prosseguisse.

— Claro! Bem... — Ele deu um leve pigarro e sentou-se em um banquinho de madeira que estava escondido por trás da estante velha. — Já era bem tarde da noite e eu ainda estava me preparando para dormir quando ouvi gritos vindo da casa. — Frank parecia vasculhar o cérebro atrás das informações. — Então eu fui correndo para lá imediatamente, já que nesse tempo eu ainda não mancava é claro. Quando cheguei vi que os três estavam deitados no chão e sangue estava espalhado por toda a sala.

— Os três? — Harry perguntou enciumado. — Quem era o outro?

— O Sr. e a Sra. Riddle e o filho Tom. Eram eles três. — Frank disse aquilo como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

— Mas e o filho deles não estava desaparecido? — Gina perguntou confusa.

— Bem... Nesse tempo ele já havia retornado pra casa. Os patrões ficaram tão felizes.

— E como ele sumiu? — Harry tornou a perguntar. Com certeza aquela visita iria ser muito vantajosa.

— Parece que ele estava apaixonado por uma garota da região. Ela era muito pobre e os patrões não permitiram a união dos dois. Então eles resolveram fugir.

— Por quanto tempo ele ficou sumido? — Harry perguntou mais uma vez.

— Ele ficou sumido por uns seis anos. — Frank pos a mão no queixo. — Quando voltou, ficou junto dos pais por mais uns dez até o dia da morte.

— Entendo. — A expressão de Harry tornou-se seria de repente. — E você não notou nada estranho naquele dia?

— Nada. Nadinha. Parecia que seria um dia como outro qualquer. — O velho falou com indiferença.

— Tem mais alguma coisa que saiba? — Gina que estava calada a um bom tempo, perguntou.

— Bem... Se quiser saber de mais alguma coisa, perguntem ao sobrinho deles.

— E quem seria esse homem? — Ela voltou a perguntar.

— O nome dele é Tom Riddle. — Frank falou estranhamente. — Disse que o pai era irmão do Sr. Riddle. Mas eu não sabia que ele tinha um irmão, achei que ele era filho único, porém ele disse que os dois eram intrigados por muitos anos. E agora é ele que controla todas as empresas Riddle.

— A empresa ainda existe? — Harry perguntou. — Não me lembro de nenhuma empresa ter esse nome.

— É porque o nome da empresa mudou. — Frank falou lentamente. — O nome agora é THE RATIONS V.

— Ah! Entendi. — Harry disse. — Bem...

— É melhor irmos embora. — Gina disse.

— Sim. É verdade. — Harry levantou-se do sofá e ergueu a mão para Frank. — Muito obrigado senhor.

— Sem problemas. — Seu tom estava aliviado por eles finalmente irem embora.

Eles se encaminharam a porta e refizeram todo o percurso anterior até o portão da mansão. Quando se despediram e agradeceram ao homem mais uma vez, antes do mesmo fechar o portão, Harry voltou-se e perguntou.

— Somente uma última coisa. O Senhor sabe onde fica a empresa?

— Se não me engano fica em Derbyshire.

Depois de terem almoçado na cidadezinha mesmo o dois foram embora. O carro se movia de maneira lenta pela estrada deserta em que estavam. Os vidros da janela do carro estavam abaixados e o vento entrava, batendo em seus rostos. Gina adorava aquela sensação do vento em seu rosto, espalhando os seus cabelos enquanto Harry dirigia e eles conversavam.

— Pra onde vamos agora? — Ela perguntou curiosa.

— Vamos pra casa. — Ele tornou a falar. — Não estou disposto a enfrentar mais chão daqui a Derbyshire.

— É melhor mesmo. — Gina concordou veemente. — O que você pretende fazer agora?

— Agora? — Harry a olhou de lado e deu um sorrisinho cafajeste. — Que tal se nós comprássemos alguma coisa e jantássemos em casa É bem romântico.

— Está querendo me seduzir? — Gina perguntou com ares de riso.

— Mais ou menos. — Ele respondeu passando a mão por sua face. — Quero esquecer um pouco disso tudo com você.

— Ah que fofo. — Gina falou com voz fingida e agarrou-se ao braço dele, recostando sua cabeça no ombro dele e sorriu. — Acho que logo eu me apaixono por você.

— Eu digo a mesma coisa. — Ele deu um beijo em sua cabeça e voltou a se concentrar na estrada. A música You are so beautiful do Ray Charles começou a tocar e os dois começaram a cantar um para o outro.

Já eram cinco e meia da tarde quando chegaram na cidade, passaram em um fast-food e levaram a comida para casa de Harry. Gina estava, no mínimo, curiosa. Nunca havia ido a casa dele antes e não tinha ideia de como era lá. Eles pegaram uma estradazinha de terra e andaram por pouco tempo. Um grande muro percorria a mansão de pedra. Pararam em frente aos portões de ferro e Harry apertou o controle para que ele abrisse. O caminho que percorreram até a casa era bem longo e Gina aproveitou para observar a propriedade. "Deus, aqui é lindo" Pensou Gina. Já Harry parecia indiferente ao esplendor do lugar tanto quanto ela estava impressionada.

Ele a deixou na escadaria de mármore enquanto ia guardar o carro na garagem que não estava muito longe. Quando voltou, vinha trazendo a janta nas sacolas e sorriu para Gina. Subiram a escada e ele pegou a chave do bolso para abrir a grande porta feita de carvalho. Assim que as portas se abriram um alarme começou a tocar ao longe, ela segurou-se em Harry. Em um minuto vários homens grandalhões apareceram sacando suas armas. Gina o abraçou.

— Calma! — Harry gritou enquanto as luzes eram acesas. — Eu esqueci de desligar os alarmes.

— Que susto. — Gina, que estava com o coração a mil por hora, falou de maneira esganiçada. — De onde esses homens vieram?

— Calma minha linda. — Harry tentou tranqüiliza-la. — São meus seguranças.

— Ah é. — Ela falou de maneira engraçada o que o fez dar boas risadas.

— Cuidado da próxima vez senhor. — Um dos seguranças mal encarados falou.

— Tudo bem. Desculpe.

Os seguranças um por um se retiraram, deixando-os a sós. Harry a abraçou ainda sorrindo e depois a beijou fortemente. Depois de alguns minutos os dois se separaram ofegantes e sorriram um para o outro.

— Vamos comer agora? — Ele perguntou, puxando-a pela mão e direcionado-a a cozinha.

A casa era ainda mais bonita por dentro. Todo o chão era de piso branco e preto de mármore. Havia uma grande escada de madeira na sala. As portas eram todas de madeira branca e com detalhes dourados. As janelas de vidro e grandes. Os móveis antigos, quadros, algumas estátuas, tudo era muito bonito, elegante e ao mesmo tempo simbólico. Mas o que mais chamou a atenção de Gina foi uma foto grande em preto e branco que estava pendurado no longo corredor que levava a cozinha. Nela se via um homem de óculos, os cabelos rebeldes assim como os de Harry, ele estava abraçado a uma mulher muito bonita que segurava um bebezinho. Talvez aqueles fossem os pais dele.

Eles jantaram em silêncio e depois de algum tempo conversando, Gina resolveu que já era hora de ir embora. Mas quando chegaram a sala Harry a jogou no sofá branco de couro e começou a beijá-la de maneira sensual, que ela quase não pode resistir. Ele já tentava levantar a blusa de Gina, mas em um surto de bom senso ela o fez parar. Os dois ajeitaram-se no sofá. Desde o dia em que haviam se beijado, aquela era a primeira vez que Gina sentia-se constrangida em sua frente. Com ele parecia estar acontecendo a mesma coisa.

— Não conversamos muito bem sobre nós dois. — Harry tentou cortar o gelo. — Sei que tudo está indo um pouco rápido, mas... Eu não consigo...

— O fato é... — Gina virou-se para ele e pousou a mão em seu rosto. — O que você quer realmente comigo?

— O que eu quero? — Ele falou de maneira exasperada. — Sei que isso não é bem uma coisa para um homem da minha idade, mas... Você quer namorar comigo?

— Bem... — Gina sorriu de ponta a ponta. Seu coração derreteu. — Sim.

— Mesmo? — A alegria estava estampada na cara de Harry. — Vem cá. — Ele disse e puxou-a para mais um beijo ardente.

Ele parou o carro em frente ao apartamento dela, e antes de Gina sair, os dois se beijaram mais uma vez e com vontade e despediram.

— O que você vai fazer amanhã? — Ele perguntou.

— Eu não sei. Por quê?

— Vou sair com o Draco e Hermione. Não quer ir comigo?

— De noite? — Gina perguntou interessada.

— É. — Ele respondeu. — Vamos jantar no Petrus.

— Nossa! — Gina soltou um assobio longo e disse. — Esticado hein?

— E você vem? — Harry perguntou ansioso.

— Vou sim. — Gina sorriu e o beijou.

— Ótimo. — Ele sorriu, beijando-a de volta.

— Espera... — Ela separou os lábios dos dele. — Eles sabem sobre nós dois?

— Mais ou menos. — Harry coçou a cabeça. — Acho que disse uma ou duas coisas sobre como você era magnífica, na frente da Hermione.

— Mesmo? — Gina perguntou convencida. — Legal.

— O quanto isso aumentou o seu ego? — Ele perguntou seriamente.

— Você nem sabe o quanto. — Ela respondeu no mesmo tom e o beijou. Depois saiu do carro, deu um aceno com a mão.

— Eu venho te pegar as nove. Pode ser? — Harry gritou quando baixou o vidro do carro.

— Sim. — Ela respondeu e saiu.

Harry ficou admirando-a andar com suavidade e uma elegância angelical que ele nunca vira em mulher alguma. Quando ela sumiu pelos portões, como sempre, ele deu a partida no carro e atravessou a noite nublada de Londres.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA: **_Olá! Espero não ter demorado muito e espero que gostem do capítulo.

Beijos!


	8. Chapter 8 The dinner

**Capítulo 8 – The dinner**

_A menininha ruiva estava indo em direção ao lago que ficava perto de sua casa, embora seus pais e seus irmãos já lhe tenham dito que não deveria ir até lá sozinha, pois, era muito fundo e ela não sabia nadar muito bem. Contudo, ela contrariou a todos e foi escondida dos irmãos, que estavam na escola, exceto Charles, que estava doente e de seus pais, que conversavam entretidos na cozinha. _

_Ela correu toda a distância que a separava do lago, e quando lá chegou não esperou ou pensou em nada. Somente a água parecia chamá-la. "Pule, pule em mim." E foi o que ela fez após retirar seus sapatos e meias. A queda não foi tão profunda, devido a seu corpinho não ser tão pesado. Balançou os pés e os braços para cima e para baixo, assim como seus irmãos faziam e logo voltou a superfície. _

_No entanto, ao conseguir por a cabeça para fora d´água e respirar um pouco seus pés e braços pareciam não ter a força necessária para mantê-la ali. Foi desesperando-se mais e mais e balançava seus braços e pés freneticamente, mas aquilo só parecia fazer a pressão da água empurra-la cada vez mais para baixo, mais baixo, mais fundo. _

_Gina conseguiu voltar mais uma vez á superfície, muito ligeiramente e começou a debater-se e gritar e neste exato momento sua boca encheu-se de líquido e ela engasgou, fazendo-a engolir mais água e seus pés e braços ficavam cada vez mais cansados. A falta de ar começou a arder em seus pulmões que estavam sendo preenchidos por água, pelo menos era isso que sentia._

_Um segundo antes de tudo estar em completa escuridão em sua mente, viu algo ser jogado abruptamente na água, enquanto sufocava mais e mais..._

Gina gritou e acordou-se de um pulo da cama, os lençóis se enroscando nela. Seu corpo estava totalmente banhado em suor enquanto a realidade tomava conta de seu ser. A respiração estava ofegante. Respirou e expirou profundamente para sentir o ar nos pulmões. Tremia-se dos pés a cabeça. A sensação excruciante no seu peito esvaindo-se devagar. Deitou-se mais uma vez e fechou os olhos. Nunca mais havia sonhado com aquilo, ou melhor, tido era o pior e mais traumatizante medo dela. Afogar-se.

Bufou impaciente. "Foi só um sonho!" Disse a si mesma e virou-se para o relógio para ver as horas. Já passava das dez da manhã. Nossa. Nunca havia se acordado tão tarde no domingo. Levantou e foi direto ao banheiro para tirar todo o suor do corpo. Ela ficou na banheira por mais de uma hora, os olhos fechados, com sua cabeça encostada na porcelana... Seu telefone começou a tocar, sobressaltou-se, poderia ser Harry. Saiu rapidamente da banheira se enxugou e voltou ao quarto, mas não deu tempo de atender o celular, era Rony.

— Oi. — Ele respondeu do outro lado. — Você estava dormindo?

— Não. — Gina respondeu. — Aconteceu alguma coisa?

— Na verdade sim. — A voz de Rony saiu pesarosa. — Sei que não avisei, mas eu vim ti visitar. Eu to aqui fora.

— Sério? — Ela ficou totalmente surpresa. — Eu já vou abrir a porta.

Vestiu-se rapidamente e atravessou a sala quase correu até a porta.

Gina abriu a porta com estrépito, fazendo com que Rony, que estava de costas, se sobressaltasse. Assim que os dois irmãos se encararam, ela pulou em seu pescoço de uma só vez. Rony segurou-a firmemente, deixando a mochila, que segurava em uma das mãos, cair ao chão. Os dois começaram a sorrir. Ele deu um beijo na testa da irmã.

— Ah maninho! — Gina exclamou feliz. — Que saudades.

— Eu também estava. — Rony respondeu, olhando-a de cima á baixo. — Está tudo bem mesmo com você, não é?

— Estou ótima. — Ela abriu os braços e rodou sem sair do lugar, mostrando que encontrava-se em perfeitas condições.

— É... Está bem mesmo. — Admitiu depois de examina-la. — Mas se mamãe estivesse aqui ela diria que você está muito magra.

— É verdade.

— Vamos entrar? — Rony perguntou, pegando sua mochila que ainda resvalava no chão.

— Claro! — Gina saiu da frente da porta para que ele passasse.

Fechou a porta enquanto Rony apoiava a mochila no sofá e começava a olhar a sala atentamente. Gina parou silenciosa ao seu lado, esperando a vistoria acabar. Rony olhou seu radio na estante e os cd´s, as fotos de família que estava separadas em um prateleira, o teto, as lâmpadas e foi até a janela, dando uma boa olhada para a Londres fria lá fora.

— Gostei da localização do seu apartamento. — Ele falou, escorando-se na janela com os braços cruzados. — Não demorei muito a chegar.

— Foi uma das coisas que mais gostei sobre ele. — Gina respondeu pensativa. — Se alguém quisesse me fazer uma visita não ficaria muito longe.

— Mas não fica muito longe do seu trabalho? — Rony perguntou preocupado. — Eu sei que a POTTER OFFICE CENTER fica bem no centro da cidade.

— Claro, não é Rony? — Gina revirou os olhos, como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo. — Por isso se chama "OFFICE CENTER".

— Ah! Qual é? — Exclamou ele.. — Eu mal cheguei e você já está tirando uma com a minha cara.

Gina sorriu e depois ficaram em silêncio. Rony voltou a admirar a vista da janela por algum tempo.

— Como estão os outros? — Ela quebrou o silêncio. — Como está a mamãe? E o papai? E a Victoire...

— Hei... Calma. — Rony sentou-se ao seu lado, segurando sua mão. — Todos estão muito bem e com saudades de você. E a Vic aprendeu a dizer vovó.

— O que? — Gina disse surpresa. — Aquela danada. Foi só eu me mudar e ela começou a falar.

— Pois é. — Rony sorriu e balançou a cabeça levemente. — Acho que foi uma das coisas que mais a distraiu desde a sua mudança.

— Ai que saudades. — Gina falou sonhadora e recostou-se no ombro do irmão. — E como está o Jorge?

— Está bem. — Rony respondeu meio triste. — Está sendo difícil para ele tocar a loja sozinho, mas... Angelina o está ajudando muito.

— Eu aposto que sim... — Gina tentou mudar a expressão angustiada. Não gostava de relembrar a morte precoce de seu irmão. — Mas e você? Como Ronald Weasley está?

— Não tão bem quanto você. — A resposta foi desanimada, assim como sua expressão.

— O que aconteceu? — Gina franziu o cenho de curiosidade.

— Você não está sabendo?

— Não.

— Então você é a única.

— Você está me deixando curiosa. — Gina disse impaciente.

— Foi a Lilá. — Rony disse categoricamente. — Eu a paguei na cama com o Córmaco.

— O quê? — A voz de espanto de Gina foi abafada, devido as sua mãos que cobriram sua boca em surpresa. — Está falando sério? Com o Córmaco?

— Estou.

— Puxa! — Gina exclamou pesarosamente. Córmaco já fora namorado de Gina do tempo do colegial que acabou se tornando um amigo querido de toda a família — Daquela idiota eu esperava qualquer coisa, menos isso.

— Gina. — Rony ralhou.

— O que foi, Rony? Você sabe que eu nunca gostei daquela biscate.

— Eu sei. Eu deveria ter escutado seus conselhos.

— Não fique se martirizando. — Gina segurou sua mão. — Já ouviu falar naquele ditado "há males que vem para o bem"?

— Sim. Por quê?

— Porque talvez tenha sido melhor você se separar logo dela antes de se casar. — Gina respondeu em um rompante. — Vocês dois não tinham nada a ver um com o outro.

— Droga Gi. — Rony recostou a cabeça nas mãos. — Eu levei nome de corno.

— E ela de safada. — Gina pos a mão em seu ombro. — Acredite que isso foi bem pior para ela. Que bom que você a deixou logo.

— Você acha?

— Claro! Ela não era boa o suficiente para você. Eu só quero ti ver feliz.

— Obrigado maninha.

A cara de tristeza na face do irmão era tocável. Ela sentiu-se péssima por ele. Rony havia se apaixonado por Lilá na faculdade. Começaram a namorar e o relacionamento ficou mais serio. Até que foram morar juntos depois que se formaram. Há três meses atrás, antes de Gina mudar-se para Londres, Rony lhe contou que pediria Lilá em casamento. Gina não gostou muito da decisão do irmão, mas não falou nada, ele parecia estar tão feliz com ela. E quanto a Córmaco? Que diabos de história foi essa? Nunca passou pela cabeça de Gina que ele e Lilá pudessem se envolver de alguma maneira. Ele era um homem muito bonito, claro. Mas fazer isso ás vésperas de um noivado, fora covardia.

Gina preparou um reforçado café da manhã para ela e o irmão. Depois foram fazer uma faxina no apartamento. Geralmente ela não gostava de trabalhar no domingo, mas como havia passado o dia toda fora com Harry, teve de deixar a obrigação para aquele dia... Harry! "DROGA" Pensou Gina. O jantar seria a noite, mas com o Rony ali. Não daria para ir. Tinha que telefonar para Harry imediatamente e desmarcar tudo. Deu uma desculpa para Rony e trancou-se no quarto. De certa forma, Gina não queria assumir o namoro de uma vez. Deixaria para fazer isso daqui a uns dois meses, se as coisas fluíssem bem entre os dois.

Trancou-se no quarto e pegou o celular, discando o número de Harry. Chamou, chamou e quando ela pensou que a ligação iria cair ele atendeu.

— Bom dia minha linda. — A voz sedutora falou do outro lado da linha.

— Bom dia. — Gina respondeu sem graça. — O que você estava fazendo que demorou a atender o telefone?

— Hum... Que ciumenta você é. — Harry caçoou. — Só porque demorei um pouco.

— Eu não estou com ciúmes por isso. — Gina respondeu emburrada. — Eu só estava perguntando.

— Tudo bem! Eu estava tomando banho na piscina. — Harry disse com simplicidade. — Há muito tempo que não fazia isso.

— E quem está aí com você? — Ela perguntou enciumada.

— Ninguém. — Harry sorriu. — Eu estou sozinho, aliás, por que você não vem me fazer companhia. Eu mando meu motorista ir pega-la em casa.

— Puxa! — Gina contorceu-se com o convite tentador. — É um convite muito tentador, mas eu vou ter que recusar.

— Por quê? — Harry perguntou curioso.

— Meu irmão está aqui em casa. — Gina suspirou pesado.

— Traga-o também. — Harry disse simplesmente.

— Acho melhor não. Você não conhece meus irmãos.

— Por que diz isso?

— Eles todos são muito ciumentos comigo. Vou prepara-los para a notícia primeiro antes de dá-la logo de cara.

— Espere um instante. — Harry falou agoniado. — Ele não espera realmente que uma mulher linda como você fique solteira por muito tempo em Londres, não é?

— Devo tomar isso como um elogio, certo?

— Claro.

— Bem... — Gina passou a mão pelos cabelos. — Acho que não poderei ir ao jantar hoje á noite.

— Ah não Gi. — Harry quase gritou do outro lado da linha. Gina revirou os olhos, ás vezes Harry não parecia um homem de trinta e sete anos. — Não faz isso comigo.

— Mas eu não posso deixá-lo sozinho. Ele veio só me visitar.

— E quem falou em deixá-lo sozinho? — Harry perguntou. — Ele pode ir para o jantar também.

— Mas...

— Está com medo de o seu irmão me matar? — Harry sorriu do outro lado da linha.

— Mais ou menos.

— Tudo bem. — Harry disse. — Já que é tão importante, nós vamos todos juntos e fingimos que todos somos amigos do trabalho. E só.

— Não sei não. — Gina falou pensativa.

— Vamos lá Gina. Vai dar tudo certo.

— Talvez sim. — Gina olhou para os próprios pés e pensou. — Tudo bem!

— Isso. — Harry falou animado. — Na mesma hora que marcamos?

— Na mesma hora. — Gina assentiu. — Vou desligar, ele está me esperando.

— Ta bem. Vemos-nos mais tarde.

— Claro. Tchau.

— Tchau.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Ás nove em ponto Gina e Rony esperavam sentados e arrumados no sofá da sala. Ela com um vestido longo cor de vinho, e Rony com um paletó azul, sem gravata, calças jeans escuro e um sapato social preto. Ela estava se sentindo um pouco mal por mentir para o irmão, tanto que ela estava sentada estática ao seu lado. "Isso é uma merda" Pensou ela. "Que droga, eu tenho 24 anos. Eu não tenho mais a idade de estar namorando secretamente. Ainda mais um homem como o Harry". Ela bufou levemente e Rony para olhou.

— O que foi? — Perguntou destraído.

— Nada. — Respondeu meio áspera. — Eu não gosto de esperar.

— Eu também não. — Rony olhou para o relógio. — Mas se o seu amigo disse que vinha ás nove, ele ainda não está atrasado.

— Claro. — Gina disse sem graça. Ela não conseguiria passar a noite inteira perto de Harry, fingindo algo daquele tipo. Aquilo não ia prestar. — Eu acho que devo ser bem sincera com você Rony.

— Ótimo. — Rony exclamou e a olhou com cuidado. — Eu percebi que você estava escondendo algo durante o dia todo.

— Não vai esquentar está bem? — Gina perguntou receosa. Rony remexeu-se inquieto no sofá e suspirou.

— Diz logo.

— O Harry... Ele é...

— Harry é o que vai nos dar a carona? — Rony perguntou recordando sobre o que Gina lhe dissera mais cedo.

— Ele mesmo.

— O que tem ele? — Rony voltou a perguntar empertigado.

— Ele não é só meu amigo. — Gina confessou em um sussurro. — Na verdade nós estamos namorando.

— O que? — Rony balançou a cabeça e a olhou com atenção. — Fala sério.

— Eu estou falando.

— Mas ele é seu chefe. — Rony disse indignado. — Você mal trabalhou um mês e já está de caso com ele?

— Está vendo? — Gina levantou-se do sofá. — Era por isso que eu não queria contar.

— Então quer dizer... — Ele também levantou do sofá, no entanto, sua voz e sua expressão estavam serenas, o que assustou Gina. — Quer dizer que você ia esconder isso de mim á noite inteira?

— Sim. — Gina disse com sinceridade. — Mas eu achei melhor dizer logo.

— Ah Gina! — Rony suspirou e abraçou a irmã. — Não precisa mentir para mim. Eu entendo.

— Pode até entender, mas não gostou nem um pouco.

— Claro que eu não gostei. — Rony afastou-se e a olhou. — Mas já faz muito tempo que eu não tenho o direito de me meter nesses assuntos.

— Sério? — Gina o olhou admirada. — Não vai pirar?

— Eu fiquei surpreso logo. — Ele disse. — Mas o que eu posso fazer?

— Nada. — Ela respondeu prática.

— Pois é. — Rony sorriu. — Além do mais eu terei a noite inteira para observá-lo.

— Só não o trate com grosseria. — Gina o alertou. — Ele é um homem muito legal. Tenho certeza de que se darão bem.

— Isso eu terei que decidir. — Rony falou e os dois começaram a sorrir. — Não quero que finja nada hoje. Seja apenas você mesma.

— Obrigada Rony. — Gina disse e o abraçou.

Apesar de ela não ter que pedir a autorização de ninguém, principalmente de Rony, para poder namorar alguém, saber que o irmão aprovara o seu namoro a deixou com o coração mais leve e sua consciência menos pesada. Ainda estavam abraçados quando ouviram batidas na porta. Eles se separaram e Gina o olhou antes de abri-la. Rony lhe deu um leve aceno de que tudo estava bem.

A porta foi aberta e do lado de fora, Harry foi revelado. Ele entrou na sala um pouco incerto quando viu Rony ali, mas ao olhar para Gina, viu que esta tinha nos lábios um sorriso calmo e sincero. Antes de falar algo, ela adiantou-se.

— Harry. — Ela enlaçou o braço dele com o seu e os guiou até Rony. Harry fez cara de paisagem, pois não estava entendendo nada. — Esse é meu irmão, Rony Weasley.

— Olá. — Harry cumprimentou-o educadamente e lhe ofereceu a mão, que Rony aceitou prontamente.

— Rony. — Gina voltou a dizer. — Este é Harry Potter, meu namorado.

— Olá. — Rony respondeu sério.

Por um pequeno momento um silêncio constrangido surgiu entre eles, mas Harry o quebrou.

— Bem! Vamos. — Harry disse, olhando para Gina. — Draco e Hermione já estão nos esperando.

— Vou esperar vocês no carro. — Rony deu um leve sorriso e saiu.

Harry e Gina o observou atravessar a porta e pegar o elevador. Harry olhou para Gina a procura de resposta.

— Eu não entendi nada. — Harry disse confuso. — Você disse que não queria assumir nada hoje de manhã.

— Eu sei. — Gina sorriu e o abraçou, ele a abraçou de volta. — É que eu decidi contar logo. Eu não sou mais uma criança.

— Concordo. — Harry falou e a arrebatou em um beijo longo e demorado, do qual ambos separaram-se ofegantes.

— Acho melhor irmos antes que ele desmanche a trégua. — Gina falou, ainda com os lábios sobre os dele.

— Tudo bem. — Ele respondeu e os dois encaminharam-se para fora do apartamento. Harry apertou o botão do elevador enquanto Gina trancava a porta.

Quando chegaram à entrada do prédio, viram Rony encostado no portão, com as mãos nos bolsos e perdido em pensamentos. Gina bateu no ombro do irmão fazendo-o virar-se para si.

— Vamos?

— Claro. — Ele disse. — Já estou morrendo de fome. — Gina corou um pouco, mas Harry começou a rir.

— Na verdade eu também estou.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Harry parou o carro no estacionamento chique do restaurante. O Petrus era um lugar bastante acolhedor e sofisticado sem sombras de dúvidas. Gina seguia de braços dados com Harry e Rony em seus encalços. Eles se encaminharam para uma parte mais reservada do restaurante e logo Gina reconheceu Hermione e Draco sentados, os dois conversavam animadamente sobre algo e nem repararam quando os três se aproximaram.

— Com licença. — A voz grave de Harry ressoou pela mesa.

— Olá! — Draco levantou da mesa alegremente e apertou a mão de Harry, Gina e Rony.

— Olá pessoal. — Gina os saudou. — Bem, deixem que eu apresente meu irmão. — Ela o puxou para mais perto. Rony olhou para Draco e depois para Hermione. — Este é Rony. Rony estes são Draco Malfoy e Hermione Granger.

— É um prazer. — Rony disse humildemente e apertou a mão de Hermione que sorriu para ele.

— Vocês já pediram algo? — Harry quebrou o clima das apresentações e sentou-se ao lado de Draco e Gina sentou-se ao seu lado, e assim Rony sentou-se ao lado de Hermione.

— Nós estávamos esperando por vocês. — Hermione falou e deu um sorrisinho.

— O clima aqui é ótimo. — Gina comentou e todos deram leves exclamações em concordância.

— É um dos meus restaurantes preferidos em Londres. — Draco respondeu prontamente. — Que tal um vinho? — Draco piscou maroto.

— Por mim tudo bem. — Rony respondeu e olhou para Gina. Os dois trocaram sorrisos.

— Eu também adoraria beber algo. — Hermione disse.

— Então vamos pedir. — Harry falou, e logo em seguida fez um aceno discreto para o maitre ali perto. Podemos ver a carta hoje? — Harry falou animado.

— Claro que sim senhor. — O homem respondeu educadamente e entregou a lista com os vinhos.

— Vamos ver. — Draco esticou o pescoço e ficou a olhar o vinho junto de Harry e Rony. — Olha, esse aí é muito bom. — Ele apontou para um litro de Château Mouton-Rothschild 1945

— Claro. — Harry falou sarcástico. — Só se não quisermos trabalhar amanhã. Além do mais é um dos mais caros.

— E daí? — Draco perguntou. — Trabalhamos tanto pra que? Temos que ter um pouco de diversão, não é?

— Tudo bem. — Harry respondeu sorrindo e entregou a carta ao maitre. — Traga o Château Mouton-Rothschild 1945.

— Vocês vão pedir esse? — Hermione olhou para os dois espantada. — Vocês estão loucos? Gastar uma fortuna desse jeito em uma garrafa de vinho.

— Realmente. — Gina concordou e sorriu.

— Calma Hermione. — Draco tranqüilizou-a. — Você não vai se arrepender de tomar. Além do mais pode deixar pela minha conta e do Harry. Você vai sair daqui bem relaxada. — Todos sorriram.

— Muito engraçado de sua parte Draco. — Hermione respondeu ironicamente. — É a verdade.

Em pouco tempo o maitre trouxe o litro e as taças. Eles ficaram a tomar o vinho e conversarem banalidades. Harry estava muito satisfeito. O que mais queria era poder distrair Hermione um pouco, e ela parecia estar se dando muito bem com o irmão de Gina. Os dois conversavam animados sobre algo, como se ninguém estivesse ali. Gina também reparou no jeito do irmão e da amiga. Eles pareciam bem entretidos um no outro. Ela olhou para Harry e através do olhar que compartilharam, puderam se entender sem trocar uma palavra.

Quando pediram o jantar já era quase onze horas da noite. A noite estava sendo muito agradável para Gina. Ela até admirou-se pelo irmão ter se entrosado tão bem com todos, afinal ele, ás vezes, era um pouco tímido com pessoas novas. Draco parecia estar um pouco bêbado e ficou fazendo pedidos insistentes de músicas ao pianista, que apenas lhe dava um sorriso educado e continuava seu repertório. Eram exatamente doze horas da noite quando eles deixavam o restaurante. Hermione ia com Draco, que depois de muita insistência a deixou dirigir, já que ele não estava muito bem devido a bebida. Ela o levaria para casa e de lá pegaria um táxi para o seu apartamento.

Harry, Gina e Rony foram de volta. Assim que Harry parou o carro em frente ao prédio de Gina. Rony agradeceu pela carona e sensatamente desceu do carro deixando-os a sós.

— Gostou da noite? — Harry perguntou em seu ouvido, fazendo-a se arrepiar, depois deu um beijo em seu pescoço.

— Gostei muito.

— Eu também. — Harry a fez virar-se para si e a fitou profundamente. — Você está mais linda ainda esta noite.

— Obrigada. — Gina disse e passou a mão pelo seu rosto, depois o beijou fortemente.

Por um momento de paixão e loucura, Harry a puxou pela cintura e a fez sentar-se em suas pernas, entre ele e o volante do carro. Ele começou a subir a mão pelas pernas lisas e macias de Gina, levantando o seu vestido até as coxas, mas em um surto de bom senso ela o fez parar de morder seu pescoço e o encarou. Aqueles amaços já estavam ficando perigosos. Não que ela não gostasse é claro, mas sabia que ainda não era o momento. Os dois sorriram e Harry voltou a beija-la com suavidade. Gina saiu de cima de suas pernas e sentou-se no banco, ainda ofegante e levemente corada.

— Me desculpe Gina. — Harry falou, contendo a respiração. — Eu me deixei levar...

— Tudo bem. — Ela beijou sua mão e sorriu. — Eu também deixei.

— Eu só quero que você saiba que eu não estou forçando nada...

— Ei... — Ela tocou no rosto de Harry e o fez virar-se para si. — Eu não estou pensando nisso. Sei que você não é assim.

— Claro. — Harry a beijou mais uma vez. — Acho melhor você ir logo antes que Rony ache que eu raptei você.

— Certo. — Os dois se beijaram mais uma vez. — Obrigada pelo jantar.

— Obrigada pela companhia. Sua e do Rony.

— Até amanhã.

— Até amanhã.

Dessa vez quando Gina chegou ao portão, ela virou-se e o olhou mais uma vez, só entrando para o prédio, quando viu o carro partir pelos becos escuros e sumir de sua vista e com um sorriso, ela seguiu até seu apartamento, onde Rony a esperava, sentado do lado de fora.

* * *

><p><strong><em>NA: _**Sei que demorei mais para postar dessa vez. Espero que gostem. Não tem muito coisa quanto eu gostaria, mas prometo que no próximo mais coisas acontecerão.


	9. Chapter 9 Que tudo começe

**Capítulo 9 – Que tudo começe**

Uma das coisas mais importantes que Gina aprendera com Harry naquela manhã, para não se fazer em um caso na justiça, era impor ou colocar os seus sentimentos pessoais no trabalho. Frieza era algo que, segundo Harry, todos adquiriam com o passar do tempo. No entanto, ela já fora alertada disso muitas vezes na faculdade por seus professores, no estágio e em algumas audiências que presenciara no ano passado. De fato, sangue frio realmente não era o seu ponto mais forte, mas ela tentaria ser impessoal, assim como ele a aconselhou.

O que ela achava difícil de separar era o seu patrão de seu namorado. Naquela segunda feira os dois quase haviam se beijado umas duas ou três vezes. Era impossível passar por ele e ignorar aquele cheiro que a atraia. Impossível de não admirar aquelas calças um pouco apertadas, o jeito como ele falava e, ainda mais, os olhares cafajestes. Era o que a consumia. Gina não sabia se estava exagerando, mas ela achava que nunca encontraria um _**HOMEM, **_tão charmoso e educado como Harry Potter.

Antes de ir embora pela manhã, Rony lhe deu várias recomendações em relação a Harry e ela teve que ouvir tudo silenciosa e pacientemente. Aquela era uma das coisas que ela não conseguia suportar muito bem em seus irmãos. Eles todos agiam como se ela não conseguisse se defender sozinha, mas no fundo Gina os compreendia. Em uma família de sete irmãos e somente uma sendo garota e a caçula, os outros só poderiam se comportar daquela forma, não que ela já tivesse demonstrado sinais de fraqueza no requisito que se tratava namoro e além do mais ela era uma mulher adulta agora. Gina sorriu um pouco ao pensar na sua vida adulta e acabou sendo surpreendida por um par de mãos rodeando sua cintura, fazendo-a sobressaltar-se.

— O que é tão engraçado? — Uma voz rouca e profunda soou em sua orelha e ela arrepiou-se toda.

— Nada... — Ela amoleceu em seus braços e respondeu com a voz meio rouca.

— Nada? — Harry virou-a para si e pôs seu rosto bem perto do dela sem. — Tem certeza?

— Sim. — Ela respondeu e o beijou ferozmente.

— Está pronta?

— Sim.

Gina estava bastante curiosa com aquele passeio. Não tinha idéia de para onde ele a estava levando. A única coisa que ele disse, foi que ela se arrumasse de maneira casual e que estivesse pronta as sete e meia. Quando ele apareceu em sua porta com uma camisa preta e um jeans um pouco surrado ela teve que conter um suspiro, ele estava parecendo um Deus do rock. Agora eles estavam no carro de Harry passando pela rodovia central que ligava as estradas para os distritos vizinhos.

— Para onde estamos indo mesmo?

— É surpresa. — Harry respondeu. — Mas tenho certeza que você vai gostar.

— Por que você acha isso? — Gina perguntou risonha.

— Você gosta dos Beatles, não é? — Ele mudou de assunto e ligou o rádio.

— Adoro. — Ela respondeu desconfiada. — Por quê?

— Por nada. — Ele deu de ombros e mexeu novamente no aparelho, que começou a tocar uma música lenta.

— Quanto tempo nós levaremos para chegar?

— No máximo uma hora. — Ele a olhou e sorriu.

— Sério? Espero que valha a pena. — Respondeu Gina descrente.

— Não se preocupe. — Harry voltou a olhar para a estrada. — Vai sim.

A viagem custou em torno de uma hora como ele havia dito e Gina estava se contorcendo de curiosidade quando ela viu as placas de boas vindas a Liverpool. Não muito tempo depois disso ele parou no estacionamento onde havia o letreiro vermelho do The Cavern Club*. Ao tocar-se de qual era a surpresa, Gina começou a sorrir. Era óbvio. Ela adorava os Beatles. Quando saíram do carro ela jogou-se sobre Harry e o beijou com empolgação.

— Boa noite! — Ele falou malicioso. — Descobriu?

— Sim. — Ela sorriu mais fortemente e o beijou outra vez.

— Vamos entrar? — Ele a agarrou pela cintura. — Ou vamos perder o show.

— Show? — Perguntou confusa.

— É. — Ele pôs as mãos dentro do casaco preto e começou a andar ao seu lado. — Tem um cover dos Beatles tocando hoje.

— Não acredito. — Gina entrelaçou o seu braço com o de Harry e os dois abriram a porta do bar.

Assim que eles se aprofundaram no corredor abafado de paredes de pedra, o som da música Please please me, completou o ambiente por completo. As luzes eram vermelhas e se misturavam a fumaça do palco. Gina sorria de orelha a orelha; o bar estava superlotado e havia uma mesa perto do palco com placa de reservado sobre ele. Harry a levou até lá e os dois se sentaram, curtindo o som da banda que tocava bem. Logo o garçom os atendeu e eles fizeram os pedidos.

— O que você achou? — Harry gritou em seu ouvido, fazendo-a despertar da música que ela cantava com afinco.

— Maravilhoso. — Ela gritou em resposta e o beijou. — Adorei a surpresa.

— Eu sabia.

Gina cantava todas as músicas, ás vezes ele a acompanhava também. Eles conversavam enquanto jantavam e sorriam um para o outro. Gina não conseguia imaginar, na verdade, nunca passou pela sua cabeça, que ele tinha aquele jeito de adolescente rebelde. Com certeza, ele estava sendo bem diferente do que na primeira semana de trabalho em que mostrou-se frio. Aquele era um outro Harry Potter, não que ela se importasse.

Havia um espaço perto do palco e algumas pessoas se arriscaram em dançar. Ele olhou para Gina, sorriu um pouco e ergueu a sobrancelha em um convite mudo. Em resposta, ela o puxou pela camisa até a pista de dança.

Os dois começaram a dançar de maneira desengonçada e imprecisa, sem nenhuma importância de passos perfeitos. Apenas seguiam o ritmo da música, se divertindo e colando os corpos pouco a pouco na euforia que os acordes e as luzes proporcionavam. Lá pelo resto do show os dois já estavam molhados de suor e se beijando loucamente e o melhor nisso era que ninguém parecia se importar no comportamento dos dois. Quem olhasse, jamais imaginaria que eles eram dois advogados sérios.

Já era quase doze da noite quando eles decidiram ir embora. Ambos concordaram que viajar por uma hora de volta a Londres muito mais não era nada seguro. Harry pagou a conta e os dois começaram a volta para casa. No carro, ele ligou o aquecedor quando Gina alegou que estava com frio e isso fez com que os vidros ficassem embaçados. Eles passaram em frente ao píer e resolveram parar.

A tábua de madeira estalava abaixo dos dois, com as ondas fortes que viam.

— Estou com frio. — Declarou Gina risonha.

— Mesmo?

— Sim.

— Então... — Harry retirou o casaco preto e o entregou a ela. — É melhor usar isso.

— E quanto a você?

— Não se preocupe comigo. — Harry a observou terminar de vestir o casaco e enlaçou-a pela cintura, colando os seus corpos. — Você vai me manter aquecido.

Ele não deu tempo para que Gina falasse e pôs seus lábios sobre os dela de maneira faminta. Os dois foram se movendo até que ele sentou-se no banco e fez com que ela sentasse em seu colo, de frente para ele. Gina cruzou as pernas ao redor da cintura de Harry e roçou a língua na dele. Com satisfação, ela o ouviu soltar um suspiro rouco. Em compensação, ele começou a tocar em suas costas por dentro da blusa branca dela.

Gina passava as mãos pelos seus cabelos e o puxava para si de maneira possessiva, enquanto eles ainda se beijavam ardentemente. Em um impulso cego de desejo, Harry levou suas mãos aos seios dela, que retesou um pouco o corpo e quebrou o contato, olhando-o nos olhos. Ela passou a mão pelo rosto de Harry e ele a contemplou a luz do luar. Ele olhou suas sardas espalhadas nas bochechas e um pouco no nariz. Olhou seus olhos que estavam negros como a noite e por fim, seus lábios inchados devido aos beijos que haviam trocado.

Ele colou sua a testa na dela e ficaram assim por um instante até que suas respirações se acalmaram e se encararam com calma. Como sempre acontecia, eles riram um para o outro e trocaram um selinho.

— Eu estou ficando louco por você. — Harry sussurrou ao seu ouvido. — Você é maravilhosa.

— Também estou ficando louca por você. — Ela corou um pouco e pôs as duas mãos em seu rosto. — Mas temos muito tempo.

— Eu sei. — Ele respondeu compreensivo. — Já disse que não quero forçar você a nada... É só que ás vezes eu me descontrolo um pouco

— Eu sei. — Gina sorriu e o beijou. — Isso também acontece comigo.

Eles se beijaram mais lentamente desta vez e logo voltaram ao carro e seguiram viajem.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

O resto da semana passou-se com rapidez naquela sexta, Gina passou contente pela recepção e falou com Luna alegremente, que lhe respondeu com um olhar de entendimento na face. Ao entrar no elevador deparou-se com Draco.

— Animada hoje? — Ele perguntou e apertou no botão do terceiro andar.

— Sim. — Ela respondeu e os dois ficaram em silêncio. O elevador parou suavemente.

— O Harry também parecia muito animado na terça.

As portas do elevador se abriram e ela o observou sair meio surpresa e com as sobrancelhas erguidas. "Será que Harry havia contado alguma coisa da noite passada ao Draco?" Bem, talvez do momento em que os dois dançaram no clube, mas não depois, no píer. Ele não parecia ser o tipo de homem que comentava sobre os detalhes íntimos de uma relação. Gina sorriu um pouco e esperou chegar ao seu andar. Quando entrou na sala, viu-o de pé a janela. Ele olhava através da grande janela de vidro.

— Vamos até a empresa dos Riddle dar uma olhada? — Ele a perguntou sem tirar os olhos da rua.

— Claro. — Ela sentou-se a sua mesa e ligou o computador. — Quando?

— Amanhã.

— Tudo bem. — Gina estranhou o comportamento distante e aproximou-se dele. — Você está bem?

— Sim. — Ele encarou-a com um sorriso mínimo nos lábios. — É só que nesse últimos dias eu sai de foco.

— Sei. — Gina corou levemente e tentou mudar de assunto. — Muita coisa hoje?

— Até que não. — Ele foi para sua própria mesa e começou a digitar.

O dia se passou rápido. Depois do almoço, as horas praticamente voaram e logo a noite começou a cair. Ela deu um beijo discreto em Harry no estacionamento e saiu quase correndo para chegar ao metropolitano a tempo. Ele insistiu em leva-la para casa, mas ela recusou. Já que ela o estava distraindo demais, então, agora eles se focariam mais ainda no trabalho sobre a morte de Cedrico. Harry marcou de ir pega-las ás nove e de lá eles iriam a Derbyshire.

Antes de ir para seu apartamento, ela foi até a recepção ligar para os pais, que quase não a liberaram da inquisição. Rony já havia dito a todos sobre seu namoro com Harry. Não que ela se importasse. Na verdade, ela tencionava dizer isso para eles na ligação que faria.

Já era quase meia noite quando ela conseguiu terminar de arrumar a casa, mas só dormiu quando tomou um demorado banho na banheira. Ela estava em um estado de dormência e imaginou Harry ali, com os braços fortes rodeando sua cintura, com sua boca lambendo o lóbulo de sua orelha e mordendo, seu corpo quente e forte abaixo do seu... Ela sorriu sonhadoramente com aquele pensamento e tinha certeza de que se dependesse dele, os dois já estariam dividindo estes momentos íntimos.

Trocou-se, e quase sonâmbula, ela deitou-se na cama e dormiu profundamente.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A land over vermelha parou em frente a um galpão enorme e no alto do prédio podia-se ler: The ration´s v. Os dois pesquisaram e viram que ali não era só a fábrica, como também uma fazenda com uma plantação de trigo e milho enorme.

— Qual é o seu plano? — Gina perguntou, enquanto eles ainda observavam de longe com os vidros levantados.

— Eu não sei bem. — Harry respondeu sem desviar os olhos. — Acho que é melhor eu falar com o Sirius primeiro.

— Quem é Sirius? — Gina se virou para Harry e o encarou com curiosidade.

— Ele é meu detetive particular.

— Ah! — Gina sorriu relutante. — Bom saber.

— Eu quero conversar com esse Tom Riddle. — Harry olhou-a desta vez. — Mas quero que parece um acaso.

— Certo... E você vai fazer isso como...?

— Sirius o está investigando para mim através de Peter Pettigrew. Parece que ele tem uma viagem de negócios até a França na semana que vem.

— Entendi. — Ela balançou a cabeça. — E o que estamos fazendo aqui?

— Eu só queria conhecer o lugar.

Observaram a movimentação de remessas de carro entrando e saindo pelo portão dos fundos. Depois de algum tempo eles perceberam que havia um senhor parado e olhava na direção do carro estranhamente. Ele começou a andar em suas direções e rapidamente, Harry deu a partida no carro, desacelerando aos pouco, apenas quando encontravam-se na estrada de terra onde um ou dois veículos passavam vagarosamente. O coração de Gina desacelerou-se um pouco. Por um momento, ela sentiu-se insegura e pela primeira vez desde que aceitara ajudar Harry ela percebeu o quão verdadeiramente perigoso aquilo tudo poderia ser.

— Não se preocupe. — Harry pôs a mão sobre a dela, como se adivinhasse seus pensamentos. — Está tudo bem.

— Eu sei. — Ela segurou a mão dele de volta e lhe sorriu para demonstrar que estava tudo bem. — Confio em você.

— Obrigado.

— Bem... — Gina continuou. — Me fale sobre essa tal viagem a França.

— Sirius me disse que ele vai á negócios. — Harry começou a falar com sua voz grave. — E este vai ser o momento perfeito para que eu possa falar com ele.

— E como você vai fazer isso?

— Ele vai se hospedar no plaza. — Harry sorriu. — E você vai comigo.

— Eu? — Ela o olhou espantada. — Fala sério.

— Estou falando sério. — Ele a olhou seriamente. — Quero que venha comigo.

— Digamos que eu vá. — Ela olhou para estrada e ficou pensativa por dois segundos. — Qual vai ser o próximo passo?

— Eu ainda estou trabalhando nisso. — Ele admitiu, dando de ombros. — Vou alegar que foi uma sorte encontra-lo lá e inventar alguma desculpa.

— Muito bem para você. — Falou Gina sorridente. — E vai sentar na mesa e falar o quê? — Nesse momento ela falou com a voz grave. Em uma imitação da voz de Harry — Olá eu sou Harry Potter. Você tem alguma coisa a ver com a morte do meu amigo Cedrico Diggory?

— O quê? — Harry começou a rir descontroladamente e olhou para Gina. — Só você mesmo pra me fazer rir com um assunto desses.

— Estou aqui pra isso.

— Você vai comigo? — Ele a olhou por pouco tempo devido á estrada.

— Ah... Eu não sei...

— Você tem que vir. — Ele segurou sua mão novamente. — Já fiz a reserva dos quartos.

— Reservas? — Ela repetiu.

— É. Temos que nos garantir. Aquele é um hotel muito requisitado.

— Você que é uma figura. — Gina sorriu. — Obrigada pór me dizer que eu também vou para que assim eu possa me preparar.

— Não tem de quê. — Harry piscou sedutor para ela. — Mas ainda teremos tempo para ir a Torre Eiffel ou a algum restaurante.

— É claro que nem tudo é só trabalho.

— É claro que não.

— E para onde vamos agora?

— Vamos ver o Sirius. Quero confirmar algumas coisas.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA:**_Me desculpem mesmo pela demora. O capítulo foi bem curto, sei que vocês mereciam mais. Mas prometo que os próximos terão muito mais coisas.

Gostaria de agradecer as reviews e quem está lendo.

Bjs!

Até o próximo capítulo.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10 – Tão perto...**

Desceram no estacionamento do Plaza perto da estação West Brompton. Antes, Harry havia ligado para Sirius Black e perguntado onde ele estava e agora os dois encontravam-se no prédio de seu apartamento. Aquele homem devia ser muito rico, pensou Gina consigo mesma, observando o luxo do hotel ao entrarem no saguão recepção. Olhou para Harry ao seu lado; ele não parecia nem um pouco afetado pela beleza e requinte do local, pelo contrário, andava decidido e a passos largos, fazendo-a quase correr para acompanhá-lo.

Entraram em silêncio no elevador, enquanto uma música baixa e clássica tocava. Os dois se olharam por algum tempo e sorriram um para o outro. Ele segurou sua mão e a beijou; ela pode sentir sua barba espetando-a gostosamente. Sorriu levemente e abraçou-o, sentindo o seu cheiro másculo.

— Essa viajem até a França será perfeita. — Divagou ele, com sua voz séria e firme. — Será uma desculpa perfeita.

— Acho que deveríamos ser cautelosos a este respeito.

— O que quer dizer com isso? — Harry olhou-a intrigado. — Estamos sendo cautelosos!

— Isso está ficando perigoso. — Declarou por fim, colocando em sonoras palavras o receio que estava sentindo por dentro.

— Você quer desistir? Cair fora de tudo?

— Não foi isso o que eu quis dizer. — O elevador parou no décimo andar e as portas abriram-se para o apartamento luxuoso e bem decorado de Sirius Black. Harry saiu do elevador e olhou-a mais uma vez.

— E o que é isso agora? — Ele franziu as sobrancelhas. —Medo?

— Eu sei que você não confia na polícia, mas...

— Mas o quê? — Perguntou irritado.

— Mas eu tenho um amigo da família e ele é policial. — Falou esperançosa, negligenciando a irritação dele. — Ele é um homem honesto, ele poderia nos ajudar.

— Não precisamos de um policial, Gina. Já temos o Sirius e...

— Falando de mim?

O homem sorridente e charmoso, e de cabelos um pouco compridos, falou. Ele estava encostado na parede e vestia um terno muito chique, assim como os de Harry. Ele piscou levemente para Gina e estendeu a mão para ela.

— Finalmente é um prazer conhece-la Srta. Weasley.

— O prazer é todo meu. — Respondeu de volta, enquanto o homem beijava a sua mão delicadamente. — Senhor Black.

— Me chame apenas de Sirius. — Falou em tom sedutor o que fez Harry revirar os olhos.

— Já chega de apresentações. — Harry cortou o momento e virou-se para Sirius. — Você descobriu mais alguma coisa?

— Bem... — O homem olhou para o seu relógio de pulso. — Sim, mas tenho pouco tempo agora. Venham!

Eles foram até a sala e Sirius convidou-os a sentar-se no sofá de couro, ao redor da mesinha de vidro que ficava no centro da sala. Ele pegou um envelope branco e entregou a Harry, que o recebeu e abriu-o, eram fotos em preto e branco de um homem que Gina não conhecia.

— Boas não? — Perguntou Sirus, com um ar de convencido.

— Com certeza são. — Disse Harry, passando-as uma por uma. — O que é isso? — Perguntou, quando encontrou uma espécie de ficha preenchida m francês, mas quando começou a ler, logo entendeu. — Ah! Muito bem, Sirius.

— Eu imaginei que você gostaria de ver isso. — Respondeu sorrindo.

— O que é? — Perguntou Gina, debruçando-se sobre Harry para ver a ficha em suas mãos e lendo-a. — Mas... — Ela olhou para Sirius. — Como você conseguiu isso?

— Eu entrei nos sistemas do hotel na França.

— Você é algum tipo de Hacker? — Rebateu Gina, confusa.

— Gina! — Harry olhou para ela e falou calmamente. — Ele é um detetive particular.

— Sirius Black, ás suas ordens senhora. — Ele riu matreiro e piscou.

— Ah! — Gina deu um suspiro cansado e sorriu um pouco. — É um prazer.

— Sirius. — Harry voltou a olhar para a ficha. — Então está decidido. Ainda tem vagas?

— Tem uma suíte deluxe muito boa. Com uma vista excelente para a torre Eiffel.

— No Crillon? — Perguntou com Harry com satisfação. — Muito bom.

— É ótimo. Sempre que vou a Paris fico lá. — Ele levantou-se do sofá e olhou para o relógio. — Infelizmente eu tenho outro compromisso agora, Harry. Mas me ligue depois para que possamos conversar melhor sobre a viajem.

— Claro! — Harry pôs-se de pé e Gina fez o mesmo. — Desculpe-me por tomar o seu tempo. Eu ligo pra você depois.

— Vou ficar esperando.

Ele os acompanhou até a porta do elevador e antes que as portas se abrissem, ele deu um aperto de mão em Harry e depois, direcionando-se para Gina, deu um beijo casto nas costas de sua mão.

— Foi um prazer conhece-la mesmo que tão rapidamente.

— O prazer foi meu Sr. Black.

As portas se abriram e Sirius falou para Harry.

— Farei a reserva em seu nome, tudo bem?

— Claro que sim. — Harry voltou-se para ele. — Quanto antes melhor.

Eles entraram no elevador e foram embora.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Gina havia descido para comprar café expresso na cafeteria que havia do outro lado da rua. Já passava das quatro e meia da tarde quando ela entrara de volta na empresa. Luna não havia ido trabalhar na parte da tarde, pois iria ao dentista, portanto havia apenas Romilda na recepção e Gina não gostava dela nem um pouco. Já percebera que ela babava e insinuava-se para Harry com o maior descaramento possível que alguém poderia ter na face da terra, no entanto, morria de rir por dentro ao ver que Harry não dava a mínima para ela.

Quando entrou de volta na sala, encontrou-o em pé, recostado na mesa e Cho lhe mostrava alguns papéis, muito próxima á ele. Estavam entretidos, mas a olharam. Disfarçando o ciúme, deu um sorrisinho e direcionou-se a Harry, entregando-lhe o copo de café e depois seguindo para a própria mesa. Ela voltou a ler algumas matérias sobre a empresa de rações e da morte dos Riddle.

Cho saiu depois de alguns minutos, deixando-os a sós. Gina não conseguiu conter-se com a pequena dúvida que começou a crescer alguns dias atrás.

— Harry? — Ela chamou-o. Ele que olhava para o computador, apenas respondeu sem encará-la.

— Sim?

— Você já teve algo com a Cho? — Sua voz saiu séria e ele logo a olhou.

— Por que está me perguntando isso?

— Eu não sei direito. — Ela levantou-se e foi até ele. — Há algo de diferente na maneira como ela olha pra você.

— Eu nunca fiquei com ela. — Harry respondeu aborrecido e fechou a cara. — Eu não ficaria com a mulher de um amigo...

— Ah Harry! — Ela cruzou os braços e rodeou para detrás da mesa dele, parando ao seu lado. — A Cho é uma mulher muito linda e Cedrico já morreu.

— Quel genre d'homme que vous pensez que je suis?(_Que tipo de homem você pensa que eu sou ?_ — Perguntou ofendido e com raiva, mas ela limitou-se a rir de leve.

Je veux juste éviter les.(_Só estou me precavendo_) — Harry franziu o cenho e olhou-a sem acreditar que ela estava mesmo falando aquelas coisas. Ele também sorriu.

— Je ne savais pas que vous étiez si jaloux.(_Eu não sabia que você era tão ciumenta_) — Ele virou a cadeira ficando de frente para Gina e observando sua expressão ficar terrivelmente sensual.

— Seulement avec ce qui est très important pour moi.(_Apenas com o que é muito importante para mim)_ — Ela falou e inclinou-se sobre ele. Seus rostos quase colados o fez ofegar de desejo.

— Me beije. — A voz de Harry saiu suplicante.

— Alguém pode entrar. — Gina tentou afastar, mas ele a segurou.

— Eu tranco. — Ele falou, seus lábios quase colados. Levantou-se e rapidamente ele foi até a porta, trancou-a e puxou-a para o sofá da sala.

— Não devíamos... — Harry a sentou em suas pernas e começou a beijar seu pescoço. Logo, o que tinha em mente sumiu.

— Me beija. — Ele pediu novamente com a voz rouca.

E ela beijou. Com muito entusiasmo. Já fazia três dias que não conseguia ficar sozinha com ele. Naquela semana ele estava muito oculpado com as reuniões e não pode levá-la em casa. Passou os braços ao redor de seu pescoço intensificando o contato. O queria tanto, tanto... não sabia quanto tempo mais aguentaria. Ele passou a mão pelas suas coxas, por debaixo da saia e depois seguiu para seus seios por cima da blusa. Ela gemeu sobre os lábios dele e o abraçou forte para não desmoronar completamente. Harry a abraçou de volta, a respiração ofegante em seu pescoço.

Quando estavam mais calmos, eles se encararam e começaram a rir. Gina colou sua testa a dele e fechou os olhos.

— Estava sentindo falta disso! — Deaclarou por fim, fazendo carinho na nuca dele. — De ficar com você.

— Eu também. — Ele beijou os seus lábios mais uma vez. — Vou te levar pra casa hoje.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Gina abriu a porta do apartamento e entrou. Um pouco mais a frente ela ligou o interruptor, Harry vinha logo atrás dela. Quando a luz preencheu o ambiente ele a abraçou pela cintura e colocou seu corpo ao dela, cheirando seu pescoço em seguida.

— Mesmo depois de um dia todo de trabalho você ainda cheira tão bem. — Sussurrou em seu ouvido, fazendo-a se arrepiar.

— O perfume é muito bom. — Respondeu sorrindo e cobrindo os braços dele com os seus. — E passar o dia no arcondicionado também ajuda.

— Você tem razão. — Ele beijou-a na nuca e soltou-a. Os dois adentraram na sala e ele jogou-se sobre o sofá. — Posso tirar meus sapatos ?

— Claro. — Gina olhou para ele e sorriu. — Vou tomar um banho e volto já. Você está com muita fome?

— Não se preocupe comigo. Eu espero — Ele deu um sorriso sedutor para Gina. — Até tomo banho com você, se quiser.

Gina ouviu aquilo calada. Não conseguiu demonstrar nenhuma reação. No momento em que ele proferiu as palavras, ela imaginou-se na banheira com ele. Ele ensaboando suas costas, os corpor colados e molhados... Arrepiou-se só de imaginar. A tarde no sofá do escritório ela estava quase ficando louca. Perguntou-se se aguentaria muito mais a ele. Achava que não. Depois de algum tempo em que se encararam Gina sorriu para ele e falou com o tom de voz mais sexy que conseguiu.

— Você quer? — Perguntou ela. Os olhos de Harry faiscaram de desejo.

— Posso? — Sua voz soou rouca. Gina sentiu ainda mais desejo com aquilo e sorriu.

— Ainda não. — Harry deu de ombros, totalmente desapontado. — Não estamos preparados completamente.

— Você tem razão. — Concordou Harry. Ele caminhou até ela e a abraçou. — Não quero apressar você. Eu só quero que saiba disso.

— Você é real? — Ambos riram. — Eu sei disso Harry, não se preocupe. Agora eu vou tomar banho. Não demoro.

— Está bem.

O coração de Gina batia rapidamente. Não sabia de onde conseguira tirar forças para resistir a oferta dele quando tudo o que mais queria era entregar-se a ele e experimentar todo o prazer que Harry poderia propocinar. No quarto, despiu-se, pegou a toalha e foi para o banheiro. Tomou um banho rápido, vestiu um jeans e uma camiseta surrada e voltou para a sala onde Harry assistia televisão jogado no sofá. Gina o admirou por alguns segundos e repentinamente ele a olhou.

— Senti o seu cheiro. — Falou ele, levantando-se. — Foi rápida.

— Eu fiz o que pude. Vamos.

Eles jantaram em silêncio. Na mente de Gina as palavras de Harry ecoavam. Ele era um homem maravilhoso, tinha de admitir, apesar de seu jeito um tanto quanto bipolar e, as vezes, até esnobe. Harry havia retirado o terno e tinha a blusa desabotoada. Ela o observava. Ele era um homem de verdade, com o maxilar bem generoso, ombros largos, os cabelos espalhados pelo peito definido... Suspirou e levantou-se da mesa. Colocou a louça na pia, somente para ter o que fazer.

Havia ligado o rádio da sala e a voz de Eva Cassidy cantava. Gina adorava aquela música. Lavando os pratos entertida, sentiu os braços de Harry ao redor de si. Ele espalhou beijos por sua nuca e em questão de segundos virou-a de frente para si, sentou-a na pia e começou a beijá-la. A mente de Gina embotou, a sensação dos lábios dele era maravilhosamente quente. Ela passou as pernas pelo quadril dele e aprofundou o beijo. Ele gemeu.

Harry colou seu quadril ainda mais ao dela e começou a acariciar suas coxas e nádegas. Uma de suas mãos subiram por baixo a blusa e acariciaram seus seios por cima do sutiã, ela gemeu e começou a acariciar o peito de Harry com as unhas. Ele passou uma mão no quadril de Gina, pressionando-a de encontro a si e ela pode sentir sua rigidez. Ela sorriu sob seus lábios e pressionou ainda mais as pernas pelo quadril dele. Ele gemeu com aquilo.

Os dois descolaram os lábios buscando por ar e Harry afundou o rosto no pescoço dela, sentindo o seu cheiro. Gina abriu os olhos e a realidade a tomou de volta. Antes que fraquejasse novamente, pois não conseguiria aguentar se fosse além daquilo, ela puxou a cabeça dele suavemente de seu colo e o obrigou a encará-la. As íris verdes de Harry estavam de um verde escuro de desejo, sua respiração ofegante, os cabelos desalinhados. Ela queria... Mas sentia-se um pouco hesitante, ainda não era o momento.

Harry recuperou a respiração e depois de poucos segundos deu-se conta do paraíso que estava quase descobrindo. Mas o olhar de Gina estava hesitante. Ela realmente não estava pronta para fazer amor com ele. Ele sorriu e colocou alguns fios de cabelo para trás da orelha dela. Ela estava corada e meio envergonhada, mas encarou-o.

— Desculpe. — Ela sussurrou.

— Não há nada para desculpar. — Harry falou de volta e passou a mão pleo seu rosto. — Eu disse que não ia te forçar a nada. Eu que peço desculpas, não consegui me controlar.

— Não vai demorar muito, eu prometo...

— Não se preocupa com isso, minha ruiva. — Gina o olhou rapidamente. Ele nunca a chamara daquele jeito, não que ela lembrasse. — Não culpo você. Estamos juntos a pouco mais de um mês. É normal.

— Você é compreensivo. — Gina passou a mão pelo maxilar dele, o beijou de leve e depois olhou para baixo. Harry seguiu o olhar dela para sua ereção. — Mesmo nessa situação.

— Eu sou homem. — Ele falou simplesmente e Gina sorriu, disso ela não duvidava. — Ainda mais quando seduzido por uma ruiva tão maravilhosa...

— Eu entendo.

Os dois se beijaram demoradamente e quando desgrudaram os lábios, Harry anunciou que já estava tarde e que deveria ir logo. Gina o acompanhou até a porta e antes de ir embora, os dois se beijaram ardentemente. Ele deu boa noite e se foi, deixando Gina sem fôlego. Ela caminhou até o quarto, foi até o banheiro, fez sua higiene e deitou-se. Demorou um pouco para dormir. A cada vez que fechava os olhos, via-se a si mesma, sobre a pia e Harry quase devorando-a. Sorriu, como ele podia ser tão quente? Ela quase cedeu completamente aos carinhos dele. Tinha certeza de que se ele desse mais uma daquelas investidas, entregaria-se completamente.

Quando ela conseguiu dormir já passava das doze da noite. Já na mansão de Harry, deitado sobre os lençóis, completamente nú e com o ar ligado, ele tentava fazer com que seu corpo não pegasse fogo ao lembrar-se dos momentos tórridos com sua ruiva... Sua ruiva... Nunca havia sentindo-se daquela maneira antes. E pensar que chegara tão perto de estar em seu paraíso, tão perto...

* * *

><p><strong><em>NA:_ **Sei que demorei muito para postar esse capítulo e sinceramente ele está bem menor do que eu gostaria, mas foi apenas para mostrar que eu ainda estou escrevendo a fic. Tão perto... Pois é. Quase. kkk Ainda não foi dessa vez, mas sinto que essa viajem pra França vai acertar muitas coisas.

Bjs e obrigada a todos que estão lendo.

**lily mistick: **Desculpe! Se você achou aquele pequeno, esse está da mesma maneira. Não vou desistir da fic. sei que demoro, mas bateu uma falta de criatividade esses últimos tempos. Acho que estou voltando ao normal agora. BJS!

**Gabi G. W. Potter: **Desculpe a demora com a att. Prometo que vou tentar ir mais rápido dessa vez. Que bom que está gostando dessa fic também. Adoro as reviews de encorajamento. BJS!

**Ninha Souma: **Primeiramente, obrigada pela review e desculpe por não responder logo e por demorar tanto a atualizar. kkk Realmente a Gina está mais do que caída. E você também vai ver o quanto ele também está caído por ela no finzinho do capítulo. Existe sim mentes psicóticas na história, mas ao meu ver elas não estam preocupadas com o Harry. Já se passou alguns anos desde a morte de Cedrico e ele tem sido cuidadoso. Cedrico foi um "queima de arquivo" por assim dizer. mas não posso falar mais do que isso. A Cho foi secundária na história, ninguém está se importando com ela, ainda. Bem, neste capítulo a Gina percebeu algo da Cho com o Harry, não só dela, mas a Romilda também. Enfim, ciúmes é sintoma de quem está apaixonado. BJS!


	11. Chapter 11 - Amor em Paris

**_Capótulo 11 - Amor em Paris_**

_Harry chegou a casa de Cedric naquela noite fria e turbulenta de começo de inverno. Havia acabado de sair da delegacia. Apertou na campainha e uma senhora lhe abriu a porta, a expressão tão devastada o quanto poderia._

_- A Cho está? – Perguntou pesaroso, passando a mão pelos cabelos bagunçados._

_- Sim, está lá na varanda. – Ela lhe indicou a varanda distante depois da sala de televisão._

_Cho estava com uma calça de pijama normal e usava uma blusa duas vezes do seu tamanho. Engoliu em seco quando reconheceu a blusa vermelha do amigo. Ela estava esparramada em uma grande e acolchoada preguiçosa, um cigarro entre seus dedos finos e compridos. O vento da noite parecia não lhe incomodar e batia com violência em seus cabelos longos. Seu olhar estava opaco e em lugar algum e o sentimento de pena alcançou o peito de Harry com uma força quase humanamente incapaz de suportar, ao longe o choro de uma criança o abalou ainda mais..._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxX

Gina leu os últimos materiais que Harry tinha a respeito da morte de Cedrico atentamente. Ele estava em sua mesa, ao telefone com algum de seus clientes. Ela guardou os papéis dentro da pasta marrom de couro e a pôs de lado da sua mesa. Os olhos dos dois se cruzaram e assim permaneceram até que Harry desligou o telefone.

- Finalmente?

- Finalmente! – Ela pousou a mão sobre a pasta e pensou um pouco. – Harry? O que você realmente planeja fazer?

- Eu preciso infiltrar alguém de confiança na equipe do Sr. Riddle. Preciso convencê-lo de que você é a melhor advogada que tenho e oferecer meus serviços. Este é meu plano A.

- Ok! Essa parte eu já sei. – Gina revirou os olhos e balançou a cabeça. – E se ele recusar, já pensou num plano B?

- Não exatamente, mas Sirius está tentando ao menos entrar nos sistemas de computação da empresa. Qualquer informação é bem vinda. – Ele suspirou e sorriu em seguida - Como está se sentindo. Afinal, amanhã iremos a França.

- Nem me fala! Mesmo que por motivos ruins, esse vai ser mais um sonho realizado.

- Que bom para mim. Assim você vai ficar me devendo vários pontos.

- O que quer dizer com isso?

- Bem... Gosto de pedir favores em retorno.

- Ah! – Gina fez-se de decepcionada. - E eu pensando que você não era um homem tão egoísta quanto os outros.

- Posso ser quando quero... – Ele deixou a frase em suspenso e lhe lançou um olhar safado dos pés a cabeça.

- Não faça isso, Harry! – Gina corou um pouco. – Não aqui.

- O quê? – Lançou a ela um olhar de desentendimento.

- Você sabe...

Alguém bateu com força na porta de Harry e mesmo antes que ele pudesse responder, Sirius entrou na sala feito um furacão, com um notebook na mão e a expressão tão surpresa e áspera. Fitaram-no fechar a porta com a chave. Quando virou-se deu um longo suspiro e olhou para Harry.

- Nem tive tempo de ligar, Harry. – Ele encaminhou-se até a mesa de Harry. – Fiquei tão surpreso que tive de mostrar isso a você imediatamente.

- O que aconteceu? – Gina perguntou, levantando-se de supetão da cadeira. Somente naquele momento Sirius deu-se conta de sua presença.

- Gina! Desculpe não ter falado com você, não havia ti visto aí.

- O que aconteceu, Sirius? – Harry perguntou preocupado.

- Lembra que você me pediu para tentar infiltrar alguém na segurança?

- Claro! Por quê? – Sirius ligou o notebook no momento que Gina chegava ao lado de Harry. – Você descobriu alguma coisa?

- Pode não ser nenhuma prova. Mas pode ser tudo.

Sirius pôs a senha em seu computador e esperou a área de trabalho carregar, depois abriu na pasta um arquivo de vídeo. Harry olhou atento enquanto carregava rapidamente. Era a filmagem de uma câmera de segurança e apesar de não estar em boa qualidade Harry e Gina ficaram surpresos ao reconhecerem Cedrico passar por uma grande recepção, porém antes de bater na porta ele para e fica com a cabeça encostada a mesma, e algum tempo depois, ele desencosta e quando vira-se bem de frente para a câmera, sua expressão parece estar em pânico, mas não se pode dizer com certeza devido a qualidade ruim da filmagem. Antes que o vídeo acabe, pode-se ver Tom Riddle aparecer a porta acompanhado de Peter Pettigrew, e os dois fitam Cedrico que acaba de entrar no elevador.

O vídeo se fecha e Harry continua estático em seu lugar, as suas íris estão largas. Gina passa a mão por seu ombro e o abraça, sentindo-o tenso. Na verdade, ela mesma sente uma inquietação por dentro. Sirius os encara com a expressão séria e suspira.

- Prestem atenção na data. 11 de junho de 2009, uma hora e vinte e três minutos antes de tudo acontecer. Percebam que o Cedrico escuta algo á porta e, apesar de ser uma imagem ruim, pode-se ver uma expressão preocupada na face dele. E antes que o elevador se feixe, Pedro Pettigrew e Tom Riddle saem da sala e o veem. – Sirius cruza os braços e olha atentamente para Harry. – E todos pensavam que Pettigrew só havia sido contratado depois da morte de Cedrico, o que deixa as coisas duvidosas.

- Eu não acredito que ele tenha deixado passar isso. – Harry falou abismado.

- Com certeza, foi uma falha imensa. – Ponderou Gina ao seu lado.

- Nem me falem. Quase não acreditei quando Simas me ligou dizendo isso.

- Ele era seu homem de confiança lá dentro?

- Sim. Eu pedi que ele desse uma checada na data só pra ter certeza e olha o que ele encontrou? – Sirius sentou-se espaçoso no sofá e sorriu. – Devo dizer que se ele realmente fez alguma coisa com Cedrico, foi uma falha terrível.

- Então... – Gina começou. - Supõe-se que Cedrico estava indo para uma conversa com o Sr. Riddle e antes de bater a porta ele escuta alguma coisa grave. Provavelmente a conversa entre o Pettigrew e o Riddle. E então, antes que ele possa sumir, os dois homens o veem entrando no elevador. – Os dois olham para Gina, cada um fazendo sua análise. – Então, se era uma coisa muito grande seria um motivo para mandar matá-lo. Mas o que foi que ele escutou?

- Ele ligou para mim, mas meu celular estava desligado. Só fui ver sua mensagem de voz muito depois de eu saber sobre o acidente. Por isso eu fiquei desconfiado. É muita coincidência. – Ele sentou-se na cadeira pesadamente e cruzou as mãos, olhando-as. – Naquela manhã Cedrico estava ótimo. Ele ligou para mim alguns minutos depois dessa filmagem e a sua voz estava abalada. – Harry ficou ereto na cadeira. – Não tem pra onde correr. Eu tenho certeza de que foi o Riddle que mandou matá-lo.

- São provas incontestáveis demais. – Confessou Sirius. – E no meu ramo já estou muito acostumado a coincidências, mas isto. É incontestável demais para mim.

- Também acho. – Suspirou Gina. – O que você vai fazer agora, Harry?

- Preciso achar um jeito de convencê-lo a falar.

- Tenho algumas ideias, mas isto seria muito arriscado.

- Que ideias? – Harry perguntou com interesse. – Qualquer coisa Sirius, por favor.

- Colocar aparelhos de escuta em seu escritório e no de Pedro. Ou talvez... Bem, posso pensar em outra coisa.

- A ideia da infiltração ainda é válida. – Falou Gina. – Caso eu conseguisse o emprego, seria mais fácil. Eu poderia passar informações sobre a rotina dele e da empresa.

- Essa é uma boa ideia. – Disse Sirius, passando a mão pela barba. – Mas seria arriscado demais. Afinal, estamos falando de um assassino. Você deveria ter muito cuidado.

- Mas ninguém vai se descuidar.

- Preciso pensar a respeito. – Declarou Harry. – Vamos a França e veremos o que acontece. Estou disposto a fazer muita coisa por isso.

- Nós também. Ah... Harry, antes que eu esqueça. A secretária de Riddle ligou para o hotel e para o aeroporto desmarcando a reserva e a viajem. Isso tudo hoje pela manhã. – Sirius pegou o seu notebook e o fechou. – Bem. Eu tenho hora marcada com o Dr. Peverell. Tenho que ir agora. O que vai fazer?

- Porra! – Harry bateu a mão na mesa com força. – Eu não acredito nisso. Ele nem remarcou?

- Nada. Só cancelou tudo, vi pela manhã.

- Obrigada Sirius. – Falou Gina, enquanto massageava os ombros de Harry. – Harry pensará a respeito.

- Tchau Sirius. – Falou Harry, os olhos se fechando devido ao contato das mãos de Gina com seus músculos tensos, suspirou. – Ah! Isso é bom. Se você já não fosse minha secretária particular lhe contrataria como minha massagista particular.

Gina sorriu de leve com a piada, mas pode sentir o tom preocupado em sua voz.

- Harry? – Gina escorou-se na mesa a sua frente e o olhou. – Eu ainda não perguntei, mas... Você já perguntou algo a Cho sobre o assassinato dele.

Harry abriu os olhos instantaneamente ao ouvir aquilo. Ele pareceu surpreso e pensativo.

- Ela foi interrogada milhares de vezes, Gina. – Sua voz saiu pesada. – Não quero envolver a Cho nisso, nem machucar antigas feridas.

- O que ela disse quando foi interrogada? –Insistiu novamente. – Ela deve ter dito alguma coisa pra você.

- Ela falou que se despediu dele com um beijo no começo do dia antes dele sair para o trabalho. E disse que depois disso ela não falou mais com ele o resto do dia.

- E você perguntou de novo? Ele ligou para você primeiro. Por que não pode ter ligado para ela?

- Gina. Se ele tivesse ligado e dito alguma coisa ela teria contado. Ela queria vingança tanto quanto eu.

- Você deveria perguntar a ela. – Disse Gina pensativa. – Só pra garantir.

- Vou tentar uma abordagem menos pesada com ela. Mas só depois.

- Tudo bem. E quanto a Paris?

- Ah... O que você acha? – Ele retirou os óculos e esfregou o rosto com exasperação. - Estou mesmo precisando de alguns dias longe daqui. O que me diz?

- Bem... Se você quiser. E já está tudo marcado mesmo. – Gina torcia por dentro para que ele fosse. Queria muito ir a Paris.

- Tudo bem, então vamos.

Gina o abraçou, mas rápido o soltou, voltando a sentar em sua cadeira e dar continuidade ao seu trabalho. Naquela noite Harry a levou para casa e foi com ela até o seu apartamento apenas para combinar mais algo sobre a viajem do dia seguinte.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxX

Gina já estava sentindo-se uma completa retardada por não conseguir fechar sua boca. Seu queixo havia aberto uns trinta centímetros desde que pisara fora do aeroporto já em solo Francês. Suas orbes quase saíram do rosto ao deparar-se, mesmo que de longe, com a torre Eiffel, perfeita e glamourosa em todas as suas luzes penetrantes. Haviam pegado 6 horas de viagem e haviam chegado quase doze horas da noite.

Harry ao se lado parecia tão tranquilo, e parecia encaixar-se naquele país luxuoso muito mais do que ela, já que sustentava aquele sorriso tranquilo e zombador nos lábios. Ele tinha a expressão serena enquanto saia do carro e a esperava para poderem entrar no hotel crillon. Só a fachada do prédio já a estava intimidando.

Rapidamente o manobrista surgiu assim como o carregador de malas. Os dois deram as mãos e Harry lhe sorriu assim que passaram pela porta giratória, adentrando no imenso hall branco e indo ao balcão da recepção. Gina suspirou. Tudo estava tão lindo ali.

Ela usava um vestido de tecido azul marinho, um colar de ouro e um par de brincos que sua mão lhe dera em seu aniversário de 20 anos, e salto alto preto. Estava usando o cabelo vermelho amarrado em coque e usava os óculos de leitura. Queria chegar com uma aparência de rosa inglesa chique e inteligente, além do mais, estava na companhia de Harry que usava um sobretudo preto de botões transpassados por cima de uma blusa social e calça jeans preta com aqueles sapatos sociais que brilhavam. Os cabelos revoltos dele, junto do seu belo par de olhos esmeraldas por trás das lentes do óculos fez Gina quase babar.

Não sabia dizer exatamente o que a fazia sentir-se assim. Quando o observou preencher os cadastros em sua postura séria e sensual, talvez, a sua animação por conta de estar em Paris a estava deixando com uma excitação que nunca sentira antes. Tinha a certeza de que se Harry insistisse em fazer amor com ela, certamente ela não o dispensaria e se entregaria a ele como já estava querendo a algum tempo.

- Vamos? – Harry sussurrou em sua orelha quando ela virou-se para contemplar o recinto. Ela arrepiou-se toda e sorriu, passando o braço pelo dele.

- Sim.

Quando entraram no elevador, ele a abraçou e sorriu.

- O que está achando de tudo?

- Eu nem sei o que dizer, Harry. É um sonho e eu sei que nem vi um par de coisas ainda.

- Se não fosse tão tarde eu a levaria em um tour por Paris, mas nem preparei nada.

- Não se preocupe com isso. – Gina estava com um magnetismo irrefreável por Harry, por isso passou as mãos pelos cabelos dele e o beijou com ardor. – Já está ótimo.

- É? – Ele a olhou sério e passou a mão pela sua face. – Não me olhe assim Gina Weasley ou...

Gina sorriu e beijou-o mais uma vez, sentindo a língua macia acariciar a sua com sensualidade.

- Ou o quê? – Provocou-o.

- Você não vai querer saber. – Harry fechou os olhos e a beijou com brutalidade. – Prometi que não lhe apressaria a nada, não é?

- Ah! Que pena. – Exclamou ela, soltando-se dele que a olhou confuso. – Logo hoje que eu estava pensando em algumas coisas mais... vergonhosas.

- O quê? – Harry perguntou surpreso e chocado, e quando Gina o olhou, seu pescoço estava quase vermelho e suas maçãs do rosto também. Gina sorriu internamente. Havia feito Harry corar. – O que quer dizer com isso?

- Vai dizer que não entendeu? – Ela levantou a sobrancelha e virou o rosto para o lado, sorrindo.

Neste instante o elevador parou e as portas de vidro se abriram para o andar amplo e chique da suíte. Gina olhou ao redor, ainda dentro do elevador, e observou a grandeza do corredor. Ah! Como seria o quarto então...? Harry moveu-se para fora, estendendo a mão para ela e puxando-a para si com força.

- Oh, Gina Weasley! – Ele a colocou nos braços e ela sorriu surpresa. – Você está sensualmente fatal com esses óculos. – Harry começou a andar em direção a porta do quarto deles e sussurrou em seu ouvido ao mesmo tempo. – Eu quero amar você até perder as forças.

Gina arrepiou-se e deleitou-se com aquele tom sensual e sem vergonha dele. Algo dentro dela despertou e a dor do desejo lhe atravessou como um relâmpago, forte e preciso. Ela beijou Harry com ardor, enroscando sua língua na dele e abraçando-o pelo pescoço, entrelaçando os dedos aos cabelos dele. Gemeu de infelicidade quando ele teve de separar-lhes para abrir a porta.

Mal se encontraram a sós no quarto fechado e começaram a se agarrar com selvageria. Gina o abraçou pelo pescoço, beijando-o novamente enquanto a imprensava contra a parede e a fazia rodear seu quadril com aquelas pernas brancas, macias e esguias. Enquanto se beijavam, Harry levou a mão até as coxas de Gina, totalmente descobertas devido ao vestido que levantara e fazia os movimentos sexuais contra seu quadril, deixando-a louca e insaciável.

Gina queria muito despir-se a si e Harry, mas no momento tudo o que mais queria era Harry pulsante dentro de si, e com esse pensamento levou aos mãos até seu sexo e começou a acariciá-lo por cima da calça. Harry gemeu com aquilo e deu mais uma investida de quadril contra ela, que sorriu convencida.

De repente, Harry a colocou de pé e rapidamente tirou sua calcinha abaixando-se para fazer isso e quando jogou a peça para um lugar qualquer, rapidamente deslizou as mãos pelas pernas dela e subiu seu vestido, até tirá-lo totalmente por cima. Gina sorriu, ainda bem que colocara um vestido folgado que não colasse na pele.

Harry ofegou de prazer ao ver que ela não usava sutiã, e levou a boca faminta de encontro a eles, lambendo-os e chupando-os até que ficassem levemente doloridos, mas Gina não ligava, na verdade, achava que seus gemidos pudessem ser ouvidos do corredor e não verdadeiramente se preocupou com isso, a única coisa que importava era Harry ali, lhe dando prazer como nunca nenhum outro fizera.

Quando sentiu-se minimamente satisfeito com o desejo pelos seios quentes e deliciosos dela, começou a retirar o sobretudo e jogou-o ao seus pés, para logo depois abrir o cinto, e o botão e descer o zíper da calça, deixando-a cair também aos seus pés com sua cueca Box cinza da Calvin Klein. Sorriu pretensioso quando viu o olhar de satisfação que Gina lançava para sua ereção, e mais ainda quando a sentiu envolvê-lo com aquelas mãos quentes e firmes e fazer pequenos movimentos.

Mas não a deixou continuar por muito tempo, se não sabia que logo explodiria, e quando isso acontecesse queria estar inteiramente dentro dela, fazendo-a delirar junto dele. Gina o puxou para si e subiu uma de suas pernas pelo quadril dele, lhe passando uma mensagem mais clara, não aguentava mais, queria-o, e ele a estava torturando. No entanto, apesar de também estar quase louco para estar dentro dela, queria livrar-se daquelas roupas e ficar pele a pele com ela.

Ele a ergueu de frente para si novamente, fazendo com que suas intimidades se chocassem, ambos gemeram. Harry caminhou com ela ás cegas até a cama e a depositou com cuidado, retirando sua blusa correu até sua calça, pegou-a e correu de volta para cama. Tremendo com ela embaixo de si, procurava com exasperação a camisinhas em um dos seus bolsos. Encontrou-as finalmente e jogou a carteira e calça ao chão, queria apenas Gina sobre aqueles lençóis brancos e macios.

Gina o observou sofregamente com a camisinha na mão e mordeu o lábio com expectativa, mas antes que ele rasgasse o pacote e o colocasse sobre si, assim como pensava que ele faria, ele deitou-se por cima dela e sussurrou:

- Tem certeza disso? – Gina podia ouvir o esforço tremendo em sua voz, ao fazer aquela pergunta e sorriu, respondendo com igual esforço.

- Com todo o meu desejo, Harry. – Ela arranhou as costas dele, e beijou seu pescoço. Ele praticamente grunhiu e movimentou-se sobre ela com força, mas sem penetra-la, ambos gemeram.

Em menos de dez segundos Harry colocara a camisinha e voltava a acomodar-se entre as coxas macias e deliciosas dela. Gina sorriu e gemeu profundamente quando o sentiu duro a lhe penetrar com força e total virilidade. Ele também gemeu, e não esperou nenhum segundo após estar dentro dela para se movimentar com força.

A cama sacudia com os movimentos, vai e vem, vai e vem... Gina arranhava as costas de Harry e gemia seu nome no ouvido dele, fazendo-o querer mais e mais. Ele movia-se com força contra ela, sugava seus seios, apertava suas nádegas de encontro a si, e lhe chupava o pescoço com força, sempre gemendo ou dizendo seu nome.

- Ah, Gina... Você é gostosa demais... – Aquilo teve efeito forte sobre ela, que deliciou-se mais ainda. Sua língua clamou pela dele.

- Você também... é... gostoso... – Ela lhe deu um beijo molhado e intenso.

Gina fechou os olhos e se pôs a sentir cada investida maravilhosamente intensa que Harry lhe dava. Seu baixo ventre contraia-se com o desejo intenso. Em certo momento, Harry puxou-a para cima de si. Ele ficou deitado e pegou com vontade em suas nádegas, fazendo com que os movimentos dela contra ele fossem mais intensos. Gina tinha passado os braços ao lado do pescoço dele e o cavalgava firmemente.

Os dois ficaram assim por mais algum tempo, Harry sentou-se e começou a sugar os seios dela e a tocar na sua intimidade quando percebeu que iria explodir a qualquer momento. Gina ofegava e gemia rouca de prazer, deliciada com todas as carícias e movimentos dele. Já estava chegando ao clímax quando ele levou a mão até seu sexo e a acariciou.

Pendendo a cabeça para trás, enquanto o sentia lamber seus seios intumescidos, finalmente gozou com uma intensidade que nunca sentira antes na vida e com nenhum outro homem. Ela quase gritou roucamente se tivesse forças para isso. Harry continuou a movimentar o quadril dela contra o seu com mais força e logo também gritava seu nome, culminando no prazer até a última gota.

Ele pendeu seu peso para trás, enquanto Gina caia sem forças sobre seu peito. Ambos estavam suados e ofegantes. Harry passou os braços pela cintura dela e ficaram por muito tempo assim, ainda intimamente conectados, até que tivesse algum resquício de força para se mexerem novamente.

Depois de algum tempo, Gina sorriu em seu peito. Harry, feliz como estava, também a acompanhou sem saber direito do que ela ria.

- O que foi? – Perguntou sem olhá-la.

- Eu sabia que seria bom. – Ela debruçou-se sobre ele, seu cabelo caindo como uma cascata sobre seu rosto. – Mas não imaginei que seria tanto.

Harry sorriu com aquilo e a beijou lentamente.

- É. – Concordou ele. – Nunca duvide da minha capacidade. – Ambos riram. – Nem da sua imaginação ao pensar em coisas vergonhosas.

Gina riu ainda mais com essa e enterrou o rosto em seu peito másculo, com alguns fios de cabelo macios. Ela o abraçou e beijou aquela região, fazendo-o reacender-se.

- Você quer me matar, não é? – Perguntou ele.

- De novo? – Perguntou Gina surpresa. Não esperava que ele se recuperasse logo do ato de amor.

- Você não quer? – Perguntou matreiro.

Gina sorriu e segurou seu membro entre as mãos, lambendo o seu pescoço.

- O que você acha...?

E assim eles passaram a noite quase inteira. Só dormiram quando não conseguiram mais se mover no colchão. Gina dormiu sobre o peito de Harry... As pernas entrelaçadas, abraçando-o pela cintura. Aquela com certeza fora uma noite mais que memorável para ela.

* * *

><p><strong><em>NA:_**_ ALELUIA! ? Tem alguém aí?_

_Finalmente outro capítulo, curtinho, mas escrito com carinho. __Desculpem a demora. _

_Gostaria de agradecer a todas as reviews e a todos que favoritaram a história._

_Me digam o que estão achando, e repito: Eu sei que demoro, mas não vou desistir da fic._

_bjs!_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Capítulo 12 – Provas incontestáveis**_

_Ela pulou no lago e a frieza da água lhe tomou, tão macia quanto gostava. Ficou observando as bolhas de ar que saiam de seu nariz em direção a superfície e parou. Seguiu as bolhas, mas logo não conseguia mais manter-se ou respirar. Logo ela estava sendo tragada de volta ao fundo e desesperada inspirou, a água queimou por dentro, seus pulmões se encheram do liquido e não conseguia mais respirar, e tentava gritar não... não, não, não..._

- NÃO, NÃO... – Gina gritou em desespero, levantando-se da cama onde dormia esparramada há poucos segundos atrás.

- Gina! Gina! – Harry lhe chamou preocupado e tentou abraçá-la, mas foi rechaçado. A falta de ar parecia tão real que ela temia perdê-lo novamente. – Tá tudo bem. Você está bem.

Ele acariciou temeroso a sua face com as costas da mão e deu-lhe espaço até que ela se acalmasse um pouco. Seus suspiros eram longos e arfantes, respirando o quanto podia e nunca parecendo ser o suficiente. Ah, e o ar era tão bom! O toque suave de Harry a retirou do torpor em que estava. Ela olhou para o lado e o viu com a expressão angustiada e aliviada ao mesmo tempo.

- Você está bem? – Perguntou ele em seguida, segurando o seu rosto o mais delicadamente que pode.

- Sim. – Sussurrou, deixando-se ser aninhada em seu forte peito nu, e aquilo foi como bálsamo. – Me desculpe, eu...

- Tudo bem, Gi. Não se preocupe. - Ele afagou os seus cabelos por longos minutos, até que ela se recuperasse. – Está se sentindo melhor?

- Sim. Estou sim, não se preocupe. – Ela acomodou-se mais sobre ele. - Já passou.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio e abraçados. Gina admirava, agora que o susto se esvaíra, a vista pela janela do quarto, aquele céu lindo e sem nuvens e cheio de promessas boas. Ela respirou fundo mais uma vez e fechou os olhos sentindo a sensação maravilhosa do ar circulando por seu peito, preenchendo-o.

- Eu me afoguei uma vez, quando era pequena. – Confessou em um tom distante. Harry se remexeu um pouco e começou a acariciar as costas macias dela. – Eu teria morrido se meu irmão não tivesse visto e me tirado de lá.

- Como aconteceu? – Perguntou solidário e paciente. Mas ele a sentiu retesar o corpo e adicionou: - Não precisa falar sobre isso se não quiser, ok?

Ela assentiu e o encarou. Ele tinha um leve sorriso de compreensão quando deixou-a sentar-se sobre ele e avaliar o seu rosto com detalhe. Gina dedilhou a face dele e afastou seus cabelos negros da testa, beijando-o bem na cicatriz.

- O que foi? – Perguntou ele com interesse.

- Eu gosto de olhar para você. – Ele respondeu simplesmente e sorriu, beijando-o em seguida.

- Também gosto de olhar para você. Ainda mais quando você está assim. – Harry sentou-se e observou-a bem, fazendo-a cruzar as pernas ao redor de si. – Nua e de contraste com a torre Eiffel. Isso não é vista para qualquer homem. E, honestamente? Eu não mereço tanto.

Gina sorriu divertidamente e abraçou-o pelo pescoço acomodando-se mais em seu colo e fazendo com que suas partes íntimas entrassem em contato. Harry gemeu profundamente com aquilo o que a fez alargar o sorriso.

- Realmente. Eu nunca tive nada disso antes.

Gina beijou-o de forma possessiva e ele adorou. Ela tinha que admitir que adorara acordar daquele jeito, a fora a parte do pesadelo é claro. Mas era maravilhoso sentir-se tão adorada e melhor ainda, desejada. Pois, neste exato momento, ela podia senti-lo pulsando duro contra suas coxas, excitando-a profundamente...

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

- Vem aqui. – Disse Harry, esticando o braço para alcançá-la. Ele puxou-a contra si, enlaçando-a por trás. – Agora está melhor.

- Você é uma peça, Harry. – Falou ela enquanto sorria para a câmera a sua frente. Depois daquele disparo do flash, os dois sorriram para o senhor que tirara a foto deles.

- Merci. – Disse Harry educadamente enquanto o senhor lhe entregava o aparelho de volta.

Os dois estavam fazendo um pequeno tour por Paris, e haviam acabado de tirar uma foto próximo a torre Eiffel. Gina sorria feito uma criança. Eles haviam tomado um café delicioso na Rue De La Paix, visitaram o museu Louvre e passearam pelo jardin des plantes, um local lindo e maravilhoso. E agora eles estavam parados e contemplando o marco de Paris.

- Sente-se aqui. – Falou Harry carinhosamente. – Vou comprar sorvete pra gente.

- Tudo bem.

Gina o observou caminhar daquela maneira decidida e sensual que ele tinha. Aquela calça preta que ele estava usando delineava bem as suas formas o que tornava a coisa mil vezes pior, pois a fazia lembrar de como tocara naquelas nádegas firmes dele quando fizeram amor mais cedo. Ela sorriu e suspirou, voltando sua atenção para o cenário da cidade.

Havia crianças brincando ali perto, um homem de bigode, concentrado em sua tela, pintando. Pessoas deslumbradas, assim como ela, admirando a imponente torre e tirando fotos. Depois de alguns minutos , Harry voltou com a expressão um pouco séria e preocupada e sem rastros de sorvetes com ele. Gina levantou-se do banco e caminhou até ele.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Perguntou ela.

- Sirius me ligou. Ele disse que tem novidades. – Ele respondeu, lhe entregando o sorvete.

- O que era?

- Ele não quis dizer por telefone. – Falou exasperado e frustrado. – Mas é algo com Tom Riddle. Tenho certeza.

- O que será? – Divagou Gina, curiosamente. Seu instinto era mais forte e não se refreou ao pensar nas várias coisas que poderiam ser. Na verdade, perguntava-se se Harry estava lhe dizendo tudo, pois havia algo em sua expressão. Algo a mais. Ela só não sabia o quê.

- Eu não sei. Nem tenho ideia.

Gina o observou pôr as mãos nos bolsos de maneira rude e seu olhar afiou-se. Assim como quando ele estava tratando de um caso muito sério, só que parecia ainda mais severo. Gina podia ouvir o cérebro dele funcionando. Então, tentando dissipar o momento de tensão, caminhou até ele e o enlaçou pelo pescoço.

- Você quer voltar logo? – Ele a olhou por longos instantes, considerando a pergunta.

- Não. – Respondeu suavemente e tocou-lhe a face. – Só temos mais dois dias pela frente mesmo. Vamos ficar mais um pouco. Eu preciso de um pouco de diversão.

Os dois compartilharam um beijo lento, quente e sensual, que os deixou morrendo de vontade de voltar as pressas para o quarto do hotel e fazerem amor outra vez. Aquele sentimento era novo para os dois e o fato de terem começado aquele nova intimidade estava sendo maravilhosa. Por isso, Gina deu-se por vencida e o implorou com os olhos para que voltassem. No táxi foi difícil. Beijaram-se por todo o percurso, tentando se controlarem com os carinhos mais fortes um do outro, e enfim quando chegaram, Harry pagou ao homem sem nem esperar o troco e os dois foram quase correndo até o elevador e quando atingiram a porta do quarto, a mão de Harry já estava em sua parte íntima, excitando-a ainda mais enquanto ela soltava leves gemidos de prazer.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Já passava da meia noite quando Sirius chegara a seu apartamento, vindo de seu jantar com uma amiga. Estava cansado e quase dormindo em pé, mas pôs-se a verificar o seu e-mail. Ficou agitado ao ver que era de seu funcionário que estava infiltrado na empresa do Riddle. Harry. Ele abriu o e-mail e leu a mensagem que havia na tela.

"_Sirius,como você me orientou que este era a maneira mais confiável para falar sobre isso, aqui está os anexos que encontrei no notebook do Riddle. Ainda nem estou acreditando que tive tanta sorte de entrar no computador dele e conseguir isto. Porém, aqui vai os anexos podres para você. E juro que essa história toda me dá um certo calafrio. Qualquer coisa pode me ligar."_

O coração de Sirius disparou de ansiedade e excitação. Não era á toa que gostava tanto daquele trabalho. Apesar de ser perigoso ás vezes, gostava da sensação ao descobrir coisas novas. Fazia-o lembrar seus tempos na guerra fria, quando ainda era um espião infiltrado na Rússia. Ele abriu um sorriso quando o arquivo terminou de carregar e abriu enfim. E tinha de concordar com seu funcionário, aquilo lhe deu certo calafrio.

FICHA 1: ANO DE 1981

NOME: JAMES POTTER

NASCIMENTO: 27 DE MARÇO DE 1953

IDADE: 28 ANOS

CONJUGUE: LILY EVANS POTTER

FILHO(AS): HARRY JAMES POTTER

EMPRESA: POTTER OFFICE CENTER

PROFISSÃO: ADVOGADO CRIMINALISTA

ENDEREÇO: Manors Street, South, nº 23, manor house.

TELEFONE: Residencial:020 3541 1553. Escritório:080 5678 0089

RELATÓRIO: James Potter, conhecido por seu cunho de justiceiro nos tribunais. Levou os Lestrange a prisão e a execução em 1978 com todos os seus esforços. Os Lestrange eram aliados importantes a Tom Riddle em seu sucesso. E agora, merecem ser vingados.

SITUAÇÃO: ELIMINADO. ACIDENTE DE CARRO INDUZIDO.

FICHA 2: ANO DE 2008

NOME: CEDRICO DIGGORY

NASCIMENTO: 18 DE SETEMBRO DE 1977

IDADE: 32 ANOS

CONJUGUE: CHO CHANG

FILHO(AS): AMOS DIGGORY CHANG

PROFISSÃO: ADVOGADO NA EMPRESA POTTER OFFICE CENTER

ENDEREÇO: Jonhson Street, Center, nº 237, prédio The sweet Home.

TELEFONE: 07818 455382

RELATÓRIO: Cedrico Diggory, filho de Amos Diggory, seguiu os passos do pai como advogado. Sabia demais.

SITUAÇÃO: ELIMINADO.

FICHA 3: ANO DE 2011

NOME: HARRY JAMES POTTER

NASCIMENTO: 31 DE JULHO DE 1974

IDADE: 37 ANOS

CONJUGUE:

FILHO(AS):

EMPRESA: POTTER OFFICE CENTER

PROFISSÃO: ADVOGADO CRIMINALISTA

ENDEREÇO: Manors Street, South, nº 23, manor house

TELEFONE: Residencial:020 3541 1553. Escritório:080 5678 0089

RELATÓRIO: Filho de James Potter, melhor amigo de Cedrico Diggory. Também advogado criminalista, já foi responsável pela prisão de muitos aliados e está tentando desvendar a morte de Cedrico Diggory.

SITUAÇÃO: NA MIRA...

Sirius terminou de ler com os olhos arregalados. Então, Tom Riddle realmente matara Cedrico, e ainda mais, agora descobrira que ele também estava envolvido na morte dos pais de Harry e que tudo não passava de vingança. Tinha de acolher todas essas provas. Este homem era perigoso não só para Harry, mas para outras pessoas. Matar, somente porque alguns estavam fazendo justiça. Isso não era justo. E tinha de avisar a Harry imediatamente de que estava sendo vigiado e que corria sério perigo.

Sirius imprimiu as fichas, desligou seu e-mail no modo de máxima segurança e observou se seu computador estava sendo acessado e hackeado, graças ao programa de ultima geração que ele próprio criara.

Constatando que estava tudo nos lugares, ele levantou-se, pôs a senha do alarme e foi direto para o quarto tomar um banho. O dia havia sido uma loucura, nem mesmo havia tido tempo de checar sua conta de e-mail. Ainda considerou ligar para seu funcionário, mas repensou, já estava muito tarde afinal.

Antes de deitar na cama e dormir, Sirius fez uma nota mental de que logo cedo, ligaria para Colin, e se informaria de tudo. E logo depois, ligaria para Harry e o alertaria, mas não contaria nada daquilo por telefone. Faria buscas meticulosas em seus próprios telefones, nos de Harry e Gina e em todos da empresa.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

- Sirius. – Falou Harry pelo telefone assim que eles estavam saindo do aeroporto. – Acabei de chegar. Onde podemos nos encontrar?

- Eu estou saindo de uma reunião agora, e estou do outro lado da cidade. Você está em segurança?

- Sim. Eu já liguei pra mansão e falei com um dos meus seguranças. Ele já está aqui para nos receber.

- Isso é bom. – Respondeu Sirius aliviado. – Se der certo, mais tarde posso ir até sua casa.

- Claro! – Respondeu Harry, olhando para Gina com a expressão seca. Não contara a ela que estavam correndo certo perigo, embora ela tenha ficado curiosa quando soube que ele ligara pedindo por um de seus seguranças. – Ás sete está bom?

- Está ótimo. – Sirius suspirou do outro lado da linha. – Cuidado com a garota também, Harry.

- Não se preocupe, Sirius. Ela vai ficar bem.

Os dois desligaram o telefone e quando percebeu, Gina já estava pegando suas malas. Ela e Harry estavam se tratando de maneira muito formal desde a hora em que Harry ligara para o segurança. Ela tinha certeza de que ele estava escondendo algo e isso a importunou mais do que poderia imaginar. Quer dizer, ele a contratara para ajudá-lo, dentre tantas pessoas. Seu lado racional dizia que todos tinham seus segredos, mas ela não queria aquilo.

A situação realmente se agravou quando eles entraram no outro carro esporte que Harry tinha e se acomodaram no banco de trás com o segurança dirigindo. Gina ficara meio estática e calada. Sentiu-se mal. Nunca uma viajem de carro entre ela e Harry fora tão silenciosa antes e isso o incomodou. Decidiu que quando os dois estivessem a sós ele diria tudo, pelo menos antes da conversa com Sirius.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

- Por que você não me deixou em casa, logo? – Perguntou ela com a voz seca, soltando os seus cabelos.

- Acho que devemos conversar uma coisa antes, e quero você aqui comigo. – Respondeu tentando acalentá-la. – Sirius virá aqui ás sete para conversarmos.

- Entendo.

- Gina... – Murmurou Harry, desesperado. – Não me trate assim.

- Então me diz o que está acontecendo.

Harry suspirou e passou a mão pelos cabelos exasperadamente. Depois de um tempo ele começou:

- Quando Sirius me ligou naquela tarde em que estávamos na torre... ele... ele disse que eu deveria aumentar a minha segurança. E a sua também.

- Por quê? Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Ela afundou-se no sofá preto do escritório de Harry e o olhou quase alarmada.

- Eu não sei bem. Por isso, Sirius vai vir aqui hoje. Ele não quis dizer por telefone. Acha que podem estar nos vigiando.

- Quem?

- Ele não disse, mas sei que pode ser Tom Riddle.

- Será que ele sabe que estamos investigando-o? – Harry sentou ao seu lado no sofá e segurou suas mãos firmemente.

- Escuta, Gi. – Gina o olhou de repente, ele nunca a havia chamado daquele jeito antes. – Vamos tomar um banho e descansar um pouco. Estamos cansados. Só vamos entender tudo quando Sirius chegar. – Tudo bem?

Gina assentiu levemente e o olhou. Queria saber se aquilo era tudo. Porém a expressão na face de Harry respondeu. Sim, aquilo ela tudo, ele realmente não sabia de mais nada. Suspirando, ela agarrou-se a ele e o abraçou, tentando se desculpar por todo o gelo que dera nele no dia anterior.

Harry sorriu abertamente, sentindo-se meio aliviado. E a abraçou de volta com força. Só agora estava percebendo realmente como gostava de tê-la em seus braços. Fazia poucos dias que estava com ela mais intimamente e já não se julgava capais de ficar sem ela por muito tempo. No entanto, deixando esses pensamentos apaixonados de lado, ele levantou-se com ela nos braços e a carregou através do escritório, e escada acima para o quarto dele enquanto ela sorria abertamente com o ato.

- Vem. – Disse ele em seu ouvido. – Vamos tomar um banho.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Sirius chegou ás sete em ponto na casa de Harry. Os três permaneceram em um silêncio cortante até que, depois da janta, Sirius os levou para sala, ligou o seu notebook e mostrou á Harry as fichas.

- Meu Deus! – Exclamou Gina, abismada. – Eu não acredito nisso.

- Por isso que eu pedi para você aumentar a segurança. – Sirius passou a mão pelo rosto e suspirou pesadamente. Seu relógio de pulso reluziu com o fogo da lareira. Ele virou-se para Harry e falou diretamente para ele. – Você precisa de proteção direta, Harry. E gostaria de pedir permissão para fazer uma busca na sua empresa. Telefones grampeados, escutas escondidas, alguma câmera clandestina... qualquer coisa.

- Claro que pode! – Disse Harry rapidamente. – Quando você pode fazer isso?

- Amanhã mesmo, eu começo.

- Isso é mau. – Gina disse com angústia. Os dois olharam para ela de forma acolhedora.

- Será que eu poderia conversar a sós com você, Harry? – Sirius perguntou pondo-se de pé. Gina o olhou desconfiada.

- Claro. – Harry a olhou rrapidamente e lhe deu um olhar de conversamos depois. - Vamos até o meu escritório.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Depois de algum tempo, os dois saíram da sala com as expressões sérias e falsamente relaxadas. Sirius apertou a mão de Harry e lhe deu um "até amanhã" e deu um sorriso e um leve aceno com a cabeça para Gina.

- O que ele disse?

- Ele disse que é muito suspeito que Tom Riddle saiba tanto sobre mim. Que provavelmente pode ter alguém perto de mim que está passando informações.

- Eu? – Perguntou ela com a voz seca.

- Ele pensou em você. – Confessou Harry. – Gina, não fique com raiva. É o trabalho dele e ele não conhece você tanto quanto eu, então...

- Tudo bem.

- Gina. – Harry a abraçou bem apertado e a beijou ardentemente. – Eu confio demais em você... e quero mostrar o quanto.

Gina não pode deixar de sorrir quando Harry a fez passar as pernas pela cintura dele.

- Você quer dormir comigo hoje? Aqui?

- Sim.

Gina não demorou muito para responder, pois ela queria aquilo tanto quanto ele, principalmente depois de um dia como aquele, depois de todo o acontecimento assustador. Tudo o que ela mais queria era ele, mas sabia que estavam indo rápido demais. Ela nunca se envolvera tanto assim com um homem antes e se perguntava se aquilo era tão certo quanto era bom...

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA:**_ E aí gente?

Foi mal a demora. Espero que gostem desse capítulo. Vou tentar atualizar mais rápido o próximo.

Bjs!


End file.
